Timaeus of Locri
by s2Teennovelist
Summary: Caught up in events not of his own choosing, Yugi finds himself swept away from the only home and family he's ever known, with his heart and life in the hands of the mighty Kingdom of Atlantis' most fearsome and honorable General-Timaeus of Locri. Ancient Egypt/Atlantis AU TimaeusxYugi Knightshipping
1. Chapter I: Timaeus

I HAVE OFFICIALLY BROUGHT KNIGTHSHIPPING TO FANFICTION !

I did it! I promised everyone a new story by summer and here it is! Woohoo! I'm so proud! And best of all I have the next six chapters written out so once they're all typed up I will update this story once a week. What your be a good day for my lovely reviewers?

Now this is KNIGTHSHIPPING which is a branch of PUZZLESHIPPING cept its TimaeusxYugi, sort of like blindshipping to everyone whose picky. Anyway this is a combination of fantasy and historical fiction (see notes at the bottom for anyone who has questions), and I'm very proud of the story and the plot! I'm also testing a new style and format with this story as well, which is why I'm able to get the chapters up so quickly and I really like it so far so I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I do.

DEDICATION: to only one person: Wings of the Valkyrie! This story started off as a dream I had and i pitched it to her for feedback and from there we started planning it out. She's helped me so much with this fic even when I thought about giving up on some awesome ideas, and she even betaed it for me! I love you girl! This story would've sucked so much without you!

Also shes written some pretty awesome Knight fics herself ;) i LOVE how she writes Timaeus if any of you are curious ;)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Characters all belong to Kazuki Takehashi and Koonnami (The ones who did the anime: Dartz and Timaeus are anime only characters), all historical characters are FICTIONAL versions of themselves and NOT based on fact. The temple of Amun is also a real place located in what is present day Luxor.

As always read, review, critique, comment, ask questiosn and have fun, any and all flames must have a reason

* * *

** Part One**

* * *

_Chapter I: Timaeus_

**1047 B.C.E**

_Waset_

He'd heard the tales, seen it on countless maps, and paintings, but no replication could compare to the splendor or reality. And from the forecastle of the trireme's brow, he had the perfect view of its luster.

A magnificent golden bridge to a forgotten paradise on the edge of the world: nourished by the Nile, bordered by the unforgiving sea, and defended by an endless, barren desert. Glorious with temples and pyramids, the once great nation birthed a great procession of kings and priests, philosophers and astronomers, healers and artists: rivaling that of the great civilization of Atlantis. Now, it was a fractured land of scattered kingdoms and temple priests.

He'd never found confidence in religion, not until Locri, but their faith was based on devotion and divine loyalty. Not like Kemet's _hem-netjer_ priests, who owned lands, held offices and controlled towns and ruled everything below the Delta in all but name. _Waset_: their capitol and The Great Temple of Amun: their palace—and his prize.

It was ironic really; while they slouched in a castle of golden sand, enjoying safety and security behind their temples and ships and gluttonous on the offerings to the Gods, the true rulers were all but exiled to _Djanet_. But when he succeeded today it would be_ Djanet_, not _Waset_ that would be the seat of the new Great House, Pasebakhaennuit, renamed Psusennes I, its King, and Atlantis, its new ally.

He grinned. His prize glittered in the rising sun across the sea-fed river: buildings made like sand castles bleached white, mocking purity, granite walls encircling the temple precinct in a huge, single square, a barrier and a trap, and the golden Great Temple of Amun at its heart, a series of great halls, towering statues and scattered buildings added and reshaped with each dynasty and each King.

By the time the Helios sun reached his zenith, the shores of the east Nile would be at the mercy of the Dragon riders. Not a single general leading a massive fleet, not even a fleet at all, but three massive ships: the hulls painted in sea turquoise, navy night and bloodied russet, their latten sails mimicking dragon wings, and the bow of each ship ornament with the fore body of their namesake, the final warning before conquest. Each one captained by one of the only three Generals loyal, powerful and fearsome enough to earn the coveted and respected title of Dragon Knight. Atlantis was taking no risks. The outcome would be entirely to their favor.

The priests were powerful, but land and wealth would not protect them from Atlantis' Dragon Generals. They were not warriors. The Temple of Amun had no army; its navy contained only the royal barracks. Another power center, certainly but unlike Waset itself and the priests who prayed to the Gods, its power was religious: cultural and influential. It was only in faith, and faith was a poor shield.

Under his King's command, and with Psusennes's blessing, it would soon belong to the supreme commander of the Atlantian Generals, the leader of the Dragon Knights and the Triserarch of the _Eye of Timaeus_.

Giddy pride, well-masked, rushed through him. He spun from the bow and descended to across the deck; flawless grace commanded the swagger in his step. Sebatons clicked in warning, and at his approach conversations stopped, all foolishness vanished, and any thoughts of play extinguished. Heplites retracted their shields. Thranities withdrew their swords. Soldiers who acted as crew paused their work, and someone rushed below deck to warn the rowers below.

By the time he reached the stern, not a single passenger was not on deck and when he made his appearance upon the dais, he met the proud sight of his soldiers all standing in military form watching, waiting for his orders.

He approached the stern's deck with commanding grace: flawless and unchallenged, his face a mask of cold indifference as he glared low at them. None of them moved. None of them dared look away. All standing in obedient attendance, erect and alert and hanging on his every word. All fully armored in the turquoise and black, colors of Atlantis' fiercest general.

Fearsome in both appearance and nature: his strength unmatched, his merciless gaze piercing even the cruelest of enemy hearts, and his honor inspired many a tale of bloodless victories and ruthlessly worded conquests.

"My Atlantian brothers," he bellowed, deep voice carrying through the air in a rich, prosperous baritone. "We have traveled far and sailed long." He strutted across the dais, the movements commanding and insolent but regal.

"But today," he stopped and spun to face them, mantle fluttering like the wings of a god behind him. "We set foot on the lands of our allies. Not as conquerors. Not slavers. But _liberators_." He stressed the word with a powerful shout. "From an unjust cult. From usurpers who seek to replace their King with one of their puppets. A puppet whose strings are held by those blinded by Lust. Greed and Pride." He punctured each word.

"Traitors!" someone shouted.

"Thieves!" shouted another. Before long, the ship was alive with angry rants and shouts, and threats of violence and punishment. Their commander frowned and withdrew his sword and slashed it across the air. It clanged against the metal of the stern with a loud, metallic sound echoing through the noise. Immediately, the men silenced, realizing their mistake. Adrenaline pumped their veins but in the promise of brawl and bloodlust of war, not their commander's vision.

The General's glare was harsh and unforgiving as stone. He stood tall and commanding. The heavy armor did little to conceal his herculean strength: a slender breastplate guarded a granite chest and iron gauntlets worn with the scars of many victories encased firm arms and powerful legs. He'd discarded his helmet revealing a face of harsh granite angles and chiseled with experience as well as the wisdom of age. Thick tresses of midnight with the darkest tints of blue swayed in the sea breeze like a crown of blazing black fire. A forelock of silver bolts mimicked the symbol of the sky Greek king. And his eyes—the very eyes that were the final sight of so many who's been paralyzed by their beauty. One was the sparkling emerald of the sea whose power he shared with the ocean herself blazed within them: harsh, indomitable and untamable but with dangerous calmness that any moment promises retaliation.

The other, a single slash, like the claw of some terrible beast that inspired countless rumors. Some say he'd survived a terrible fight, the opponent ranging from a savage beast to a wicked warlord. Others say he'd been touched by the very dragon whose title he shared and it was the dragon's claw that had left the mark. More fantastical souls believed he _was_ the dragon itself for in the stories he'd lost his right eye in battle. But all were rumors and not even the Atlantian King himself knew of the scar's origin and it was a well-kept secret.

Sailors and soldiers alike looked on with fear and respect; his silence and disappointment louder and harsher than any biting words of disapproval.

"Liberators," he repeated at last. "Remember your honor, men. Remember the land you call home and the county you represent. You are her Pride and her Glory. Her Honor. Remember well your mission when you step on to the shores of battle. Remember what you have been taught, what _I_ have taught you. Attack only soldiers. Subdue only. Kill only if necessary. Take the priests hostage, but do not kill them. Do not harm the peasant men; do not hurt the farmer, the elderly, or the sick. Let no harm befall the woman. Do not touch your hands to children. Defend, but kill _only_ if you must: but _know this,_" his voice lost all prosperous promise and was only a cold warning now. "If you murder the innocent man, if you rape the woman, or harm the child, kill the elderly for sport or the injured for pleasure, do so _only_ if you plan to take a knife to your throat. Do not think in your blind pride to escape your commander's wrath or bribe his mercy. Dishonor is the _worst _of all crimes in any form. And _no one_ is immune to punishment."

The warning was fierce and merciless but not a single soldier flinches. Their oath was made long ago. Their hearts pure and their respect too great.

"Because tomorrow," he rose his sword into the air. "We take the Great Temple of Waset!"

A roar of cheers echoed. Sword raised in promise. Their commander's name chanted like a prayer. "Timaeus! Timaeus! Timaeus!"

The smallest of smiles curled at his lips then he bellowed "Now back to your posts!" He barked, sharp and quick. "I want this ship docked and you ready to march in the hour!"

He needed ask twice.

He sheathed his sword and spun to the sound of clapping behind him.

"Good speech," the clapper complimented, arms crossed and golden eyes gleaming with pride. An emerald pendant was at his throat and a silver circlet of sovereignty rested on his brow. "A bit arousing for a simple retrieval mission, don't you think?"

Timaeus chuckled. "No mission is ever simple. They may not be warriors but the hem-netjer will not relinquish command without a fight."

The king threw his head back in hearty laughter. "No humor when it comes to battle, I see."

"Battle is not humorous." Timaeus responded in a clipped tone.

"Indeed," the king's pleased face became a frown as he descended the dais. The commander followed without question and entered the aftercastle; a high wooden construction roofed over three rooms and provided all over with narrow horizontal slits for minimal light. The first third of the structure opened into a meeting room: their battle plans mapped on the center table pinned with stone figurines and battle pieces. Two wooden doors branched into sleeping quarters: one the trirarch's the other the King's.

He hunched over the round table. His eyes scrutinizing the ocean map imprinted in the wood. The stone figurines marked specific locations -targets.

"My lord, Dartz?" Timaeus bowed, and took his position where three ship pieces formed an off triangle, one sea green, one deep blue and one rusted red, all bearing dragon heads.

He took the green piece with the skill of chess. It followed the slithering river down the map like outlining a large blue snake and stopped just to the left of a one-dimensional pattern of sand. A red marker dotted their prize.

"We will arrive on the shore within the hour. Critiaus is docked at Djanet," he moved the navy dragon head over a curved green triangle spider-webbed with rivers. "And Hamos," the red figurine remained immobile in the lonely blue sea. "Remains in the bay awaiting command."

"Very good," Dartz nodded pleased, but still scrutinizing each detail. He pointed to the east beach. "We dock on the shores here," he tapped the spot roughly with his finger. At this perspective it looked just outside the temple but in reality the distance was roughly one thousand feet. He traced the marching pattern as he spoke "You and your men make the march and you will reach the temple before noon and, as Psusennes confirmed, the annual flood has filled the canals. We will sail right up to the front gate. We'll cut off their escape and minimize time."

"You're certain?" Timaeus questioned evenly. His loyalties forbid him from disobeying his King's command, but he had no fear of questioning uncertainties.

And Dartz respected it.

He smiled. "You were smart to leave at dawn" Dartz said with pride. "Waset is not the delta: that has water and shade, but this is the open desert. They feel and know the full force of the sun, heat and sand. _They_ are adapted to it. Do you really think Atlantian soldiers spoiled by ocean breezes and mountain rain, clad in heavy chains would fare well under the highest of noon? When the sun is at its fiercest and the heat is most brutal?"

Timaeus hadn't thought of that. As a Dragon Knight he was a seafarer and used to the fiercest of the sea storms: the razor winds sharper than daggers, the heavy rain pounding continuously like a never ending barrage of stones, the rough waves slamming into you like iron-fisted punches knocking air from your lungs and balance from your feet. By comparison, the hot sun seemed mild. His time on the Nile had been short, but he'd felt the weight of the heat at once. The humidity alone was so thick and stuffy it was like breathing soup. But here the air was dry but it seeped heat into his armor like thousands of slithering snakes and made his skin heavy.

With the high sun even more brutal even the most seasoned of soldiers would have trouble.

His brows widened and Dartz smiled when he finally understood.

"The best way to avoid the harsh sun is to beat it there."

"I see," Timaeus nodded. "You're sure separating the army is the best route? We've taken only one ship, and I only have a handful of men." He also wasn't too keen on leaving his beloved ship in anyone else's hands, even his King's.

"Yes," Darts said firmly. "As fine as your ship is, Timaeus, it boasts Atlantis. If the priests or even the common people see it approach they will assume the worst. They may flee below or even arrive. Our best hope is to avoid such attention and block the river."

"Without it they can either surrender or choose the desert. And they are too proud to choose the desert." Timaeus said confidently.

"Never underestimate human fear," Dartz said with more of a chuckle than a warning. "Psusennes was clear: we are to capture everyone _alive_ and _unspoiled_. He won't have his reign begin with the slaughter of the High Priests and I'd rather not jeopardize our alliance because the priests chose the cowards way out."

"Understood," Timaeus stood straight and nodded. "My men were given the strictest of orders.

"Very good." Dartz's smile radiated cautious confidence. "Kemet has suffered through enough divide and invasion. She will never be whole until the red and black lands unite. Pinedjam's reign was the first step. He became King and his son High Priest. Now Amenisu is dead and Djenet has no King. The time for them to act is now. Ameninsu reminded them that their power is limited, but they've grown used to independence from the capital.

They won't relinquish power easily. Psusennes is King by blood and education. They know they cannot influence him. If he becomes King, he will condense their power to remind them who they serve. Their reign as kings is weakening and they sense it. They will not give it up without a fight.

"So, the rumors are true? They seek to put their puppet on the throne?" Timaeus asked brows knitted together.

Dartz shrugged. "We cannot be certain until we interrogate them, but Psusennes is confident their claim is weak."

"Good," Timaeus grinned and rose from the table. "It will make our victory that much cleaner."

Dartz raised an eyebrow, but his smile was impressed. "You're certain you can win this with little bloodshed?"

"I am," Timaeus nodded confidently. "My men are not simple minded soldiers who only care about murder and rape. They are proud warriors, strong fighters, experienced seamen and patient oathkeepers. They are loyal to no one but me, save you. They will not disobey. And those with less control will know too well the consequences if they do." His tone darkened with the last sentence, deepening with retribution but no malice.

"And what of those idiotic enough to try?" It was a rhetorical question but laced with the authority of judgment.

Timaeus stopped in the threshold. A smile slit his face, but his eyes were bright with merciless promise. "What I do to all those foolish enough to betray my trust."

* * *

I hope you all liked Timaeus ;) I certainly do! He's so much fun to write!

**Historical Note**: This story takes place during the Third Intermediate period, following the death of Ramses XI. During this time, Egypt suffered a great deal of divide and invasion. The High Priests of Amun gained a significant amount of power and influence because a lot of priests and religious figures shared family ties with the Pharaohs. So long story short the Priests ruled the South (Upper Egypt, the desert from the Temple of Amun) and the Pharaohs ruled from Djanet (modern day Tanis) and ruled the Nile Delta aka Lower Egypt (the North). Pharaoh Smendes I founded the 21st dynasty after Ramses and was succedded by Pharaoh Pinedjam I in Upper Egypt (he was High Priest of Amun from 1070 to 1032 BCE, and became defacto ruler of Upper Egypt in 1054 and married a daughter of Ramses XI to unite the two, and was succeeded by his Son Maskaharta as High Priest) while Neferkare Amennisa ruled Lower Egypt, but his regin was short and he died in 1047 BCE. this story takes place in the year of his death and prior to the crowning of the new Pharaoh

Now a note on Atlantis: to make this story as accurate as possible I did a lot of research on Atlantis, specifically the book Timaeus of Locri, which not only inspired out fav dragon in the anime, but also gave Atlantis an actual location: Locri Italy. The theory is Atlantis sank 10,000 years go, but instead it was 10,000 years before Ancient Greece, but new sources believe the calculations were off and it was actually only 900 years before Ancient Greece that it sank, which makes much more sense. Granted this mean it would've sunk during Tut's reign but for the purpose of this story, it hasn't sunk yet.

**Glossary**

_Waset-_Modern Cairo

_Djanet-_Modern Tanis, made the royal capital by Psuenne I

_hem-netjer_-Ancient Egyptian Priests

Temple of Amun-Modern Luxor

trireme-a type of galley ship famous for its three sails, usually used as merchant and war ships. Atlantis ones are based on 17th-century Spanish trireme galleys

trirarch-Title for the Captain and acting commander of of a Trireme ship

_**Next** **Time:**_ _Chapter II: Ujalah_ We meet Yugi and follow him through a traditional morning for him at the Temple of Amun-and why he wants more than anything to escape it.


	2. Chapter II: Ujalah

All chapters have been typed and will be edited! This story will from now on be updated on a weekly basis on Friday: since its Fanfic's offically "Update" day ^^ So enjoy! I'm so happy I can FINALLY post a story with regular updates!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot! Yugioh and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takehashi and Koonami (since the Doma Arc is anime only), and Atlantis is loosely based on Plato's _Timaeus, _and the Atlantis accords that Plato got from Satron while in Egypt (further proof everything the Greeks did they got from Egypt)

Dedication: Always to my Beta Val who without this story would've never have made it to the computer! You re awesome girl! Also to BadBlackCatXV who got me into Knightshipping in the first place!

Historical Note at the bottom and as Always, read, write, review critique, comment, ask questions and theorize! Have fun!

* * *

_Chapter II: Ujalah_

He awoke while Nut was still arched over the land. The pearl light of her starlit outline pooled through the many stone slivers, casting purple shadows on the walls. Perfect for nights spent stargazing and days away from the stale, dusty air of the temple and the unbearable heat of the day. He'd chosen the open, airy room to rebel the claustrophobic feel of the cave-like dwellings and sacred rooms located deeper in the darker confines of the House of Life that the _hem-netjer_ preferred.

Outside the night faded from inky blue darkness to the brightening lavenders of dawn—a visible warning to hasten his movements. With a sharp inhale, he pulled up his foot and balanced it on the rim of his bed. His brows arched and his tongue stuck out in concentration. Anxious struggled fingers impatiently with the impossible straps. His toes wiggled rebelliously, displeased with the confines and longing for his simple, comfortable, leather sandals. With a growl that morphed into a cry of aggravation, Yugi ripped the shoe off and flung it across the room. It hit the wall with a papery smack and dropped with a flop. And the _hem-netjer_ expected him to wear these horrid monstrosities every day?

He didn't bother with the second and shoved it away. It, and the rest of his _gift_: a heavy pleaded robe, slid off the bed and pooled to a pile on the floor. He sighed and hopped off the bed and smoothed the crinkles from his shenti and combed his sleep-tossed hair poorly with his fingers until it spiked up in its unusual shape. His toes wiggled brushing the polished sandstone with his toes. They would have to do for now. He'd wasted enough time. He slipped from his room with the sleekness of a prowling jungle cat, and raced through the shadows. He'd deal with the mess and the _hem-netjer_'s scolding later.

The temple's shadows made Nut's cool touch even more chilling and he felt it nipping at his skin like countless, tiny bites, the rough sandstone felt surprisingly refreshing against his feet, despite the cold bites: still much more bearable than those ungodly uncomfortable papyrus sandals and those ridiculous heavy and hard robes the _hem-netjer _"insisted" on.

_Ank-menu_ was a massive complex: a giant's forest of rusted-red granite pillars and sandstone architraves depicting great victories of previous monarchs and miracles of beloved Gods. Located at the heart of Amun-Ra's precinct and with convenient access to the central court where Amun's primary image stood toweringly powerful and ever watchful on an active alabaster slab. Perfect for conducting rituals and placing morning sacrifices, it was an ideal choice for service. With the flood-fed canals of Sphinx Avenue brining boats from Waset just outside the enclosure wall, and countless long chambers and suites left empty in once dedication to Sobek and other lesser Gods, it served as the perfect makeshift palace. During the day, it was a labyrinth of shadows. At night, these same shadows danced and cast illusions of false hallways, and pretend exists, but Yugi knew better. It was another reason Yugi preferred the solar complex where his room was built.

He navigated the enclosed labyrinth of massive stones and tall columns with the skill of somebody well rehearsed in its tricks and the ease of one who'd mastered its secrets. After all, he'd been raised here.

As a child of a Singer of Amun, he'd lived all his life in the _Ipet-isut_, specifically the House of Life of Amun-Ra and that of his consort, Muth-Sekhmet. And like all the divine servants, he lived in the temple. Previous generations of _hem-netjers_ had served the Gods faithfully and with the entire King's loyalty, but the death of Ramses XI had changed the Divine Servants of Amun's role. They had wasted no time refurnishing the spare rooms with rich lavishing and beeswax candles. They owned two-thirds of all the temples in Kemet, controlled its ships and ruled the red land in all but name. Position and power had made them spoiled and they toyed with their power the way children pretended to be soldiers—and for a brief moment, believed they were. In the past, Yugi had ignored them. His role in the House was limited, if at all. But following her death, he'd found himself the unwanted focus of their attention. His last protest had earned him confinement in the scribe rooms copying scribe texts, knowing full well it was his most hated job.

Yugi passed the central court where Amun's primary image stood like a watchful guardian. He quickly skitted past the Great Hypostyle Hall with a side glance only, and ran through the maze of granite statues chiseled in the likeness of previous kings, towering columns, sculptures of watchful Gods; complimentary obelisks bearing laws and messages of old. Once he breached the Osirian pillars flanking either side of the fourth pylon, a massive wall of sandstone blocks, he veered left to the adjacent first court.

Entering the open, airy desert, Yugi paused to squint. The pale pink and lavender of Amun's rising splashed across the sky, brightening the retreating darkness and filling the air with a damp, dewy smell. Yugi inhaled the morning with anticipation, stretching his arms and greeting the God of Dawn with a warm smile. It wouldn't be long now.

His sanctuary glittered in the pale red and yellow dawn just beyond the courtyard: the huge lake, small compared to the rest of the complex, shined with a soft lavender sheen in the morning light. Palms flocked the sides and the water was calm and quite like the surface of a lapis lazuli mirror. In his more imaginative moments, Yugi could almost believe it was solid and reach out to touch it. On special days, the _hem-netjer_ would bathe in the sacred waters: purification before beginning rituals. Yugi hiked along the shore past lesser temples and the engraved botanical garden of Thumoise III to the far side bordering the desert where palms and reeds had overgrown the banks.

Only he knew the sacred spring's secret now. He settled among the reeds and plopped comfortably on his stomach, watching Amun's birth through the far-off sand dunes. Colors splashed across the sky, banishing the darkness and the golden sphere of Amun-Ra rose over the capital city and the far enclosure wall, symbolizing his return from the Underworld and his triumph over the demon beast Apep, and Yugi watched it all in the reflection of the sacred spring. It was his favorite time of day.

For those few hours, Yugi actions and whereabouts were the least of the Amun servant's concerns. For that short span of time, there were no lectures on proper priestly behavior, no endless rules and countless training on the flawless procedure of rituals, or annoying advice on the importance of advisory, or hunching over stone tables copying scripture. For those precious few moments, Yugi was free.

He fidgeted his seat, waiting in a fit of anticipation: Amun's light drawing slowly towards the spring but only once it touched would the miracle start.

Slowly, dark shapes swayed beneath the surface. Yugi's heart quickened and anxious fingers clenched the reeds so tightly they pinched his fingers. He inhaled sharply then released a gasp of delight.

Deep blue pods swayed like cobras in the water. Slowly, they broke the surface of the water, creating tiny interlocking waves. Leaves and petals unfurled from the tear-shaped pods in a single, flowing spin. Luminous petals fanned open, boasting soft, beautiful blooms, an indigo so deep it put lapis lazuli to shame. Their golden heart sparkled in greeting to the Atum. Soon all the flowers were open, floating on the sacred pool's dark surface like an organic galaxy of stars against Nut's midnight. The magical dance complete: Yugi exhaled a breath and lied on his stomach, basking in the morning's warmth and enjoying their peaceful presence. His own lotus blue eyes wide and large sparkled with childish wonderment.

He'd lost count how many years he'd been in the Great Hose of Amun, but watching his favorite blue lotus rise from the depths of the pond each morning filled him with the same mystified wonder as it had that first morning when he was just a squirming toddler in his mother's lap. It had become their own secret morning ritual, as sacred to them as the _hem-netjer_'s in their dutiful service to the Gods. Her death had only made its continuance that much more important. If he closed his eyes and remembered hard enough, he could clearly picture her sitting there: her long ebony hair, streaked with gold and adorned with a royal diadem. Her brown eyes, large and spaced wide, glittering with the gentleness of a deer against sandy gold skin-a keen intelligence glistened in them like sparks. Her face was a heart, completed with a smooth chin, high mobile cheeks and a generous mouth made for smiling. She was beautiful, and Yugi had inherited all of her beauty. All but her eyes: the deep, blue almost violet color of lotus blossoms. "That, my habibi," she'd told him since he was old enough to remember "Is yours alone, my Habibi Ujalah."

He picked himself up when he heard a rustle of wind, and saw shadows fall over the pool, and frolicked towards the open desert. Yugi left his hiding place and hurried inside. He came out a moment later carrying a reed basket under his arm and hurried back to the courtyard. At his arrival, lovely black and white ibises flocked at his feet, impatiently waiting for their breakfast. Yugi chuckled and took a handful of seeds but instead of throwing them down, he trailed them away from the spring and into the open desert of the courtyard. Quickly, Yugi molded handful of seeds into neat little piles, and the ibis attacked them in orderly fashion. Those unable to reach simply flocked to the next pile in Yugi's line until each one ate its fill. Those ill or too young to compete with their stronger, livelier flock mates, Yugi let feast directly from the basket. It took longer this way to feed them all, but Yugi doubted Thoth would appreciate his sacred beasts fighting liked jackals over scraps.

When the basket was empty he set it aside, and the Ibises examined it, curiously looking for anything else to munch on. Yugi left them to their play and lay upon the sand, watching his feathered companions walk and flap, squabble and screech and flock and fly independent of the precincts towering stone walls, admiring their outline against the sky where he could still make out the outline of Thoth's eye. He gazed beyond the pylons where another Avenue of sphinxes led to the precinct of Amun's consort with a smile of admiration. He imagined the vast open desert surrounding them both: its golden sand dunes, shaped by rough winds that promised freedom at the price of survival, and once again Yugi wished he had the courage to answer the call the ibises did without any doubt or hesitation.

The flock surrounded him: some took to the air; others waddled about, and a handful perched at his side. They stared at him with multiple emotions glistening in their intelligent eyes like tiny black stars and smiles forming on their crescent curved beaks. One straddled over to his side and curled against his hip, tucking its small head in its plumage to sleep. Yugi smiled and stroked the soft feathers: the creature cooed in pleasure, the sound soft and bird-like.

Of all of his chores, this was the only one Yugi loved. He'd helped his mother feed the birds each morning even though ibises were sacred to Thoth not Amun or Muth, but they called the valley their home, and that was enough for her.

"All the Gods are precious, habibi," she'd told him. "We must always show them our love and respect their presence when they reveal it to us."

And that was what he did. He'd grown up with his flock. Trust had been built, and he admired them with a mixture of envy and love. As much as Yugi enjoyed their company, a pain of jealousy clenched his heart whenever he watched them fly. _They_ were not bound by the enclosed wall Djanet. _They _were not forced to remain in a singular place. _They _were not confined to a dark, dank, crowded temple away from the sun, the water, the air, even the town. _They _were not subjected to the orders and obligations of arrogant men. _They _had the power to fly and begin somewhere new. They were free.

Yugi had no such luxury. An arm draped over his eyes blocking the heat, but he couldn't blame the sun for their sudden wetness. Yes, he'd spent years in the Precinct of Mut-Sekhmet under his mother and sister's tutelage learning the art of herbs, physicians and the magic to expel pestilence that made him more suited to the priesthood of Sekhmet rather than Amun. But no, Mut's precinct had been forbidden to him as well, though he never understood why the Divine Servants all but demanded he remain at the precinct after she died. As a Singer of Amun she had only a temporary role in the chief God's ritual and though he shared her love of music, hymn and song, Yugi never imagined he'd be destined for similar fate, even if the House's religious resident didn't think so.

A lone tear escaped his eyes. Yugi had never hated the precinct, not really, but the past weeks had grown incredibly lonely, his existence even more isolated and though it was gradual, his home had become his prison. He wished Muth was here. She'd been the one to hold him when his mother died. It had been she who stroked his hair, held his head in her lap and let him cling to her like a beloved security toy and cry when everyone else had all but ordered him to be strong. He wished she'd taken him with her, but the Divine Servants wouldn't let him accompany her to Djanet. _They_ had an entirely different destiny planned for him. One Yugi wanted no part in, but he knew better than to place his hope on wishes and dreams. Wishes would not buy his freedom. Dreams would not provide him the means to escape the expectations of temple life and its tedious chains.

He expelled a long sigh and tugged a lock of his wild hair. His fingers curiously twirled the pale gold tendrils. His forelock was an unruly arched lock of pale gold and unusual compared to his native ebony locks, despite the fact they spiked wildly, blazing in the breeze like black fire. It was only a matter of time now, he knew. His father had patted the soft tresses for hours when he was a child and despite her employment at the House, her mother never developed the heart to take a blade to them. As son of a Singer of Amun, however, he'd been lucky to avoid having it shaved, but after the servants confiscated his shawls and leather sandals, it was only a matter of time until Menkeperre demanded he conform. The thought filled him with dread until a bird brushed his side and chased the thought away.

Snuggling in the comforting acceptance of the ibis, Yugi laid back again, closed his eyes and, for once, allowed himself to be at peace.

"If I could wish for just one thing…" he breathed, pretending for that tiny moment that he wasn't a temple slave or surrounded by imprisoning walls. He was off in some sort of far off land, like a bird fluttering among exotic flowers, or a serpent coiling in between the refreshing cold and soothing heat of the Nile shore. Or even his beloved blue lotus making its morning descent towards the sun, breaking the surface of its watery crypt and unfurling its petals and basking in the freedom of the light.

"That is why I named you Ujalah", his mother had told him that first morning. "Because like the lotus reaches for the sun, you, Yugi, shine."

"I'd like to have something that is just…for me."

* * *

Hardest thing about this chapter and the Egyptian setting in general? The Kemet/Ancient Egyptian names! Curse my obsession with historical accuracy! I did a LOT of research on Karnak and the Precinct of Amun and was very selective of the places I needed and would describe because there is just SO much, so I stuck with what I needed.

Glossary:

_hem-netjer_-Ancient Egyptian Title for High Priests and priests in general; literally "servant of God"

_Ank-menu_-Festival Hall of Thutmose III; normally translated as "the most glorious of monuments", but "monument to living spirit" is an alternative translation

_Ipet-isut-_Literally "The Most Selected of Places", refers to the area around Karnak and the Precinct of Amun and the main place of worship of the eighteenth dynasty

Ujalah-Kemetic/Ancient Egyptian, literally "shine" (usually a female name)

Habibi-kemetic/Ancient Egyptian form of endearment; literally, beloved; refers to either a lover or a family member

*Little note on Blue Lotus, or the Egyptian blue lotus is the sacred flower of Ancient Egypt, which sadly is extinct in the modern Nile Delta and grew along the east Nile but was also planted in Sacred Lakes for devotional purposes (specifically the Temples to Mut, since it was sacred and a symbol of Amun and the rising sun each morning). Contradictory to popular belief, the flower buds rise to the surface over a period of two to three days, and when ready, open at approximately 9–9:30 am and close about 3 pm. The flowers and buds do not rise above the water in the morning, nor do they submerge at night. I just has to add them ^^

**NEXT TIME: **The Priests of Amun-Ra send Yugi's least favorite person to fetch him and we get a deeper look at Yugi's life in the temple-and what has changed.

**Update date: Friday, June 27th **


	3. Chapter III: Hostage

Got a late start this morning so this chapter is a little late ^^' Sorry about that. But here is the long awaited chapter 3!

I am so happy with the reception to this story! I was so pleased with all the favs and follows, though I was hoping for more REVIEW it got over 85 views according to my Stats so i'm not complaining!

Dedications: I completely forgot but I wanted to dedicate this story as a SUPER late birthday gift to my lovely hikari and good friend Tay: her request was for a Knightshipping fic with a cross-dressing Yugi, which i was more than happy to comply, especially since I was already doing one anyway ^^ Great minds think alike (or in this case a yaoi loving uke and seme have the same guilty pleasure ;))

Also special thanks and love as always to Val for all her help with second opinions when i was questioning my ideas; especially for this chapter (woo! was this one a bitch!)

As always read, review, comment, critique and have fun! and enjoy the historical notes at the bottom! I assume everyone enjoys them since i haven't heard any complaints ^^

* * *

_Chapter III: Hostage_

"Ujalah!" The word bellowed, harsh and angry, and the peace was shattered. Aggravated steps followed the sudden frightened fluttering of wings, and Yugi shot up, awakened by the frightened caws of dozens of screeching birds. He opened his eyes to the fury of swatting wings, raining black and white feathers. He shrieked and covered his face, the panicked feathered limbs nearly swatting his cheek. The flock relaxed and settled a few paces away, leaving Yugi alone with the interloper on the sand.

_Apep and all devils!_ Yugi swallowed a curse. _Why did they have to send him?_ He bit back an annoyed curse when the interloper approached in a heavy, goaded stomp, clearly just as annoyed as Yugi was, but far worse.

"Hem-netjer Siam," Yugi greeted with forced politeness, but his next words were drowned in false praise. "I am glad to see you well this rise."

Siam was unimpressed. He was a short man, stout and round and with a protruding middle that spiked disgustingly between the folds of his pleaded robe and shenti. Like all the hem-hem-netjer, he was hairless with a priestly headdress covering his bald head, and he carried his superiority like a badge of honor, though only he saw it as such. Of all the hem-netjer, hem, Divine and not alike, that flocked between the capital and Djanet's Great House of Amun, Siam was the only one that Yugi hated.

"Why are you not assisting in the morning ritual!?" He demanded in a slurpy tone, like Yugi's very existence was a bother.

Yugi's glare sharpened at the tone, firm and unafraid. "I _am_ performing my morning duties. To the God Thoth. Or at least, I was before you frightened his messengers with your unneeded stomping." He gestured to the flock still perched several paces away with the casual annoyance of explaining common knowledge. "As I do every day when Amin is born again."

Siam's meaty hands balled into fists, the heavy wrinkles and protruding lips curved into a brutish snarl. "Amun is our primary concern," he snapped, more angered that Yugi had spoken back at all then by the actual words. "And you'd do well to remember it!" Having never recovered from his dismissal in the Per-ah's service, Siam made it a habit of commanding every "lesser" hem-netjer, and temple hand he found. Yugi was no exception.

With a cool shrug, Yugi replied in casual irritation. "I'm _not _a hem-netjer, to Amun or otherwise, and I have other duties to attend to when he rises."

A cruel smirk slit Siam's face. "Well then, perhaps if your…duties," he brushed off the word like it was dirt on his shenti, "are occupying too much of your time, perhaps I should speak to the Divine Servants of Amun. I'm certain they can find some lesser servant to lighten your burden."

"No!" Yugi said too quickly and was on his feet in an instant. Siam's smile was awful with triumph but Yugi ignored it. _I'll be damned to Ammut's belly before I let them take _this_ from me._ He declared boldly in his mind. He wouldn't give Siam the satisfaction of seeing him relent.

"Perhaps if you hurry, the Divine Servants won't scold you for missing the morning rituals," Siam chortled, his pendulous belly bouncing.

"I doubt the Divine Servants even noticed my absence," Yugi bit back his disgust. "You seem to be enjoying the temple's sacrifices well enough," he stared at the man's belly and grinned when Siam grimaced. "Tell me, do all of the hem-netjer share so hearty in the God's spoils?"

Siam spun around and struck his meaty palm across Yugi's cheek. The shock, rather than the force behind it, sent Yugi spinning to the ground. He barely touched the sand when Siam's thick fingers clamped around his thin forearm like a vice made of thick sausages and dragged him up. "I thought the hem-hem-netjer had beaten such insolence out of you by now," he snarled, twisting Yugi's arm at an awkward angle and dragged him towards the temple without mercy. "Insolent brat," the brute scolded in his true nature: mean and stupid. "Lounging around lazy and dirty in the sand and playing with filthy birds. What would Isetemken say?"

A single, frozen instant was all took for Yugi's rage to possess him. Fury consumed his hands and flew like a rabid bird attacking Siam's face with its claws and furious screams. Shocked and terrified, Siam screeched, releasing Yugi's arm and retreated like the coward he was. It wasn't enough to watch him cower. Yugi had ignored the slap, ignored the stupid rambling and could even ignore the bruising grip hurting his arm. But he could not ignore or forgive _that_. The way he had said it, like he had a claim to it. Like he had the _right_ to speak it!

Yugi's hand shot forward and gripped the short man by the neck of his tunic. All smugness and superiority gone from Siam's face, instead his eyes were wet, his mouth opened in voiceless plea, and his face scrunched in a groveling apology: he was a coward. A mean, stupid coward and he least of all had any claim to _her_ name.

"Never," Yugi snarled dangerously low. "Say the name of _Per-ah_ Pinejam's second royal wife in my presence again."

He dropped the man and fled to the hall, leaving Siam on the sand. He braced himself against Ramses' statue and gasped. His lungs constricted in shock, rage and despair and let himself sink to his knees. Amun's rays beat down heavily on his back causing his skin to burn. Wanting nothing more than to retreat to the shadowed, relative safety of his room, he forced himself to stand and dragged his feet.

Inside, the House was cool but chilled, and slowly, he dragged himself deeper into the depths of the tomb. The sanctuaries location mapped in his heart. The last thing he needed was Siam complaining about his antics—again.

X

The Divine Servants of Amun, the highest order of hem-hem-netjer, had already finished the sacred morning rituals by the time Yugi arrived. Lesser hem-netjer and House servants extinguished the flames, cleared away tools and incense and dancers brushed past Yugi, silently carrying the tool of their trade. Neither had seen Yugi enter the chamber, but the wet slap on his bare feet on the granite betrayed him.

They spun from the alter and their formally neutral expressions shifted into contrasts of each other.

"Ujalah," the female of the two purred with a curved smile. Short and round with a pudgy chest and the face of an aging girl, she looked nothing like a goddess. Standing on the dais, she stared down at Yugi, gleaming with the pride and mock authority her position commanded. "Good of you to join us. Pity the morning services are all concluded, but perhaps if you begin your vigils now, the Great God Amun will forgive you." Her voice was soft and playfully mocking, but with well concealed sinister.

Next to her, the Divine Servant wore a critical frown and hard eyes that betrayed no emotion. Though taller than Yugi, he was a short man with thick limbs and fragile hands but his harsh, unreadable gaze and stern posture commanded respect and obedience. Yugi did not shrink away.

At one time, Yugi knew them as Menk and Maat, and he was their Yugi, but such familiarities had ceased long ago. They were no longer even Menkheperre and Maatkare anymore. No, now they were the Highest Divine Servant of Amun and God's Wife of Amun: Divine Adoratrice. Names they'd christened in the tradition of previous powers, though Yugi suspected their true purpose was to mimic the divine rite bestowed upon _Per-ahs_ that were denied. Hem-hem-netjer of Amun had never been known for their humanity, least not the ones Yugi had met.

Menkheperre, as Yugi knew the Divine Servant, scrutinizing gaze summed Yugi's disheveled attire and bare feet and shook his head with disapproval. "You were sorely missed at worship this morning," he said without emotion but his scowling eyes spoke volumes.

Yugi mimicked his neutral mask and tone. "Forgive me." It wasn't an apology. "I was doing my chores."

"You were shirking your duties again!" Divine Adoratrice Maatkare cut him off and shot forward, her hard blue eyes burning black as pitch. With all of Menkheperre's power and pride but none of his control, the woman expected obedience like the common folk expected Amun to rise each day. "And what," she snarled in disgust, glaring heatedly at the flimsy shenti he'd slept in, his sand-dusted knees and arms, dirty fingers, and hair matted with ibis feathers. "Do you mean by showing up ragged as a common peasant?"

Yugi was unphased. "What did you expect Divine Adoratrice? When you confiscated all my clothes and shoes but what I wear now?" His voice was a snap and full of sarcasm.

"Do not be ungrateful," Menkheperre chided, stepping down from the dais, commanding even without its additional height. "We provided you with new, more _appropriate_ garments just last rise, did we not?" Though short in stature, his perfect posture and the fact he stood two hands taller than Yugi made him appear larger and thus more intimidating.

Only Yugi saw through the illusion.

"You should not have replaced them in the first place!" Fury laced his words and Yugi let all the raged and betrayal he'd felt bleed into his voice.

"You should feel honored!" Maatkare barked. The heavy beaded braids of her wig writhed about her face like corded ebony snakes and her eyes blazed like an uraeus about to spit fire. "Only we, the Great God's Divine Servants, are permitted to wear such finery!" she bragged but in her voice Yugi thought he heard a plea.

She'd given the same speech when Yugi had returned from a long day of scribary and found the sheep servants obediently stripping the room of his linen tunics, ox leather sandals and replacing them with "proper" House of Life attire. _You should feel honored_ she'd chided when he'd complained, but unlike last night, she'd added, so low it was almost a whisper. "Isetemkeb was."

Yugi blanched his face blank, and or a moment Maatkare looked like she'd regretted the words. Then Yugi's expression hardened: lotus eyes sharpened to Nut blue slits, his jaw clenched until his mouth was a row of angry teeth and his brows furrowed together in a single glaring line. "_She _was _grateful_!" His voice dangerously low and laced with darkness—darkness and venom and barely concealed fury. "You dare speak of her!" His white knuckled hand shook, his shoulders a tense line. "She was _wab Sekhmet_: and Divine Singer of Amun. She healed countless lives and touched even more hearts—including _Per-ah_ Pinedjem'a and Royal Wife Henuttawy's and she devoted her life to Kemet and its entire people. You have _no_ right to even speak her name! Not to me!" He couldn't stop himself from shaking if he wanted to.

"We loved her too Udjalah!" Maatkare shot forward and grabbed Yugi's arm. "Why do you think you are here? Why do you think you are trained as _wab Muth-Sekhment_? Why do you think we kept you safe when the others fled to Djanet?" she raged and pleaded.

"Let go of me!" Yugi demanded, pulling on his arm but she clung tightly to his arm with desperate nails, leaving crescent indents in the pale flesh. "Why do you think we make these decisions for you? It's to keep _you_ safe! Because we loved her and we love you! Do you not understand that?"

"That's a lie!" Yugi snapped, and wrenched at his arm but her grip was tight and desperate.

"Listen to her, Ujalah."Menkheperre marched forward.

"No!" He poured all his strength and grief into his arm and wrenched himself free. The force took Maatkare by surprise and she whirled forward, barely catching herself. Menkpheree caught her and glowered at Yugi who backed away, his glare blazing with harsh rage.

"That is enough!" He growled the command, his composure finally giving way to frustration. "You will do as you are told, Ujalah. We know what's best for you."

"What's best for me?" Yugi cut him off with an incredulous laugh and burlesque respect, hallways between shock and sarcasm. "Is that what you call confining me to my rooms, forcing me to do scribe work and hem-netjer chores, forbidding me from seeing my mother's sacred House and separating me from Past and Muth?" His eyes stung with unshed tears but he willed them not to fall.

"And you think Pasebakhaenniut and Muthedjmet will be different?" Menkheperre shot in a rhetoric laugh, his face contorted with betrayed rage and the fury of powerless love. "You think he will become _Per-Ah_ and come back for you? Like he _promised_?" He spat the word like it was a foul tasting poison. "You think the arrogant fool will honor his promises? Like Amenemnisu honored my ruling when he pardoned the rebels _I_ stopped?" He stomped towards Yugi, who took a cautious step back.

"No, Ujalah, we cannot count on the Per-Ah to help us," he said, soft and serious. "We cannot rely on Kings and dynasties. We have stayed hidden and suffered in their shadows for too long. It's time for us to act." The ferocity in his eyes and voice bordered on madness. Yugi shivered and retreated until his back hit the wall, and Menkheperre towered menacingly over him. He snatched a hand forward and grabbed Yugi's shoulder in a sharp tug and forced him to look at him. His eyes blazed with mad promises. A smile slit his face his tongue licked his upper lip, staring like Yugi was a prized beast he'd succeeded in trapping—and couldn't wait to show off.

"Don't you see, Yugi," Maatkare appeared at his side, her voice dangerously soft. "Once we chose the new _per-ah_, we'll be free. You will have everything. We can _give_ you anything." Her promises were enthralling whispers, temptations of granted wishes and fulfilled dreams—for a price that would cost more than his soul. "All you have to do is obey us. Trust us and never question us again."

"Trust us, Ujalah," Menhkeperre echoed, concluding. "At best you'd only be their servant,"

They spoke in twisted tones: clipped with manipulated care and the softness of a hard master, telling him to be a "good boy"—and if he was, he wouldn't be beaten. Their victorious faces mocked him. They smiled at his silence-his fear.

Pouring all his courage, all his will, all his grief and rage and might into his next movement, Yugi wrenched his arm free with a shrieking "No!"

The refusal echoed off the limestone walls bouncing like the screech of thousands of scared birds taking to wing, and the force behind it was so strong it sent both Servant and Adoratrice whirling back in shock. Yugi didn't know how he reached the door, but with one final look he let all his anguish bleed into his voice: "I'd rather be Past and Muth's slave than your prize!"

He whirled around; leaving the shocked pair behind, but it wasn't the words that made them shake. He had said Past and Muth. It was a common mistake among close comrades and relations to forget titled and full names in public and private in favor of warmer familiarities. They'd done it all the time in their father's presence but he never made a notion of it. Only from Yugi did it have the power to cut.

* * *

And now we see hwy Yugi hates his life in the House of Life of Amun. I hope you all liked Menhkeperre and Maatkare, they're loosely based on the historical Menkeperre and Maatkare (I wonder if that makes them OCs?) XD I did a lot of research to make them accurate, even physical appearances, granted I don't know if they were necessarily as arrogant ad I made them, but I did a lot of research and tried to create characters based on the situation around them, so I hope i pulled it off.

Glossary (I swear everytime I think I got it I miss something)

_Per-Ah_-coptic, literally "The Great House" the title used for the King of Kemet aka Ancient Egypt, however, it was not used until the New Kingdom; the Greek version of the word is Pharaoh

Great Royal Wife-Since there is no word for Queen in the Coptic language, the official title of Queen was Great Royal Wife; signalling the woman's status as wife of the Pharaoh (and thus wife of a God), in Egypt even if the King has many wives the title Royal Wife was given to those with power and influence but there was only one Great Royal wife, who was usually mother of the King's Heir and acted as Queen Regent. As of the New Kingdom, the title also included God's Wife of Amun and the Royal Wife acted as Head of Religious and political power _see God's Wife of Amun_)

_Waset_-Coptic name for Thebes, (modern Cairo) Royal capital until the third intermediate period when it was shifter to Djanet (modern Tanis)

_Apep_-(Yugi used him in a curse so i figured I'd add it)-The enemy of Ra, and the Kemetic Orthadox (ancient egyptian faith) equivalent to the devil. He is the serpent, whale or water creature (water snakes in Egypt were associated with him because they were more dangerous and poisonous than land snakes and didn't eat rats) That lived in the primal waters of chaos and sought to restore the world to nothingness. He lived in the Underworld and each night attacked Ra's boat to try and swallow him but he was always defeated by Seth (contradictory to popular belief Seth was highly though of and was actually made into the Chief God during the 19th Dynasty, it wasn't until the greeks started associated the Egyptian Gods with their own that he was seen in a negative light)

House of Life-the Ancient Egyptian name for Temples to the Gods, usually simplified as "The House" (there was no word for temple, again that was a Greek association); The House of Life of Amun contains two main parts: the Precinct of Amun where most of the temples and additions were made, and the House of Mut or Mut-Sekhmet which is located through the south gate down an Avenue of Spinexes: Unlike Amun's temple it contains only one temple housing a Statue of Mut that is believed to envoke her Ka, and an enormous crescent-shaped Sacred lake. Her temple also houses dozens of Sekhmet statues because Sehkmet and Mut became associated as other halves of the other during the New Kingdom.

Divine Servant of Amun-The title associated with the High Priest of Amun's House of Life; and referred to the hem-netjer with the highest standing; other titles were First Prophet of Amun and _hem netjer en tepy_; Menhkeperre, son of Pinedjam I, held this office until he swore loyalty to Psusennes I

Divine Adoratrice-second title created for the High Priestess of Amun, and the second highest rank for a woman in the priesthood, second only to the title God's Wife of Amun (which was usually given to the Great Royal wife); the office was important because she was in charge of anointing (crowning) the next Pharoah, and was usually a daughter of the current Pharaoh taken on as a successor to the current one; title reach its peek of power during the Third intermediate period and Late Period. Sometimes coupled with title God's Wife of Amun; Maatkare, daughter of Pinedjam I, held both titles.

God's Wife of Amun-Title for the Highest ranking priestess of Amun and later given to the Great Royal Wife during the New Kingdom and Third Intermediate period when Amun's cult was at its peek, where it reached full religious and political , the office was for the King's Daughter who was to remain an unmarried virgin in order to remain in Royal succession and would adopt a daughter of the King to succeed her. This practice was transferred to the Divine Adoratrice and the position of God's Wife was then given to the Great Royal Wife to symbolize her status and power, both political and religious as second to the Per-Ah. Maatkare held this title until it was lost of Muthenjky, wife of Psusennes I

**Historical** **Note: **As i mentioned before, Egypt was split during this time, hence why it was called the Third Intermediate period, but before Psuenne was official Pharaoh of all, by Neferkare Amenemnisu. Now his reign was short, so there isn't much on him, but the one thing that stood out was during his reign he pardoned the leaders of a rebellion against the High Priest's authority during the 25th year of his predecessor's reign. Now some sources say it was Menkheperre who pardoned the rebel leaders, other say he was the one who stopped the rebellion and Amenemnisu was the one who pardones the leaders (they'd previously been exiled), more sources went with Amenemnisu being the pardoner so for the sake of this story i went with that and it gave him a reason to not trust the Pharaohs.

Man that's a lot of notes ^^' but you guys know me and my need for historical accuracy!

As always read, review, reply, comment critique ask questions and go nuts! i love researching for this story cause everything seems to fall right into place!

**Next Time:** Timaeus learns the _true_ reason Dartz requested him for this mission and Yugi comtemplates his future, and makes an important decision.**  
**


	4. Chapter IV: Flight

Sorry this is a little late in posting: I was feeling really sick morning, but I wanted to get this up for everyone so enjoy! I hope your all excited!

Also I've been getting a lot of wonderful comments from everyone but please don't forget to review: I like knowing what it is I'm doing right, especially since this is my first time doing Knightshipping.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Historical figures mentioned are all fictional versions of themselves and in no way related to actual human beings. All mentioned places pertain and are based on their real world locations. Yugioh and all its characters belong to Takehashi (and Konami since the Doma arc is Anime Only)

Dedications: As always to Val for being such a wonderful beta and such a loving friend! To Tay, my beloved Hikari, and another good friend, who loves Knight as much as I do. Also to BlackCatLuv for getting me hooked on Knightshpping int he first place all those years go.

As always review, comment, critqiue, ask questions and go nuts with your theories and ideas! i love reading them!

* * *

_Chapter IV Flight_

The galleon docked with a rough jerk: the bow collided with the Nile's bank and imbedded in the wet sand. The stop was so forceful even the most experienced sea hands lost their balance. But there was no time for rest.

With the authority of a hard master, Timaeus ordered the entire fleet armored and ready to march. The entire brigade was on the sands awaiting orders in a matter of minutes and anyone caught staggering felt the bite of his furious tongue. Among themselves mistakes could be made, even funny ones, but Timaeus commanded perfection and demanded nothing less than the strictest discipline. No one dared follow once he descended the plank, or even humor the possibility of arriving late and sneaking in among the barracks. It was ridiculous to arrive looking anything less than pristine, and idiotic to hide a snicker or even a hint of humor. When it came to his men, Timaeus expected only soldiers. No one escaped the hunter of his gaze and Timaeus missed nothing.

He descended with heavy, graceful steps. His helm was absent, revealing the flames of his hair and the sharpness of his face defined in full glory. The curve of his lips slit into a smile but it was an uneasy smile, blaring confidence and pride that at any moment could shift to barbed annoyance, or the gritted roar of a dragon's fury. His eyebrows furrowed in command and his single emerald eye blazed with a fire his blind one only illuminated. It promised words and glory but warned of strict protocol and the punishment of ignorance.

"Soldiers," his voice boomed. He was no longer their comrade, no longer the fierce Dragon Knight who inspired legends and rumors. No, he was their Trierarch. He was their General and they were only solders.

"We march on the temple of the Sun God," he announced in a flat tone that silenced all cheering. "Remember your mission." He stopped and spun. The fire in his emerald eye blazed with command while his blind side stressed obedience. "We are sent here not as invaders, not as conquerors, not as slavers but rescuers: we are here to find and capture the priests of the temple only. Draw your weapon only if they draw theirs, attack only if they attack you first, but you are to disarm, not fight. You are to restrain and capture not kill, and you are not to lay sword nor hand on any servant, any temple attendant, nor any innocent. We are to capture the priests and their servants with no bloodshed. We are not to harm any brought under our service. We are Locrian Soldiers. We are dragons of Atlantis and our King has allied himself with the new Pharaoh, and we honor that contract by obeying his will. Our King has ordered us to capture the High Priests and escort them and their allies back to Djanet: alive and _un_touched, and now I am giving you that same command. Obey it as you would obey me, honor it as you honor your King, and never forget the vow you've taken, the oaths you've made, and _never_". The words turned harsh and cold, prickling like icy spears, the coldness all the more deadly in the desert. "_Never_ forget the worst crime of all is dishonor. Dishonor yourself and you dishonor your king, and your country and it is a sin _I_ will not forgive." He paused, allowing the warning to sink.

Some shrank away: their fear enforcing their obedience. Others bore the accusation and met it with respect and understanding. Some grumbled their displeasure: the long months at sea had pumped their blood with adrenaline and a lust only blood could quench but none could fight Timeaus and leave without scars for their arrogance. Scars many of them still wore. Timaeus kept his mask but internally allowed himself to smile. _Good,_ he thought. _As long as they obey_.

"Go!" he barked, low and harsh. "March!" With a wave of his hand they were off, punctual under their general's scrutinizing gaze.

"You're insistent on leading the men yourself then, General?" Dartz asked from the ship.

Timaeus didn't turn around. "They are _my_ men, Majesty. They are loyal to Locri and Atlantis, but they will obey only my orders."

"Your sense of honor never ceases to amaze me." Dartz congratulated with pride. He stepped off the ship to Timaeus' surprise. Had he changed his mind about the plan? Timaeus had been reluctant to leave his ship's command in anyone but his own, even his King's, but he refused to send his troops into battled led by anyone but himself.

Instead, Dartz stopped next to him, his gaze focused forward: watching, calculating, but his words were a secret whisper. "It's why I have a special mission for you." The King explained not once looking at him.

The General understood at once and continued watching his men. "And what mission is that?" he whispered.

"There's another reason Psusennes requested our aid and it has nothing to do with his fear of the High Priests. When his sister left the temple, they were forced to leave someone behind. A boy, just barely a man from what I understand. They call him Yugi."

"Yugi?" Timaeus gapped at the unusual name. It certainly wasn't Coptic or sounded like any other language he recognized. Was it a childhood name of sorts? A Wet name perhaps? "That is an unusual name for Kemet."

"Indeed," Dartz agreed, but did not turn. "His mother was a Singer of Amun. He's trained as a Priest of Mut-Sekhmet at Amun's sister temple, but the boy is not a priest himself. Yet when Muthedjmet tried to take him with her to Djanet they denied the request against both their wills. Now why do you think that is?"

Timaeus forced away surprise when the keys clicked into place. "You think the High Priest and Priestess are using him as a hostage."

"Precisely," Dartz gave the smallest of nods."He is their father's youngest child and the only child by his second wife, a beloved woman by the family. Even his Great Royal Wife held a place in her heart for her. It is not difficult to see why the High Priest would see use of him. Even if they cannot stop Psusennes from becoming Pharaoh, they _can_…" he paused to find the right word. "_Negotiate _their role in the deserts affairs a little more vocally."

"Using their own blood as a bargaining chip." No amount of reserve or training could conceal the venom boiling on Timaeus face. "Disgraceful," he hissed low with disgust and dangerous with rage.

"Indeed," Dartz's face was set in a hard frown. "Only you know of him, Timaeus. I need you to find Yugi and bring him to the ship as soon as it docks on the shore. It is crucial we separate the boy from the priests as soon as possible. From what Psusennes and his lady describe he despises them, and has already guessed their motives, but the priests have never been known to surrender easily. Again, Timaeus, only _you_ know of him and you _must_ find him and bring him to the ship. Explanations can be done later. Securing his safety is our priority." Dartz shook as he spoke, his words fractured with urgency.

Timeaus let all his reassurance and honor fill his voice like a soothing touch. "I understand." He nodded and smiled when he sensed his King relax. "How will I identify Yugi?"

"His real name is Ujalah," Dartz began with a touch more relaxation. "He is of age but appears young, and you will know him best." Dartz gave a chuckle. "From how Psusennes describes him, he has hair like yours, but the colors are black, the bangs gold, and he has lotus blue eyes."

"Lotus blue?" Timaeus' brow arched.

"Violet, I believe is the closest color. He is the only one who has them."

"Very well," Timaeus nodded and stepped down the plank. He tried to keep his focus on the task ahead, but curiosity conquered fresh images in his mind. A boy with hair shaped similar to his, and violet eyes? What would he look like? Surely not the intimidating warrior of himself. A Singer's child, so of course, lovely, and a royal child as well, so naturally he must share some of Psusennes and his wife's traits. He closed his eyes: his imagination arranging and rearranging pieces and bits of faces like an incomplete puzzle that formed a face, but none seemed accurate.

"Oh and Timaeus," The almost juvenile humor in Dartz tone, like a child with a secret, stopped him. His thoughts discarded, Timaeus looked over his shoulder, waiting.

"Lady Muthendjinet also tells me the boy has a fierce personality: in fact they say he is Mut-Sekhmet reborn, as his mother was. And he _will_ fight you when you meet him. I trust that won't be a problem?"

Timaeus' brows rose high, a look of puzzled curiosity crossed his face. He knew little of the Kemetic myths but all knew of Sekhmet: the fearless and terrifying lioness goddess who unified with the divine mother and became consort of the Sun and embodied her husband's wrath. She was also a ferocious protector and slayer of demons, but as gentle and loving as a mother with her cubs. Timaeus pondered the new information; a lovely boy of royal blood with a loving heart but who was also a spitfire?

"Not at all my king." He finally said and marched across the sands to join his men. An intrigued smile slit his face. "Not at all."

X

He ran until his feet burned. Through the labyrinth of the Hypostyle Hall, past the domineering walls of pylons and colossus statues of past kings and the scrutinizing eyes of Gods. Servants fled from his path, lesser hem-netjer called his name, but Yugi ignored their concern and curious questions.

His heart beat desperately against the bars of his ribs until its wings were bloody like a savage beast in a cage. His arms pumped at his sides propelling his body forward. His feet burned like every step was on shards of broken pottery. His body ached, his lungs burned and words escaped his throat in heavy breathless wheezing. A face full of strong light almost blinded him when he entered the forecourt and found himself dwarfed by the watchful gaze of lion-bodied sphinx donning the heads of rams and past kings.

He didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Not when he had finally taken flight. Not now that he'd past the monstrous walls that had become his prison. Once, the domineering structures had been grand accomplishments depicting the triumphs of his ancestors. Now, the massive walls of sandstone reminded him of impenetrable bars; a permanent domineering reminder that he was a captive. That his fate was no longer his own.

With the heat and wind of the desert on his face and Ra's light on his back, he ran through the forecourt until the gapped wall faded became a distant mirage. The long imprisonment he'd felt since Muth's departure became a faded memory he could almost pretend wasn't real.

His legs finally gave out and his heart burst. He collapsed outside the final pylon and braced himself in a shadow of stone and allowed himself to just lie there. Lungs dry and throat parched his breathing raspy and heavy, he couldn't even pause without chocking on air. The scorching sand burned and scrapped his palms and legs and yet he felt invigorated. The wall behind him stood solitary and disappointed: its power lost.

Free. Yugi's heart fluttered slightly, like a baby bird testing flight for the first time. Was he free? Could he be free? How long would it last? Surely the Divine Servants would send the hem-netjer to fetch him soon and begin the cycle over again.

Unless he ran.

It was ridiculous to think and idiotic to consider. On the wrong side of the Nile and isolated by the desert, the House of Life of Amun was a literal and symbolic paradise. A single oasis among an endless stretch of barren wasteland: scorching sun stronger than all Kemet, tiny blades of sand coarse enough to tear flesh from bones in a sandstorm. Like Amun-Ra's divinity rising from the primeval sea of chaos. Even if he survived, the massive salt water sea barricaded the land from invaders. Hiking up the Nile would be just as pointless: it'd be weeks before he reached the Delta—if the hot sun, river crocodiles, and desert cats didn't kill him before dehydration and hunger did. The only possible hope was Waset.

The royal capital stood mockingly on the other side of the river but the annual flood had filled the canals creating a clear path from the temple to the capital. The hem-netjer would never find him there. He could lose them among the streets and get an apprenticeship or a job as a healer, even perform on the streets as a dancer. His mother had taught him plenty. He could survive, perhaps even stowaway on a ship headed north and bribe the captain to drop him off at Djanet. Waset meant freedom, hope, choices: everything he'd ever wanted—at the cost of swimming across the crocodile invested waters of the Nile if the impossibly strong current didn't sweep him out to sea. And with the recent ankh flood, its shadows more profound, creating the perfect hunting ground for river monsters.

It was impossible to accomplish. Foolish to even consider and suicidal to risk. Yet, as he pushed himself to his knees and stood on wobbly legs that found their strength, the risks seemed tempting.

Even now, the scorching sand and fierce sun, the dry sheltering wind, its own mixture of desert heat and chilled Nile air, ripped away the countless layers of expectation and obedience heaped upon his iron-will like heavy chains.

"Free?" he questioned, testing the word on his tongue. It felt foreign and strange. An aspect that didn't really exist. "Free." He said it again and this time his heart fluttered. "Free," he said the word again like he could claim it. "Free!" A determined dream on the verge of becoming an actuality.

Waset stood proud and welcoming on the far shore. The precinct's once intimidating walls and its vicious shouts, nothing more than the fading of a forgotten nightmare.

He could do it, he realized, runaway and leave. Mut-Sekhmet's precinct was only a short run away. He could wait until the sacred barks sailed up the canal bringing the Singers of Amun for their next assignment. He could sneak onto the boat, or dye his hair and hide among them. No one would suspect him. Or he might not even have to wait that long. Food and offerings were brought every day: it'd be easy to hide his hair, veil his face and slip in with the servants. The hem-netjer would be so busy looking for him among the massive complex: it would take them days to search everywhere, let alone all the nooks and crannies he'd memorized from games of hide and seek as a child. His tutors had wasted hours looking for him, and he'd only been a child then. Outwitting them now would be child's play. Possibilities swam in his brain. Schemes with no hope of failure calculated and sorted replaced by another if the current one had even a single fault.

He could do it and it would be easy. He could do it.

Knees buckled weekly, legs quickening like wet papyrus, his heart hammered with a terrible feeling and suddenly he was overcome by a nameless dread.

He _could_ have done it. He _could_ have escaped his captures long ago and started a new life. Yet here he was, alone on the sphinx canal shore just outside Kemet's most sacred House of Life. And as difficult as the Divine Servants had made the last few months with their strict rules, controlling schedules and outrageous demands: it was still his home.

His father had lived and ruled there: had made great accomplishments and commanded vast legions. It was where he'd lived with his wife and children and raised Yugi's siblings, blessing them in the divinity of the Gods and delighting their dreams with stories of the histories inscribed there. It was where his father had met his mother. Where she'd trained as a hem-netjer of Sekhmet, healed the sick, and delighted the Gods with her golden voice and skilled lyre strings. Where Yugi had been a toddler and his mother delighted him for hours by dancing and singing songs and letting him shake menat beads and bangs sistrums. He'd laughed for hours at the fascinating sounds. Where he and his siblings had spent the hottest afternoons splashing and swimming in the sacred spring and where he and his mother would watch the lotus rise from the waters. And his father would seat him in his lap like his own personal throne and for those delightful moments he'd felt like a _Per-Ah_ too. His father, while playing with his tresses would always say the Gods had even grown him a crown. And Pase joked that they could be _Per-Ah_s together.

But there were sad times too. When his father had left and his mother's patients didn't survive. Two had been Menkeperre's predecessors, and his older brothers. Yugi wondered if Hetthunway had ever truly forgiven Isetemkheb for being unable to save them. There had been spats and fights among them as well. He remembered once when Menkeperre had refused to speak to him because he preferred the senat game Pase had given him rather than the scribe tools he had. Back when Yugi was a child and wanted to play all day instead of study. Or when he'd swiped a pomegranate from the offering table as a mischievous and hungry six-summer babe and Maatkare had scolded him to tears. Only for Muth to strike her proud sister for being so harsh with one so young and ignorant. Yugi never stole from the table again, but only because Muth explained they were gifts for the Gods and they'd be upset if Yugi took them, just as he'd be if she had taken his toys. Maatkare had never forgiven her sister for that, but it wasn't because of the slap; they'd been family. There was love among the walls and even when he'd left to accompany his mother or join his father and brother: he'd always been excited to come home.

_Home_. This place had been _home_. When had it become a prison? When had those loving memories etched into stone and water become impenetrable bars and tedious chains? When had it ceased being a paradise to escape _to _and become a cold empty fortress to escape _from_?

He knew. Even if he chose not to admit it, he knew even as his legs crumbled and he sank to his knees in the shadow of a colossus statue. His arm and shoulder braced against a huge stone slab supporting its base. The rough sandstone felt warm and smooth beneath his cheek. The Nile's warm current blew through his bangs and he could almost imagine familiar figures massaging his scalp. He turned to the statue, knowing the face even with the skull too high and directly in the Amun-Ra's brightness to see clearly. He stood tall and powerful: his jaw strong, his eyes sharp, his nose curt and full lips carved into a neutral line. Firm arms chiseled in to perfect, smooth muscles folded across his chest: a flail in one strong hand, an Osiris staff in the other. Broad stone shoulders outlined a powerfully built chest tapering to masculine hips. His legs were long and powerful. He was naked save for a Nemes crown of sovereignty adorning his brow and a permanently styled shenti. Not a man, not a _Per-Ah_, but a God immortalized in stone, Pinedjam I looked every inch the indomitable Divine Servant of Amun and the commanding ruler of the desert he'd been in life. But the eyes were cold, the smile bland and the hands solitary: it was a mere shadow of the man behind the God. The brave, loyal, loving man Yugi had known and loved.

"Papa." He chocked and crumbled. His upper half draped weakly at his father's feet. His cheeks pinched and hot tears pricked his eyes before overflowing and rolling down his cheeks in hot streams. "Mama." His body wracked with heavy sobs and he did nothing to hold them back. He hugged the slab. Weak fingers clenched the engraving of her name and two others beneath Pinedjam's cartouche. His weak arms were the only thing keeping him up. When they could no longer hold him, he let his body slide to the ground. He lied against the slab, crying loudly and brokenly, and with no regard for who saw him.

He hadn't cried when she died. Not when she'd been smiling so strongly despite her pain and stroking his cheek with her fragile fingers. They'd called it irony: that the incarnation of Sekhmet-Mut, herself, could not chase away her own demon of pestilence. Except, it wasn't a demon or disease that afflicted her. No, it was her heart that killed her. And it was its unwillingness to repair when Pinedjam died. He'd cried then, alone and broken when they'd transported her body to the burial chamber of the _Per-Ah_. And he did so now.

Except now he didn't have Muth's loving embrace to dry his tears or Pase' reassuring smile and comforting arms, or even his mother's final warning that he'd always be safe and loved with his siblings. Menkeperre and Maatkare would never be the Menk and Maat he adored as a child. Pase and Muth would never return from Djanet, the exiled capital of the marsh. The family they once were would never cease its perpetual split.

No, Amun's House of Life was no longer home, and it never would be again. But would Waset be any better?

He rolled over and pressed his bare back against the warm, rough slab. His feet sprawled beneath him. He stared at the white city fading like ripples in the wave of heat, so close he could walk to it. Inviting, mocking like a mirage just before it disappeared and fate had a good laugh. Between them, the Nile rose and fell, waves roughened with the annual flood. Even the canal tossed and rolled sea foam upon the sands as dangerous as the ocean. It was a formidable force during the driest of Kemet's summers, but just after the flood…he'd never survive the swim.

But if he could just board a ship…find a way to travel North to the Delta, to Djanet to Pase and Muth.

Was it worth the risk?

He closed his eyes and stood up, walking to the edge of the forecourt. His options weighed against the other like the heart against Ma'at's feather on the scales of Anubis. Possibilities and scenarios categorized against the faults and flaws. Then his mind erased them both and his heart and mind had their answer. Yugi opened his eyes and exhaled and with the movement, he expelled all his doubts and fears. His decision made, he turned to take those final steps and into a new freedom, a freedom that could only come from making a decision _he_ chose.

A shadow appeared out the corner of his eye when he turned. At first, it was so faint, Yugi thought it no more than a trick of the heat, but his curiosity was unsatisfied with the brushed off answer. He narrowed his eyes and old a hand to block the sun.

It rolled across the desert: a narrow, horizontal shape like a low-riding hill wigging in a heat wave but it was too straight, and appeared…bigger?

Yugi squinted harder, trying to read shapes through the heat, but all he could make out was a single, large line. But now he could see it was the color of the Nile and light bounced off it, reflective and temporary blinding. Suddenly, another shape rolled into view: floating across the Nile like a low cloud, but the shape was triangular like a massive white, one-dimensional pyramid. It caught Yugi's attention and immediately he recognized they were sails.

His heart leapt into his chest. Was it a supply ship? But why was it coming from the north rather than across from Waset? Had Pase and Muth returned for him after all? Hope fluttered in his chest, but present experience warned him against rash joy. Apprehension reminded him to be cautious and his sharp eyes quickly saw why.

Its sails were too large and triangular, its neck large and bulky and rising foredeck was too thick to be the long, slender galleys of the royal barks. This wasn't a royal ship. Or even a Kemetic ship.

Sharp eyes caught the seal on the flag and Yugi's heart dropped to his stomach like a stone in a well. Breath froze in his throat. Shock and terror rooted his feet to the ground like his body was made of stone.

He recognized that crest. The _world _knew that crest: the ferocious single-eyed dragon the color of the sea with a sword in its mouth against an Atlantis blue background_._ Only the Dragon Knights of Atlantis, the King's most strategic and ruthlessly loyal Generals carried a dragon as their symbol, but only one bore a green dragon with a single-scared eye: Timaeus of Locri, the fiercest and most powerful Dragon Knight in Atlantis.

_Now,_ Yugi recognized the purpose of the ships. _Now_ he understood what the land shape was and why it was growing bigger, no, not bigger, _closer_, and _who_ exactly was leading it. Bile rose in Yugi's throat: his heart ceased to beat, seized by horror and fear, and his entire body shook with shocked despair. Timaeus of Locri: the worst of Atlantis' generals was leading his army right to the capital of Kemet's House of Life.

Atlantis was invading Egypt.

* * *

Yup, I ended it there ^^

Tim's back! I gotta say i LOVE writing Timaeus, he's just so much fun and its so much fun balancing his personalitiy, especially now that he's after Yugi and out little one has perked his curiously ;)

Speaking of which I'm very curious to see everyone's opinions on Yugi's decision making ;)

Don't think there was any knew vocab this chapter but If you have any questions please feel free to ask ^^

_**Next Time:** _Atlantis has invaded Egypt and Yugi makes a split-second decisions that will change his life. Meanwhile, Timaeus' invasion goes off without a hitch, but he can't help but notice someone is _missing_.


	5. Chapter V: Invasion

Decided to post this one early ;) This will be my last chapter before my last summer class starts next week YAY! Thank goodness I got at least 5 chapters typed up in advance ;) But it means I will have to start using a writing schedule to stay on top of everything (Phew) hope I can pull it off.

As always read, review, comment, critique and ask questions! I REALLY want to read everyone's comments. I'm having so much fun writing this story! it just flows and comes so naturally to me! I think cause it combines a lot of the ideas I've wanted to portray in other stories just never fit ;) And Timaeus is just a joy to write!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Depictions of historicalcharacters and places are all fiction and I in no way claim they are real. Characters belong to Takehashi and Koonami.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter_ V: Invasion_

It was against his own will. He could pretend the decision was made for him**. **That he had no choice and this was the only way, but he knew that was a lie. Nothing he rationalized could or would convince him that he was doing the right thing. _Right_. He chuckled, dark and bitter. There was a dry irony in that obnoxious word.

And yet here he was, as if the morning's breakthroughs were only a faded dream. And that was the most painful irony of all.

Yugi could've cursed the Gods for their cruel games and insane plot twists: he could just picture them snickering in the Afterlife weaving fates and hopes with the careless laughter of gossiping seamstresses. Only his devoted upbringing and respect for his divine parents kept his tongue behind his teeth. It would've been hypocritical of him anyway. He'd made his choice and he'd known the answer the second he realized it was an army marching towards Waset and not a single ship. It didn't matter how much he detested it, it didn't matter how both his brain and heart knew it was the wrong choice, it didn't matter that it would cost him everything: it was _his _choice and that was all that mattered.

Yugi stormed through the pillows of Hypostyle Hall and hollered just loud enough for his voice to echo: "Get out of here now!"

Servants and hem-netjer alike stopped and stared at him with bewildered faces, torn halfway between confusion and shock. "We have to leave!" He warned "Atlantis' army is coming!"

"Atlantis!" A servant dropped the tray she'd been carrying and scrunched her fingers to her cheeks in horrified shock.

"Yes!" Yugi confirmed nodding and frantic. "They're coming across the desert as we speak.

"Atlantis!?" A scribe repeated, terrified nails sinking into the still drying stele he'd just created in desperate comfort.

"We have to get out now!" Yugi ordered.

"What lies are this?" A hard voice spat.

Yugi spun around, violet eyes blazing with rage and glared at Siam so fiercely the bullish man flinched. "You accuse me of false words!?" Yugi screeched, low and dangerous. "You who lines your belly with substance while others starve?"

"Enough of your lies!" Siam shoved forward, his voice full of cowardly triumph rather than any actual conviction. "Causing trouble for the Divine Servants are you?" he accused, harsh and derisive. "We all heard your biting words to their kindness."

Yugi wanted to protest, but one glance at the steadying calmness on their waning faces, and he swallowed a retort. Even the most paranoid of the temple advocates relaxed their stressed shoulders.

They reminded Yugi so much of his hopeful, innocent self. So naïve and overconfident that things would work out in his favor that Yugi wanted to scream**. **He wanted to shake them, throttle them, hurt them before someone else did, and far worse than he would.

He spun to Siam with savage eyes and biting words. "You think I'd lie about something so severe?" He thought what Pase would say in that incident, born leader he was, imagined his proud encouraging smile. "So you chose to believe my words are some nasty tricky rather than accept the possibility of the truth? What purpose do I have in speaking such a lie? What reason? If all I wanted was to cause trouble for the Divine Servants why would I involve the whole precinct? Why would I claim the world's greatest nation is coming to invade us were it just a trick? Why would I claim something so outlandish and cruel unless it was the truth? Would you really risk the lives and safety of everyone in this House if you were wrong? Ha!" He gestured to the crowd with an arm, his laugh short and sharp and his words spoken with the authority of a king.

Muttering began to fill the walls, echoing against stone, even Siam no longer looked confident. Yugi just stared at him, smile curling when Siam cowered under the sharpness of his glare. "You've always been a fool Siam, but even I never thought you a coward to this extent."

"Be silent!" Siam shot forward and struck him hard across the cheek. The unexpectedness more than the force, sent Yugi spiraling to the ground. Siam laughed victoriously, the way the local bully in town laughed after picking on a small animal. "I've had enough of your rebellion! When our Divine master and mistress hear of this—"

"What?" Yugi snapped standing and made no effort to nurse the growing bruise on his cheek. "You _still_ don't believe me?" Yugi stomped forward and Siam mouth snapped closed with a click of the teeth. "Go outside and check! Though chances are you'll be dead before you return."

Siam stared in horror. "Y-Y-You dare?"

"Yes, I dare!" Yugi shouted "Because it's true, we need to evacuate now!"

"What's going—Ujalah?" Yugi span around where Menkheperre and Maatkare both stood in the threshold, the commanding tone softening to hopeful surprise. They stared at him with blank expressions than smiles; some awful mixture between happiness and victorious certainty.

"Good to see you've come to your senses and return—" he reached a hand towards the boy but Yugi wrenched his arm away, glaring, a silent gesture that he'd yet to be forgiven. It was cruel, and Yugi knew it, but any other action would've given them hope and that would've been even crueler.

"The Atlantis army is invading the temple. Timaeus' ship is on its way as we speak." Yugi announced, his voice dangerously grave and with no trace of humor.

"This is lunacy!" Siam screeched.

"Enough!" Menkheperre shouted silencing all, but his expression was one of annoyance and anger. It was all Yugi needed to know it was a mistake to come back even if it did clear his conscience.

He was still glaring at the Divine Servant when a terrible heart-wrenching scream broke the silence. A shaking servant girl pointed a trembling finger at the crowd clamored in the direction she pointed where they stood stupid in the threshold, frozen in curious shock. Yugi shoved his way to the front, his small stature weaving between the forests of bodies. He barely registered the sight when a thunderous crush shook the walls. Dust rained overhead, stinging Yugi's eyes. Several people dropped screaming and covering their heads. Another high-pitched scream echoed and Yugi saw why.

The bow of a massive ship dominated Sphinx Avenue then rammed into the gap of the massive sandstone pylon. The nose tore through the sands of the forecourt splashing up canal water like a mini wave. The force sent a second shock reverberating through the temple and another rain of dust from overhead when the Hypostyle Hall walls shook. Screams echoed and occupants ducked to their knees, arms shielding their heads.

"We're under attack!" Someone screamed: the words, the trigger that erupted in chaos. The spell of curiosity broken, fear sank in, and panic soon followed. Someone crashed into Yugi and sent him flying, he slammed onto his back and curled into a ball as terrified, trembling bodies ran screaming in a stampede of panicked terror.

Yugi crawled to his feet, catching a glance at a temple servant crying in the corner: dirt-caked dress and hair, her tunic was stained pink where a shoulder wound bled shallowly. Her hands obscured her wet face, her lips the color of a bruise. To his shock neither Menkheperre nor Maatkare had moved. Menkheperre just stared forward, face blank and looking foolish while Maatkare was shaking more from disbelief than fear or shock. They just stood and stared looking foolish, as if not understanding. Not quite able to grasp the reality even as it happened right in front of them. Unable to accept for all their power in Kemet and their hatred for the _Per-Ah_, that they would be powerless and broken by a far more powerful third party.

They couldn't accept they had been attacked first, that they were truly being invaded.

"What do we do**?" **A hem-netjer with a bruised face and a cut arm pleaded over the broken sobs of girls hiding in the corners. All looked desperate and scared.

"Attend to yourselves," Maatkare told the wounded, but she spoke dazedly and lacking all her previous authority.

Yugi shivered, eyes falling once more on the invading army. Soldiers poured from the ship like a shinning flood, more savage than the Nile. One shinning figure preceded the rest. He led, not marched, and they followed, no one dared pass him. Unlike his men, he wore no helmet and exposed his face in all its grotesque beauty to his victims.

Yugi didn't need to be told who he was. Lines of description from rumors and stories painted a clear image: wild hair blazing black like a giant fire with highlight that shifted from the deepest of blue-violets to the most striking blue. Silver forelock framed his chiseled face: sharp with angled and a strong chin and a sinister, singular smirk that morphed into a unique set of eyes-one wide and angular and bright with emerald fire and the other perpetually shut with a harsh scar indented across from brow to nose like the claw mark of some hideous creature.

Yugi's heart stopped beating and breath froze in this throat. Even his thoughts muted in his mind, he'd known it was coming-known _who_ was coming but faced with the happening he was unable to accept the sheer reality of it.

Conscious thought abandoned him like a helpless cub left to fend for itself. His subconscious mind, sensing danger, screamed at him to run but his treacherous body betrayed him. Another scream broke the silence and Yugi raced from the Hall.

Having lost the advantage of surprise, the soldiers fractured and so did the House of Life, but while Amun singers and hem-netjer s, servant girls and God's slaves ran screaming in chaotic patterns, the soldiers separated into ordered fractions blocking escape routes and circling additional housing. The ship blocking the canal, the barracks sealing the outer pylons and the soldiers infiltrating the structure: suddenly, Yugi realized their intent.

The capital was never their prize. It only took Yugi a fraction of a second to realize that: it was Amun's House of Life. His heart and body were in revolt. His limbs light, ready to flee, but his heart was paralyzed by fear and the screams of horror. A handful of hem-netjer and servants darted past him: some panicked and screeching with terror, others silent and covered in dust. Girls and scribe apprentices were huddled on the floor staring at him with wet eyes. He wasn't following the crowd deeper into the confining halls of the House. They could hide, but they'd be found and they'd be trapped. Escape impossible. Too late to evacuate, all Yugi could do was run.

Fear moved his feet, his heart hammering, desperate and hopeless. Wetness pricked his eyes. Prayers and pleads that didn't reach his voice echoed in his mind. Prayers to his fathers. Pleads to his mother. _Please, _came the desperate plea, his voice was too weak to repeat as he ran blindly through the precinct. _Please help me. _

Suddenly his feet became entangled and he stumbled face first into wetness. Panic seized him at first, but once he surfaced, his mind cleared. Reeds tangled at his feet, and lotus blossoms floated about him spinning like little fairies dancing on the surface of the water. They spiraled in a single direction, beckoning Yugi to follow them. He obeyed, and the he saw it. The southern gate next to Amenhophis II's temple just adjacent to the Sacred Lake where an avenue of sphinxes led to another precinct—and the House of Life of Mut-Sekhmet.

His mother's Goddess who she served so faithfully.

The ferocious and fiercely protective lioness who his father praised every morning with gifts of wine and blood and prayed to for strength and the protection of his family.

And it was open. No soldiers blocked its path or occupied its entrance. Would they even think to look there for him? The hem-netjer wouldn't. Why would Atlantis soldiers, naïve to its importance to Kemet's religion even think to go there?

With a prayer of hope to his deceased parents, Yugi fled as fast as his calloused feet could run. The hot sand stung the soles with fierce blisters, but the sacred waters had worked their magic and suddenly he felt lighter. The wind blew south offering a small push. He could almost see the ram-headed sphinxes bow their heads in approval. The House of Life shined in the light at the end of the avenue, beckoning like a faded mirage with none of the heart-wrenching disappointment when it revealed itself false.

Soon, he found himself under the watchful gaze of hundred of Sekhmet statues, lioness-headed, and both her ferocity and loyalty immortalized in perfectly carved granite. Instantly, Yugi felt a wave of relief and maternal protectiveness wash over him. He found to himself swaying into Mut's House of Life and collapsed to his knees at the base of her statue.

Her precinct was small compared to Amun's: only a small square by comparison and contained only a single House of Life and its heart dominated by Isheru, the enormous crescent shape spring glittering like lapis lazuli. In her temple which her very _ka_ called home, she stood commanding and dotting in the sculpted body of a woman, an anhk in her hand, a vulture headdress bejeweled her hair and a double-crown of sovereignty adored her head. Her face, the flawless beauty of a woman: her eyes kind, her smile warm, her hands clever, and all around her the granite statues of her lioness alter-ego.

At its heart stood the Goddess herself, the heavenly mother, who embodied a mother's love: gentle, warm and doting, but the fiercest of the earth's forces. Regent of kingship, protector of women and mothers, lover of children. At her fiercest, she was Sekhmet, the lion goddess: ruthless in battle and dangerous of the _Per-Ah_'s enemies, but fiercely protected his allies and family and a healer who brought with her the wrath of the sun and the demons of pestilence that served her faithfully and fled without question when her priests invoked her to command them. Her duality won her the heart of Amun-Ra, Kemet's Imperial God and mother of the moon and only she would be his consort, the throne at his side was hers alone.

Yugi collapsed at her feet, exhausted and out of breath but immediately overcome with relief as if the wind sweeping through his hair were the goddess loving hands. He pressed his forehead to her feet and whispered a prayer of thanks and a praise of solace. Her protection and love fluttering throughout every inch of the House and he felt it in his bones. His heart. His soul.

Free.

His heart jittered like an agile cat's: light and alive with hope and promise. Free.

His earlier ponderings has brought it into fruitarian but in the aftermath of a war, having escaped capture and evaded a battle it felt alive. True. Real.

He was free-only the distant hope of a foreign dream that tittered on the edge of possibility. It was a real thing now. It was real, and it was happening. His years of hiding and daydreaming and fate had won him the most unlikely chance of freedom.

And he'd taken it.

It wasn't over, of course, there was still work to be done. He'd have to gather supplies and wait out the Atlantis invasion for however long it took. He'd have to board the bark to Waset and from there, perhaps join a caravan to Djanet, or get a ride on a supply bark or a merchant galley. He could dance and play instruments and when asked he could sing. He'd be useful. He'd even earn his keep and do something. He'd find his brother and sister. He'd decide his future. Perhaps he could be Pase's ambassador and see all those exotic places he'd dreamed about. He'd join Muth as a Hem-netjer. She was Divine Priestess of Mut, he _would_ come again. Or he could travel with a caravan through Kemet and beyond, as a dancer, or a doctor as the Sekhmet priests were called outside of Kemet.

He had choices. He had options. And he was just beginning to make them real with such passion and hope that in that moment he was certain all his dreams would come true.

And they might have—had he not been followed.

X X X

Timaeus was a warrior, seasoned for battle and in the short time he'd been trained in its service, he had mastered the arts of war—and its horrors. Having witnessed the massacre of blood and death all his life and not just in war, he prided himself on his men's swift work. The temples emptied and even the deepest bowl and darkest corners of Amun's massive halls had been discarded and emptied. It wasn't elegant and it wasn't slaughter, but it was quick and bloodless.

From each corner, his soldiers returned ushering slaved in simple shenti, girls and singers in fine silks and priests donning fancy headdresses and robed of heavy pleats. Their hands bound and gathered in the forecourt where Dartz was waiting. Physicians waited on the ship, unmoving without the order.

Timaeus scanned the bodies. No casualties, but a slave boy had a scraped cheek and shoulder. A girl has her hair tussled and blood on her thighs. Seeing her, he walked over and knelt in front of her. She shivered when he stopped and made no effort to stop her tears. As gently as possible he asked "Are you injured?" She stopped shaking and looked up in surprise, and he smiled gently and gestured to the blood. She blushed and wiped it away, shaking her head no. Next to her a soldier carried an unconscious boy with a strip of his cape wrapped around his head. Red splotched from a gash on his forehead, and she said she'd been holding it in her lap. Timaeus nodded and made a mental note to have the physician check her report of findings only to him.

A bald priest with a fat stomach threw himself at Timaeus' feet and pleaded for mercy even offering all in exchange for his freedom. Timaeus shuddered in revulsion and hooked his toe under the man's chin and kicked him away, not so quietly calling him a worthless coward.

They'd surrendered without a fight. Only the High Priest and Priestess refused. The Priestess had attacked him in a blind rage, but he'd easily dodged her blade. He'd drawn his sword, but not unsheathed it, and slammed the butt onto her hand and she dropped her weapon. He'd slammed his sword into her thigh and she faltered, grabbing her wrist, he'd had her hands bound before her knees hit the floor. But she didn't go quietly. Even restrained, she kicked, screamed and thrashed until her beaded wig flopped off revealing cropped hair. She was still damning him and threatening Kemetic curses upon his house and descendants when he'd had his men drag her outside.

The High Priest had been less of a challenge. Braver than his sister, he didn't hide. He'd attacked Timaeus face to face: honorable but foolish. Timaeus slammed the sword into his belly and the man gasped and slumped over Timaeus blade. He dropped when Timaeus pulled away his sword, momentarily stunned he was still alive. Only when his hands were bound did he see Timaeus sword was still sheathed in its protective leather.

The Dragon General searched each group, scrutinized each face, but none bore flame-shaped black hair in three colors or violet eyes, not even blue. They were a monochromatic bunch, all with black hair, dyed or natural, while bald priests donned cloth headdresses or covered their baldness with beaded wigs; and their eyes a boring pallet or gold, brown or black. It was like waking up and suddenly realizing you'd lost the ability to process and see colors.

"Is this everyone?" he demanded, displeased and unimpressed.

"Sir!" the soldiers stood straight. "We've evacuated all the lesser temples. Men are still searching the larger structures."

"That doesn't answer my question." Timaeus barked, brows furrowing and eyes narrowing to slits. "Is. This. Everyone."

The soldiers remained stoic. "We are certain."

Timaeus whirled to the High Priest and Priestess and caught them whispering. Realizing they'd been caught, the conspirators silenced and shoved away, shivering under the intensity of Timaeus' glare. Timaeus marched over and dropped to one knee.

"I will ask you only once," his glare was mild, but his smile and voice were victorious almost mocking. "Where is the boy called Ujalah?"

The Priestess spat at his face and the Priest elbowed her harshly but the deed was done. His suspicions confirmed.

"I see," Timaeus smile curled. "So he's here then? Thank you for that confirmation. However, inelegant."

The Priestess seethed with rage and looked at him with hate in her eyes, but there was no less rage or hate when she looked away, mumbling furious insults to herself.

"I'll ask again." He glared down at the bound High Priest who met his eyes, stoic and neutral but he was not as mastered in the art as Timaeus. Deep in the black pools, Timaeus saw the seething rage of defeat, the devastated frustration of failed work and the sheer annoyance of wasted planning and the absolute end to such carefully plotted and perfect scheming. Timaeus' eyes betrayed nothing.

He let all his brutality and rage bleed into his voice. "Where. Is. Yugi."

The name more than anything else caught him off guard. Timaeus knelt and met the High Priest's eyes and forced the High Priest to stare at him.

"I don't know," he admitted, defeated and furious at himself because of it. "We lost him in the chaos."

Timaeus pulled away. He checked the crowd again. Then his soldiers. All were accounted for—except two. "Where are Haga and Rex." The demand was quick and clean.

The soldiers looked among themselves, just now noticing their missing comrades. No one answered.

Timaeus roared with a sharpening "Well!"

"They left to investigate the southern gate, General." One of them spoke up. "There was a temple there and several outer walls. They volunteered."

Timaeus arched a brow. Haga and Rex were boys more interested in glory and blood and playing soldier rather than the actual responsibility of it, and their mischief had earned them Timaeus' scorn many times before. He trusted them to investigate a temple like he trusted a leech not to suck his blood.

He strolled to the dais steps and found the south pylons in the distance. Sharp eyes scanned the lakes to the so-called temple and the avenue of sphinxes until a faded structure caught his attention. In the heat he could almost mistake it for a mirage it was so distant, but his instincts taught him better.

Beyond the parallel row of ram-headed lions he saw the outline of a large wall and beyond it the faint structure of a house, more ornament than some of the smaller complexes here and large enough to house something grand. He stepped towards it and felt the wind roaring in his ear, rough and loud like the warning call of a mother lioness to an intruder.

"Tell me," he looked at the High Priest when we spoke, but addressed the crowd as a whole. "What lies beyond there?" the casual tone was that of a foreigner asking for directions and the Priest growled with rage. The rest bowed their heads in obedient silence.

'The Precinct of Mut-Sekhmet," a soft voice spoke. Timaeus blinked and spun towards it. The girl he'd spoken to earlier shrank away under his gaze but continued speaking. "It is the House of Life dedicated to her Divine Heavenly Regent Mut-Sekhmet, consort to his Divine—"

Timaeus listened as she listed the titles, but one caught his ears.

"Sekhmet," he breathed the word, testing it on his tongue. A smile slit his face.

"Thank you, my dear," he bowed low and spoke so graciously that for a moment she forgot who he was and blushed.

"Take them to the ship," Timaeus ordered his men. "See that the wounded are attended to and place everyone else in the holds." He paused and met the glares of the priest and priestess then ordered evenly "Take them to the brig. And tell his Highness to meet me at Mut's precinct."

With that, he marched away and started through the many pylons of the south entrance. The soldiers looked at him with confusion and curiosity. Questions formed on their lips but none of them spoke. Silently, they ushered their captives towards the ship. Physicians and medics arrived to treat the wounded. _Like the Priestess of Sekhmet_, he thought, recalling Dartz's explanation. His knowledge of Kemetic religion was limited, but he knew enough about Mut-Sekhmet to put the pieces together.

In Kemetic stories, if he remembered correctly, Sekhmet was the goddess of destruction and war. She was the sun's fire, the instrument of his vengeance and the embodiment of his wrath. But she was not unkind, nor was she wholly savage. She is battle and war: it was she who drew the blood from the fallen in battle so they may die peacefully. She who chased pestilence from her children and summoned its demons upon her enemies. She was the desert's heat who squashed invaders under the heat of Kemet's sun. Her blessings were protection in battle and the ferocity of the slaughter, but also the liquid life of each warrior slain in war, each child spared death from disease. Her temples were few, but her cult so dominate when the capital changed, she moved with it. Her rituals were daily to placate her rage and her festivals were held in annual bouts of drunken wildness mimicking how Amun-Ra mollified her bloodlust against disrespectful men. And when her rage was placated and her blood lust sedated, she became Mut.

Mut was the Lady of the Heavens, the divine, doting, mother associated with the waters from which everything is born. She was the vulture who conceived by the wind herself. It was she who filled wombs, protected children from danger, and filled women with strength and in her was all the tender affection and ferocious protection of mothers. For nothing was fiercer than a mother's love. Rulers worshiped her as their heavenly Queen who chased away shadows and filled the night with stars. Her temples were less and her worship more subtle, like a mother's watchful eye after her children were all grown and she sent them off into the world with words of encouragement and the promise that they were never alone. Her true temple, it was believed, housed her _ka_ in its heart surrounded by statues with the face of her more ferocious self.

Mut and Sekhmet: duality at its finest. The duality of all women, of all mothers and of all warriors: one the doting and loving inspirer, the other a fierce and savage protector.

He had no illusions that Yugi would seek shelter there.

* * *

Hope the goddess description isn't too wordy. I did a lot of editing on them and they actually looked a lot shorter on word.

But its all set up now...anyone wanna guess what's gonna happen next? I guarantee it won't be what your thinking ;)

Historical Note: The Precinct of Mut, is connected to the Precinct of Amun via Amun's south Gate through an Avenue of sphinxes. Sadly, its not open to the public (though I'd love to see it one day if they do) but unlike Karnak, it contains only Mut's house and a HUGE crecent shaped sacred lake Famous for its beautiful water. and the Statue within the temple is believed to house Mut's Ka or soul. Also, during the New Kingdom Sekhmet became associated with Mut and thus Amun's consort, when Ra was associated with Amun. In fact Mut's temple is flooded and outlines with Sekhmet statues. In a retelling of Sekhmet's myth, after Ra placated Her bloodlust she became wither Mut, Hathor, Ma'at depending on the story, but she become associated with Mut , because Sekhmet's cult and worshiped moved with the capital thus when Amun and Ra were fused with the union of the Noth and South, Sekhmet become known as Mut-Sekhmet, which also played on the duality aspect famous for Eyes of Ra, and Goddess associated with the royal famile: this included Baset, Wadjet, and Mut and hathor who were both associated with or fused with Sekhmet.

**NEXT TIME: **The unthinkable happens at Mut's House of Life at Timaeus and Yugi finally meet, but in a way no one will expect. (Queen of plot Twists sips her wine)


	6. Chapter VI: Revulsion

This one was a bitch! It was a tough chapter and it took all day to write but it came out great! Phew. I was kinda hoping to get a few more chapters typed up before now, but I got about 3 done which is a good goal cause its about one a week and they're all long chapters ^^

Sorry this is a bit late it took a long time to edit and my beta and I were both busy with school, but its up now!

WARNINGS: VIOLENCE AND ATTEMPTED ASSAULT AND BLOODY CHARACTER DEATH. Nothing graphic but I still wanna leave a warning.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Characters are Takehashi and Koonami's. Historical facts and accuracy are designed to the best of my research.

Dedications: To my reviewers: mostly 'casue it means a lot to me that you guys take the time to tell me how much you enjoy the story even if its only a few lines. I'm Ecstatic with how many views, favs and follows this story as gotten, but I also like to know whether or not I'm capturing the historical accuracy, hhow I'm portraying the characters and just getting feedback in general. So thanks so much guys!

As always review, critique, comment, ask questions and go nuts! I love your theories and I think a few of you will find yours met ;)

* * *

_Chapter VI: Revulsion_

Yugi hadn't realized he'd been followed, and he didn't notice anyone else until he'd heard snickering behind him. A hand came over his mouth and pulled him into a rough hold before he had a hope of turning around.

He thrashed on instinct, but another hand grabbed his fist, and only when he realized that neither the hand covering his mouth nor the arm around his waist had moved, that there were two assailants. The second rounded to the front and Yugi saw, to his bewilderment, it was a boy. A boy no older than himself, maybe younger. He was short and scrawny, with rounded limbs and head and face like a ball with beady, black bug eyes, aqua hair cropped to a short bob, and his smile was a tiny sinister thing that laughed in a scratchy rasp when he opened it.

His partner was hidden behind Yugi's form, but from the cold prick of metal roughly scrapping his back and arms both wore full bodied armor: smooth chain links connecting metal plates covering shoulders, chests, hips and legs. This wasn't the tough leather hides Kemet soldiers prided themselves on: this was thin, heavy, metal encasing all but their faces in an impenetrable shell.

Realization found instinct and Yugi pushed his head down as far as he could with the gauntlet gagging him, then slammed it back into his captor's nose. With a pained scream, his captor let go and Yugi dropped. His second assailant's grip loosened from shock, and Yugi quickly shot forward and punched him clear in the nose, the way he attacked Siam when he was angry. They retreated the same way Siam did when he was struck: screaming and cowering away to nurse their wounds.

Yugi didn't waste their momentary hesitation. He ran like Ammut nipped at his heels, but the day's events wore heavy on his weakening body. The adrenaline of survival withdrew its power once his attackers were dispatched. His feet were tired, heavy and blistered from the hot sand. His knees felt watery and his blood ran thin, but he pushed forward even as his heart begged him to stop.

As though he sensed the truth of Yugi's condition, the second attacker lunged. He missed but grabbed Yugi's foot, and the boy dropped as if he'd stepped over the edge of a steep cliff and slammed with just as much force. Dizziness overcame him from the force of the didn't have time to maneuver when he was dragged forward. His cheek and side scrapped rough stone irritating his already bruised cheek and leaving shallow scratches like claw marks. Tiny stones and dirt quickly embedded in the wounds, irritating them further.

Yugi rolled over with determination plucking his heart, and tried to kick. The soldier grabbed his foot, halting the blow and squeezed his ankle harshly. Yugi glared at him without fear, and saw the assailant's mask of hatred flinch. Yugi saw then: he was a boy too. Not much taller than himself with a wild mane of brown and white hair bunched together and sticking through the cracks in his helmet in wild stuffs. His eyes were small and sharp but shined with cowardly triumph. His nose bled from where Yugi had struck him but his face was young and adolescent, not yet perfected by maturity. He reminded Yugi of a lizard with the disturbing way he licked his lips, a lizard catching countless flies.

The bug-eyed boy came at him with just as much hate. He lunged but Yugi rolled out of the way, taking his captor with him. The two soldiers fell onto of the other, tangled in a heap of limbs and metal. _Boys. _Yugi realizes with a feeling of almost relief. _Not soldiers, boys. _Young, clumsy, inexperienced and desperate to stand tall in the face of their more fearsome comrades, even to a weak and tired boy.

Yugi pulled on his feet and pried off the lizards squeezing gauntlets, the fingers painfully tight like countless prickling metal thorns. Once free, he crawled away but his ankle screamed under the weight and forced him to stop. He flinched from the pain and the hesitation was his ultimate mistake.

The lizard threw bug boy off him and with eager hands grabbed the cloth of his shenti and Yugi froze when he heard it rip. With a victorious lunge, he grabbed Yugi's wrist and shoulder, and threw him into bug boys waiting arms**. **Armored vice grips pinned Yugi's arms to his sides, imprisoning him despite his wild struggling.

"Little bitch!" Lizard hissed and delivered a swift blow to Yugi's gut knocking the air from his lungs. He froze momentarily then his body crumbled in a fit of coughs and hisses.

"Feisty, heehee," bug boy rasped with a chuckle so high pitched his shoulders bounced. "Maybe we should teach him a lesson?" He suggested with a sinister undertone that promised pain.

"Or maybe we should reward him." Lizard licked his lips, eyes blazing with greedy triumphant-lust?

Yugi's face froze in disbelief. For a moment that felt like a hundred years, he stared at nothing and the world was empty. He felt foolish, not quiet able to understand. Surely, they weren't suggesting…no, it had to be a mistake. His fear and hatred making him frantic and his mind was tired and scared from the hours events. Surely, they hadn't meant it. They were _boys_, they _couldn't_ have meant it. Surely, it was just a ruse, a simple trick to scare him into submission so they could feel tough.

He knew of the brutalities of war, the fates that befell women and victims of invading armies if they weren't killed first. Kemet was no stranger to war and invasion, but such horrors never touched her. Not when such crimes were punishable by death by torture and denial of the afterlife, even for those with the best connections, it wasn't worth the risk. Occurrences, if any, were met with ferocious outcry and swift justice, the names of perpetrators banned from public speaking to emulate their fate in Ammut's belly. And Atlantis, for all its strength and power took a strong moral stance against such horrible acts. The Generals were known for training their soldiers rigorously in the art of restraint, and to publicly and brutally execute any who committed it. They were Atlanta Soldiers. Soldiers for his most ferocious General. Invading Egypt and in the House of Life of Mut-Sekhmet. Surely they weren't…

He stared in a daze until he felt his shenti being pulled, then he heard it rip, and saw it being lifted from his skin. Reality crashed upon him and with it, his will to fight returned.

NO!" Yugi screamed louder than he though his voice capable, and with all his strength, kicked forward. His shin by some God's mercy catching the lizard's jaw when he bent over and sent him spiraling. Wildly, he thrashed his head back, catching the bug for the second time in the face, but this time when the bug screamed in pain, he threw Yugi against Mut's statue.

Yugi's arms cushioned his fall, but the rest of him slammed hard into stone and he crumbled in a fetal pile. Only then did he notice his shenti, half torn and barely clinging to his hips. He tried to look up, but a metal hand punched his side with such force his head smacked the stone. An explosion of light flooded his vision, followed by a spinning haze of brilliant dots.

Before he could scream again, the two men were upon him with furious blows and spouting words of hate. Yugi curled into a ball, his arms flew to cover his head, his legs curled under his belly and he exposed his back, protecting his sensitive middle and head. He tried to scream again but his voice caught in his throat and he could only squeak. He tried to throw himself upward, punch back. Fight—he had to fight, but each resistance was met with another blow.

The rushing blackness threatened to overwhelm him. Bug boy was laughing like a swarm of vicious locus, delivering cowardly blows while the lizard pulled away and struggled in vain to undo his armored belt.

Unable to speak, his thoughts filled with silent prayers. To his parents. To Mut. To Sekhmet. Begging. _Pleading_ for protection. For assistance. For help. To be saved…

In his dizzy pain-filled haze, he swore he heard Sekhmet's statues growling and saw Mut's flawless face, perpetually kind and loving , glare down with a vicious snare—and then a shadow appeared, standing in the entrance to the House. A brilliant green shadow, tall and powerful and spent after completing a heroic run towards a scream for help.

_His_ scream.

Pain blotched his sight and then swirled into darkness and Yugi fell, praying that scream had saved his life.

X X X

It was a scream so filled with fear and determination that at first Timaeus thought that he had imagined it. Then the wind roared in his ears like a mother lioness charging to defend her cubs. Timaeus felt that spirit enter his body and he ran towards it. His armor, once a hindrance to his speed now felt as loose as leather. His limbs were agile and light but coursing, ready to defend, and his feet quick and floating, barely touching the ground. Even the sand felt solid as stone.

In a breath, he was in the threshold to Mut's temple and was paralyzed by what he found there: a boy, naked and bruised but glaring with a wild defiance, was curled in a fetal ball at the base of the statue of the deity and two men, _his_ men standing over him. One prepared to beat him if he dared move, the other struggling to undo the chain-links of his lower armor. Atlantis smiths made specifically difficult in order to prevent such heinous acts during battle for those too weak-willed to remember their training.

He stood there dumbfounded. His world a daze that seemed perpetually frozen, even though he knew it wasn't. He felt blinded, foolish even, and yet it felt impossible, blasphemous. These were _his _men. _His_ people. Men, soldiers, boys, _he'd_ trained, taught them honor, moral, justice in life and in war. He couldn't accept that two of them, even the most foolish and rash, were capable of something as _evil_ as rape.

And then he saw it. It was only a second, barely a moment, but he did, and that was all it took to make the whole thing crushingly real. He met the boy's wet eyes, and beneath the wild, determined bravado he saw pain and the fading will to fight. His hair was tasseled to a mop like drooping plant craving water, his face ashen and speckled with blood, an ugly bruise was growing on his cheek and his lips morphed into a single desperate word.

Timaeus gaze fell, his bangs shadowed his face. Neither attacker had seen him as he entered the temple, and his steps were steady and dangerously calm. Haga's laughter and Rex's disgusting slurs: bile burned his blood. Furious fingers found the hilt of his sword when Rex finished unfastening his chains and wailed with triumph: the victorious glee of a spoiled toddler crushing beetles. Timaeus saw him tower over his captive whose face was etched with pain, but not fear.

With a single wave of his arm, Timaeus drew his sword, and slashed Rex across the back. Slicing armor and flesh, blood sprayed his face. Haga screamed. Rex spun, his face a mask of surprise as he dropped, his body tried to scream but blood foamed in his mouth. His eyes pooled into a pleading almost desperate "Why?", but when he met his General's eyes he found no sympathy—and no mercy.

"You _dare_ look at me that way!" Timaeus thundered and flung his hand forward. Rex's expression dropped. Timaeus snatched him by the hair and dragged him up and punctured each word. "You. _dare_. Question. _Why_!" His voice dangerously low. His eyes narrowed to enraged, unforgiving slits. Rex shook in pure fear and suddenly the pain meant nothing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Timaeus caught Haga trying to crawl away. His whole head spun, catching the boy and he froze like a rabbit cornered by a wolf—and knowing it was about to die. Timaeus dropped Rex, snatched Haga by the hair before he could run and threw him into a corner. His back hit the wall with a loud thud. Haga's scream was all breath and he crumbled paralyzed by shock and fear.

Timaeus rushed to the fallen boy and dropped to his knees, wrenching his mantle free from its clasps. He examined the boy carefully, but kept his eyes in appropriate places. Indents from metal gauntlets dotted his back and arms, tiny groves already healing ringed his ankles. There was blood, but only splatters like they'd been dropped on him. Timaeus checked for wounds but found only bruises. He wore only the tattered remains of a Kemetic wrap. One thigh was covered in bruises but the other was clean, and none dotted the insides. No blood either or liquid. Good, he thought, least he hadn't been raped, but the boy kept his knees tightly closed. More bruises littered his arms and sides, some pale and sickly yellow, others forming ugly blackish purple masses. The worst was on his cheek. The other was scraped. Scratches grooved his side, but none were too deep.

He'd been beaten, but judging from the blood and broken noses of the soldiers he'd fought. He'd screamed and it had saved him.

_Thank Leviathan_ Timaeus prayed, covering the boy with his cloak. Then looking up and faced with Mut's statue and surrounded by duplicates of Sekhmet, he remembered where he was, and amended his prayer. "Thank you Lady of the Heavens and Mistress of Blood and Wars," he whispered. "For protecting this child long enough for my arrival. Rest assured," his voice turned dark and settled Haga and Rex with unforgiving eyes. "This crime will _not_ go unpunished."

X X X

Yugi awakened a moment later to strong arms bundling him in soft warmth. He listened to prayers of thanks to the Goddess and promises of retribution. It stirred him awake and he saw The Shadow. No, not a shadow but a man standing protectively over him. His captors cowered in pure terror, too afraid to even slink away from his glare. One writhed on the floor, blood seeping from his mouth and a terrible wound on his back. The other trembled in the corner like a child about to be whipped for deliberate disobedience.

Once he was certain Yugi was alright, the Shadow grabbed the lizard first by the scruff of his neck. Blood pooled from his mouth, but he wheezed and chocked his words, whimpering, and sniveling to his king then snarling at Yugi as if pleading _He made me do it!_

The Shadow was unimpressed and only shook, pained. "Stupid," he growled, voice dripping with despair. "Stupid, cowardly, lecherous!" Each world was a punctured blow wracked with fury and pain. "Stupid!" He drew his sword and addressed both boys as he would a man. "What were you taught!? What were you trained!?" He held the lizard the way he spoke, sadly and firmly. "I taught you to fight with honor! I trained you to harm no innocent: attack only to defend, kill only if unavoidable, harm no child, rape no woman, kill no farmer or elder. We are not conquerors. We are not rapists. We are not monsters! We are soldiers: we are warriors of Atlantis and soldiers of Locri! We fight with honor because without honor is only slaughter and bloodshed and chaos. You know this!" His words were harsh and with the cruelty of a humorless judge, but with the pained scolding of a teacher punishing a disrespectful student.

The boy looked at Timaeus desperately, but Timaeus' glare remained unsoftened. "Did I not warn you? Did I not say what the punishment for dishonor would be? Have you not seen me enforced it many times before? I forgave your past digressions: your stupid pride, your foolish mischief, but this…attack, this evil….this…this…attempt to…" he choked as he spoke unable to speak the word, as if it would enact the act itself. "Rape," he said as if it were the ugliest curse, the vilest of venom, the very embodiment of the world's evil: because it was.

He raised his sword and the boy's eyes fell on the blade, a curved, shining thing like a fallen moon promising only darkness.

"I cannot forgive." Rex attempted to scream and scramble away, but the blood loss made him weak and his voice was mute. And the blade came down. It plunged into the boy's chest, quick and clean, through armor and flesh. Green eyes blazing with betrayal and pain bore into the foolish boy's remorseful ones until he died. The body crumbled to the ground dead.

The bug-eyes boy the Shadow called Haga screamed. When the Shadow turned on him, he threw himself at his feet and cried, his voice a jumbled of desperate pleads and begs for mercy, but the Shadow silenced him by seizing the back of his neck without mercy but not with cruelty.

"You knew," he said harsh and cutting and with heartbroken sadness. "You _knew_ the act you were committing: did I not tell you many times your fate if you dishonored me? Dishonored your _home_, your _king_? Yes, Haga, you look at me now with those pleading eyes, but I've spared you many times for less! I could forgive your disobedience, I could forgive your cowardness, I could forgive your violence and punish you twice as hard for it, but each time I spared you, did I not warn you what would happen if you were so foolish again? Didn't I?" He demanded in an exasperated roar, and Haga trembled.

"Didn't I?" The Shadow yelled again, this time clear it wasn't rhetorical.

"Yes," Haga's voice was a squeak.

The Shadow's face didn't soften. "Did I not tell you the punishment for dishonor?"

Haga nodded, unable to speak, eyes filled with terror and regret. But it was too late.

"And you attempted to commit the worst of all such sins and you have the audacity to plead mercy?" The words were so harsh, even Yugi, who hated this creature and knew full well he meant to kill him, maybe even join his friend in raping him, felt pity for him.

"No, Haga, neither of you deserve mercy. You would not show it to your victim and I will not show it to you and your end will serve as a reminder to all those who dare think themselves above our law. Now, my stupid, arrogant friend."

The sword rose, the blade a great, shining thing like a shining star falling to earth: beautiful only until it landed bringing destruction in its wake.

"You die."

He killed him the way he killed Rex: quick and clean and plunging the blade through the chest, his eyes forced to meet those of his killer and face exactly what he had done. Haga's head flopped forward and Timaeus removed the blade. It came away dyed scarlet with blood and dripping drops to the stone like scattered rubies. The blade fell at his side, limb as a broken wing and the Shadow dropped the corpse.

His body shook, wracked with suppressed sobs and then he expelled an exasperated sob that transformed into an awful scream. The scream was a creature, a thing: awful and terrible and clawing its way out of him. It ripped and tore and in it was all his anger, all his rage at the men he'd trained and loved, and all his pain and betrayal. So much pain that his own body felt gutted from the inside and he collapsed to his knees for a brief moment of distress.

Then he rose again, inhaled then exhaled and his body fell steady. He turned away from the corpses, no longer seeing them as his solders or stupid boys. Only traitors and rapists.

Yugi's tiny hands clenched the blanket covering him with trembling fingers. He'd hated those two solders. He didn't know if they hated him, but they meant to harm him, rape him, do far worse than whatever they'd been ordered to do, but even he couldn't fathom such a cruel and sudden end to their cowardly lives.

The shadow was merciless, he realized. His justice was harsh, but it was fair and his heart wasn't hard, nor was he incapable of mourning those he had loved and trained, but they had betrayed him. Tried to commit an act so wrong that he could not forgive them, and he'd punished who they had become, not who they had been, and in his steps was the sadness of parting with an old but dangerous comrade.

He'd stepped towards Yugi, who only now saw his face and recognized immediately who this Shadow was.

X X X

"Are you injured?" Timaeus asked now that the boy was awake. Only now did he recognize the colors in his hair, which had fallen to a mop of black but the forelock of spun gold betrayed his identity. His heart leapt and he knelt closer to gaze into the boy's eyes, their faces met and Timaeus saw him light up in shocked recognition, but he ignored it and focused only on the shining color of his pupils. A deep, shining blue, far deeper than lapis lazuli, nearly violet. They stared at each other until those violet eyes fell on his armor and shook. Timaeus blinked then grasped the situation with a sudden start and said reassuringly, "It's alright," he waved his hands defensively, trying to wipe the blood from his armor. "Are you Yugi?"

He stopped when a look of darkness overcame the boy's face, and grabbed the dagger Timaeus kept tucked in his boot. The boy struck with a wild circular slash, the diameter of his arm. Timaeus fell back on instinct, and rolled away when they boy abandoned the mantle Timaeus had given him and stabbed at him in a single downward strike.

Timaeus dodged it easily and rolled to his feet, but made no more to attack. The boy came at him again, attacking, stabbing inelegantly and without strategy, his eyes wild as a caged beast suddenly freed: savage, murderous and terrified.

Of course he was. Were he not dodging blows and shielding his face and neck with armored arms, Timaeus would've smacked himself. It didn't matter if he'd killed his attackers, to this boy he and all Atlantis soldiers were enemies and he mostly thought Timaeus' gallant rescue was just someone else who just wanted to use his body as a toy, but didn't like to share.

After one particularly powerful strike that had the boy propelling all his energy and power into a single strike, Timaeus waited. Then dodged right, catching the boy by surprise. He slammed his hand down on the boy's wrist and he dropped the dagger with a pained scream. At the sound, Timaeus' heart lurched with guilt.

The boy had made the same mistake as countless others: he'd attacked his left side, his blind side. And it cost him. Where he anyone else, the boy would be dead. Instead, Timaeus grabbed his arms and pulled his wrists behind his back, but the boy didn't surrendered peacefully. He thrashed and kicked, slamming his heel into Timaeus' shin with such force he felt it even through his armor.

"Stop!" Timaeus yelled, but regretted the tone when he felt Yugi shiver and thrash harder in terror. Tears streaming from his eyes and he started screaming.

"Stop," he said less commanding. "Yugi," Hearing his name, the boy froze and looked at him with wet-eyed shock and trembled slightly. The question in his eyes spoke what his voice could not. Timaeus looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

"It's alright," he leaned in and whispered the promise in the trembling boy's ear. His hand gently grasped the back of his head, just above the ear. "You're safe now."

The blow was soft and swift with only enough force to compel the already exhausted child to sleep. He collapsed in Timaeus arms, not so much unconscious as in a deep sleep. _Good_ Timaeus exhaled a sigh of relief and retrieved his mantle. The boy needed rest.

He'd just finished bundling him up, when an exasperated gasp echoed through the stone walls. Timaeus sighed and lifted the child into his arms like a bride. He offered no excuse when he met his King's incredulous face.

Dartz did not speak, even as more men poured into the enclosure. His eyes flew to Timaeus fallen sword, the blood pooling from the corpses of soldiers like a red stream at the base of the lioness statues but, confined by their armor, did not dare tread towards the mother goddess feet.

Only now did he see the bundle in Timaeus' arms.

"Is that him?" Dart asked, his voice numb.

Timaeus nodded. "He is unharmed," Timaeus assured then glared at the corpses, betrayal and anger etched so deeply in his face. At once, Dartz understood—and so did the men. "They dishonored me."

No further explanation was needed.

"Move the bodies," Dartz ordered. "And clean the blood. We shall not insult the consort of Kemet's Great one by leaving them here."

The men nodded and moved to clear them away, but Timaeus spoke. "Gather the blood first. We'll leave it as an offering to pacify the Heavenly Lady's less…" he paused, staring at the lioness statures as if in a daze. The spirit he'd felt before suddenly left him and now he felt face to face with the mother lioness herself, and she was not pleased. "_Forgiving_ side."

Dartz nodded. "We shall not leave before pacifying them both." Dartz agreed with a dreadful aura. A tired hand rose to his forehead and suddenly his face was that of a man twice his age and half as experienced. "They were Atlantian men. They _knew_ better."

"And they paid the price for their foolishness."

Dartz didn't flinch at Timaeus' cruel tone. "Let us pray Psusennes and Mutdjanent think so." He glanced at the two bodies on the floor, and the men confused on where to move them,

Throw them to the desert," Timaeus answered his unasked question without mercy.

The soldiers gasped at the command. "General?"

Timaeus stopped and glared, daring the man to challenge his rule. "Leave them for Mut's vultures and Sekhmet's cats to pick clean. It is the least they deserve for attacking her child. And rapists, even failed ones, deserve far less." He spoke without pity. No one questioned him.

He started out of the temple with the boy still bundled like a sleeping babe when Dartz asked "Shall I have one of the men carry him to the ship? There is room with the physician."

"No, I'll take him." Timaeus said firmly. "He's suffered enough at the priests' hands and my own men would have done worse. I will keep him until he awakes. I trust you have no objections?"

Dartz looked at him with a neutral gaze. "Were you anyone else, I'd question such kindness as an attempt at seduction," Dartz said flatly, his eyes betrayed nothing. Then he smiled. "But you are not anyone else, Timaeus of Locri."

Timaeus smiled. "Your faith will not be abused."

With that he left the temple. Winds prickled his neck like claws, almost warningly. His eyes fell on his beautiful burden. Only now able to see his face. He was lovely. Sweet, round cheeks, a sweetheart face set with a button nose, a small mouth with small petal pink lips and large round eyes: innocent, elegant and loving like an Earth Mother's. Even bruised, messy and caked with dirt, he was simply lovely.

Again, Timaeus smiled, but it was curved rather than slit. "I look forward to meeting you officially," he paused and purred the name, savoring the bell-like sound and how easily it rolled off his tongue. "Yugi."

* * *

My second longest chapter so far word wise. I'm very proud of how it came our, especially Timaeus. I had to redo the beginning like three times to keep the fight scene from going all matrix style and keep it real, plus Yugi's been running all day on hot sand (if any of you have been to the beach barefoot that shit BURNS!) so once his adrenaline is out he's gone.

I was also careful with the rape scene for historical purposes: Thought the Ancient Egyptians were very open sexually, rape was extremely rare in Egypt because it was considered a violation against life and the universe or Ma'At, even worse than murder and was punished accordingly. In fact, many foreginers were stunned that women could walk down the streets of Egypt alone and at night with no fear of sexual assault and of the few reports it was dealt with severely: one account I found (one of the VERY few) was of a woman who brought her husband a court official to trial for raping a servant, though the results of the trial are uncertain the fact that she was able to do this and that he was a high official and not immune to the consequences says a lot. Even during war times, Egypt saw very few accounts of rape because it was something deemed so horrible, that it shouldn't exist (and in Egypt the worse fate was non-existance) I hope this explains Yugi's reaction and also seeing that Atlantis is a very honorable country right now, I can feel them addressing the issue the same way. Granted rape and murder were extremely common during War, the only way it was avoided was if it was addressed as such: this is what Timaeus told his men and why he reacted the way he did so I hoped that was captured. That and I don't have the heart to let Yugi get raped. I don't have the emotional ability to address such a severe issue, but rest assured the attempt is still pretty terrifying and I intend to address it next chapter.

**Next Time: **Yugi awakens to the aftermath of the Atlantian Invasion and his capture is none other than the notorious Timaeus


	7. Chapter VII: Waking

Phew! I said I'd get this up Saturday and its offically Sunday (headdesk) Sorry this is so late: I forgot to mention that I was on vacation last week and we came home Saturday but spent the day at my aunt and uncles so I didn't get home until 6 and had to edit this chapter, unpack, do my homework and all that jazz (headdesk) long damn day!

But the chap is extra long and filled with LOTS of fun stuff for all of you to make up for it ;)

Disclaimer: see previous

Dedication: To Val for reminding me to update and editing liquity split! And because I was skyping with her when this idea came to me based on her feedback! I love you hun!

As always read, review, comment, critique, ask questions, post theories and have fun!

* * *

_Chapter VII: Waking_

He was swaying.

It was the first thing Yugi's conscious became aware of. All other senses lost in the drifting between the conscious awareness of waking and the blissful absent darkness of sleep. He didn't as much sway, as rocked up and down, side to side, a perpetual, repetitive arch that felt almost soothing.

Slowly, his mind became aware of other things. Things less noticeable when he was awake, but cleared now that his subconscious was in control. His skin felt tight and covered in places, and airy and exposed in others. He flexed his muscles, subconsciously, and his skin was restrained by smooth, slippery, sleekness like solidified water without the wetness. Feathery delicateness brushed bare skin tickling and bundling. The ground molded to his body providing elevation and softness. His fingers flexed and brushed feathers and cloth. He could feel himself slipping into between dream-like bliss and self-awareness and he fought them with memories and facts. His subconscious mind began matching sensations to labels and things.

Blankets. Bandages, Bed. Rocking. Swaying. Water? Ships? Barks? No, not Royal Barks, but he did remembered a ship. A large ship, too large to be a Kemet Bark. Something else. Something different. Something bigger, wider, many-sailed and black like...

_Like Dragon Wings_. Yugi's eyes flew open. Memory returning with devastating clarity and with it an all-consuming dread. The instinct that followed propelled him upward and completely free from the grip of sleep. He became aware of his surroundings before his eyes scrutinized the detail. The walls and floor were wood not stone. The windows were glass not open slivers. And the scenery outside wasn't a single scene but stationary desert and parallel Nile rushing in the opposite direction. Examining where he was he found silk sheets not linen, the addition of a comforter, and the mattress was feathered and weightless beneath his aching bones, like a cloud. Not the stern lump he'd grown accustomed to, and the bed was a wooden box frame with four posters shoved into the corner of a room that was clearly too furnished and had too much to be his. He wasn't in Mut's temple, or Amun's, or even on Kemet soil.

"Ah, I see you've finally awakened." All breath left him in a single gasp: sudden, soundless, and frozen. He recognized the voice before he could match it to a face. That melodic baritone, so deep and syrupy it sweetened his very bones. The same voice that promised him the world before his world went black. And he knew exactly who it belonged to. His heart leapt into his throat and froze there, then dropped to his stomach.

Slowly, unwillingly, Yugi turned his head and met the bright eyes of Timaeus: one as emerald as the sea, the other a ghostly white scar. His enemy's gaze was warm and low-lidded. "Welcome back." He smiled a sliver but a twinge of arrogance hid behind it, betraying what his eyes masked well.

Fear transforming into rage and rebellion, Yugi's eyes sharpened to slits of defiance. His body sprang into action and his hand reached for some sort of weapon. A pang, like a jolt, wracked his torso. His body was suddenly aflame with agony and he slumped forward with a pitiful sound between a hiss and a shriek. Timaeus shot forward, catching him as he stumbled. Yugi fell into his arms and hated himself for his own weakness.

"Easy," he said kindly, almost concerned. "Your bruises are still healing. Moving too much will only irritate them further."

Yugi wanted to wretch, but he was in too much pain to retort.

Instead, he looked up and met Timaeus' smile with a glare. In this position and at this distance, Timaeus' face was revealed in all its glory. His face was handsome and full of angles and carried an ageless quality. Finely cut cheekbones made his smile radiate and a strong chin gave him a regal look. The scar, his only blemish, amplified whatever expression its bright, beautiful twin presented and it made him appear even gentler. He was handsome and appeared young, heartbreakingly so, but carried the maturity and wisdom of a man three times Yugi's own age. He could very well be three times his age and Yugi would never be able to tell. It made his attractiveness all the more appealing. And Yugi hated himself for it.

He held the man's gaze, but his clever fingers searched, until they felt the hilt of a knife. He enclosed a fist around it and slowly, he pulled. A calloused hand, strong from years of labor, enclosed his wrist, like a root ensnaring dirt, and squeezed. Yugi was unable to hold back a short yelp of pain but he refused to relinquish his bounty. He tightened his hold, even as his wrist and the knife were pulled away, and held above his head, not enough to cause him pain, but enough to force him to meet his enemy's face.

Timaeus regarded him with fathomless eyes and a smile of accomplished anticipation, and at once Yugi understood. "You should change your tactic, little one." He teased in surprisingly smooth Aramaic: his accent faint and hard to place but hinted of the Eastern Kingdoms. "That trick won't work twice." He paused, smile curled with no effort to hide its confidence. "Well," A purr of arrogance. "Not on me."

Yugi screamed again, but this time it was a creature of rage and defiance. His pain forgotten, his free hand curled into a fist and struck. Timaeus caught it with no effort. Yugi snarled and ripped it free before he could tighten his grip. He used the distraction to pull his other wrist free. He surrendered the knife and it dropped. Somehow, Timaeus caught it, spun to set it on the table and caught Yugi around the middle when he tried to shove Timaeus away. Yugi shrieked in fury and hammered the man's chest—hitting flesh. Through the haze of rage, he only now saw Timaeus' armor was absent, save for his mantle, boots, wrist guards and a belt protecting his hips and groin. The rest was a singular, dark silver under-armor. Anger surged through him when Timaeus grabbed his wrists. Using the new realization to his advantage, Yugi brought his knee up sharply, aiming for Timaeus. He missed his vulnerable thigh, but caught him in the hip.

It was enough. Timaeus muttered a curse and released him. Yugi didn't waste the opportunity. He spun on his heels and ran for the hold, shoving at the doors without stopping. They opened into a larger room, but he didn't pause to take in the detail. He thrust the doors open and was welcomed with a face full of blinding sunlight and river air.

Momentarily blinded, he inhaled air ripe with Nile silt and chilled with a welcoming, breeze. It tasted like freedom on his tongue. The brightness, the freshness, the air, the sound of rushing waves: it was the promise of heaven—Yugi crossed the threshold leaping like a wild stallion escaping the farmer's fence and expecting to feel grass on the other side.

Only for the dream to clear and nightmarish reality settled—and Yugi found himself in the heart of the lion's den. Meaty-armed thranites rowed massive oars in circular patterns like they were spinning sticks. Hoplites perched on rims and steps polishing spears and sharpening shields until their deadly points reflected the light. Soldiers donning the green and silver colors of their leader brandish swords and bragged of their conquests. Overhead, sailors spidered among the nets and masts like a swarm of insects. Gruff exteriors roughened by travel at sea, toughened by months of battle, and the adrenaline of the fight pumped their veins evident in their wild eyes.

Then every pair of wild eyes turned on him: what began as surprised curiosity quickly morphed into something less innocent, and far more sinister. Some branded horrible smiles of ugly teeth. Others waved arms, and Yugi noticed some had missing limbs, while others donned armor crusted with dried blood. Some licked their lips. Others cocked their heads with the innocent cruelty of a child that found a hiding animal.

Hope died in Yugi's chest. His heart dropped to his stomach leaving a hole that swelled to the edge of panic. To his horror, his body froze like a rabbit caught in the grip of a wolf. Caught, but by no means willing to surrender. They advanced on him, and Yugi backed away, panicked eyes scrutinized for a way out. With horror he realized there was none—he was on a ship in the heart of the Nile. He could never hide, not with so many eyes on him. He couldn't run: the paths were blocked by supplies and soldiers, and unlike the Precincts he didn't know its secrets. He'd only trap himself and leave himself at the mercy of murderers and pirates. He could run, but they'd catch him. He could fight but they'd easily overpower him. Have their way with him and pass him about like a broken toy to be used and discarded. Or worse, they'd do nothing, neither help nor harm, but leave him at the mercy of their captain who'd already ruthlessly killed two of them and who knew what else.

There was only one escape. He ran to the side of the ship. Panicked fingers gripped the edges. The Nile bubbled two layers down pushing foam and rough waves as the galleon piled through it, rough but not unswimmable. He could see the current sweeping towards the shore. It could carry him easily. He pulled his weight onto the ledge. His knees touched the railing. He heard screaming behind him, but he ignored it. He pivoted his feet, balancing on his heel and pushed to jump.

Cloth bunched in his front, tightening around his neck: a split-second warning before a rough jerk pulled him back and threw him against the floor of the ship with such force he nearly slid. His back screamed in rage, air was forced from his chest. He'd closed his eyes during the impact and opened them dully with a gruff of pain. Immediately, he wished he hadn't.

Timaeus stood over him, his fist had uncurled but his fingers twitched at his side, poised and light ready to strike, ready to grab. The other tightened into a fist, and all earlier kindness was gone from his face as if hadn't been there at all. Instead, it contorted to a snarl of livid fury that he did nothing to contain. But in it, barely concealed, was a heartbreaking deliverance. He stepped forward and dropped to a single knee, shaking—whether it was in rage or relief Yugi couldn't tell. He looked Yugi over with a quick nod. Yugi's mouth dried at the look of calculated fury, narrowing and blazing at the perilous stunt. The scar scrunched to mimic his snarl, before he clenched Yugi's chest in his fist and dragged him upward. Timaeus' body hunched over him, glaring down.

"Stupid, reckless brat!" He started deceptively calm but rage valorized his voice. Grim severity word punctured his every word. "Do. You. Have._Any. Idea_ what you almost did? What you were about to do? What you nearly…" Timaeus' fists shook and for a moment Yugi feared he'd punch him. Instead, it came down into the wood missing Yugi completely, but the force was enough to splinter it. Yugi's breath froze and his defiance with it.

Timaeus shook violently, filled his cheeks with air then exhaled harshly. He retracted his fist and uncurled it. His grip on Yugi's shirt released but the boy didn't move.

"Fool." Timaeus said again, shaking. The same way he had when he spoke to those boys, but there was more pain and less anger. "Stupid fool." His hand dropped parallel with Yugi's head, curling into the wood. "Why in Hades' Tartarus would you try something so stupid? Do you honestly have such little regard for your own safety? Your life!" Each word was an enraged hiss and struck like a punch in the stomach, and Yugi was forced to bear it without swaying.

"Did you honestly think you'd survive the swim? After the flood? You who is a native to this country and knows its treachery? Did you actually think you could reach shore? Survive the waves if the crocodiles didn't get at you first? Did you?"

Yugi knew he wouldn't have. But he'd deluded himself with the falsity of hope. It was all he had. And how dare this bastard try to take that from him, even if he was right.

But Timaeus wasn't done. "Is that what you truly want: TO DIE!" Each syllable hit with the force of a savage wave: sudden and all at once until you were drowning in it.

Yugi tried to block out the words but the sheer reality and stark truth in the Trierarch's word was worse than any physical strike. Hesitantly, Yugi wondered if the punishment would've been easier if Timaeus _had _simply slapped him for his stupidity. His entire body shuddered, his heart pounded in his chest and his mind raced with horror.

"DO YOU!" Timaeus' demanded.

Yugi broke. "I'D RATHER BE DEAD THEN BE YOUR WHORE!" He screamed. The damn of concealed emotions finally broke. He thrashed in a fit of heartbroken sobs, until he finally collapsed his wails transforming into distressed, fearful whimpers.

The outburst caught Timaeus off guard and he softened in his surprise. His natural protective instincts soared to life without his approval. That had been the _last_ thing he wanted the boy to think of his position, but what did he expect? Their first meeting hadn't given the boy any reason to trust him, least of all his situation. But how could he explain that when the brat was so ready to fly and shamelessly risk his life like it could easily be recycled? Like escape was a flower-strewed path of thornless roses to skip down, like life's perils and survival's struggle were a children's bed time story. Was he truly that naïve? Truly that desperate?

Timaeus removed a hand from his face, having forgotten when he'd put it there, or when he'd closed his eyes. The boy was still sprawled beneath him, glaring with predatory defiance and a will stronger than iron and not half as breakable, but shadowed in the purple depths was a trace of fear. A wild fear like a cornered cat before reason left it and it unleashed the full force of its animalistic fury.

Timaeus inhaled sharply and held it. Then with a calming sigh, he exhaled and promised as gently as he possibly could. "That would never have happened."

A soundless growl shuddering through his body, Yugi sat up to retort but Timaeus cut him off with a blunt. "Are you injured?"

Yugi blinked, the retort dying in his throat. Instead, came a surprised "What?"

"Did those men harm you?" he amended the questions. "Besides the bruises?"

Yugi shot up in confused fury. "What the devil are you—"

"I'm asking if you're alright," Timaeus said, forcing his tone to be patient. It only infuriated Yugi more. How dare this man speak to him like he was some disobedient child! He shot up, his mouth open to release a string of Kemet curses, but a third voice caught him off guard and his rage vanished.

"Oh my." Both boys turned to the surprised gasp of the interloper. He stood taller than them both in a loose white and blue robe with a silver and blue chain of status tied around his waist. A spiked wave of aqua hair was tamed by a silver circlet of sovereignty and an emerald bearing the helm of a blue stone shimmered at his neck. Both knew him. Both recognized him, though it was the first time Yugi had seen the man's face.

King Dartz of Atlantis stood with his face frozen. His golden eyes widened like a child who walked in on something he wasn't supposed to. Something inappropriate. A tiny smile formed at his face and he rose a hand just in time to stifle a laugh. His next words followed a snort. "How did this little debacle occur, I wonder?" He said like a servant girl barely able to keep silent about a conquest.

Yugi felt his cheeks grow warm. Timaeus' face flamed. The position they'd taken during the spat suddenly becoming embarrassingly apparent. Timaeus regained his composure first and hopped up. He grabbed Yugi's arm and with a gentle yank hauled him up, but he didn't let go. Yugi tried to pull it free but Timaeus only tightened his grip in warning. Yugi understood and reluctantly surrendered. He was right to not believe he wouldn't flee.

"Our guest," Timaeus explained drawing up his mantle with his free arm and draping it over the smaller boy's shoulder. "Over reacted upon waking. And in his panic sought a rather," he paused and looked down at his captive then coughed into his hand. "Reckless attempt at flight."

Yugi bowed his head with shame. The mawkish details nowhere near as humiliating as the stern paternal tone, far gentler and less brutally honest than the voice Timaeus had used to scold him.

"I see," Dartz said flatly, asking for no further details. He turned to Yugi, eyes soft with repent. "Please allow me to offer my sincerest apologies," he bowed slightly to meet Yugi's eyes but he spoke to him as he would a man, not a child or a woman. "Let me assure you now, we mean you absolutely no harm, nor shall any harm befall you while you are under Atlantis protection. I'm sure you have many questions and let me start by asking, is your name Yugi?"

Yugi sucked in a breath. "How do you know that?" The name was a sacred promise: it has been heard but many, but shared and spoken only by those with permission to use it. Those closest to his heart or closest to his mother who gave it to him, and his father who gave all his children "secret" names reserved for private sharing amongst themselves when decorum and image held no power over them. Remembering someone else who'd called him by that name, his eyes shot to Timaeus. His smile confirmed Yugi's fears. His attention diverted back to Dartz who gave him a reassuring smile that was matched by his gaze.

"How do you know that name?" Yugi demanded, but shock strangled the words.

Dartz offered a hand. "We were sent here on a very special mission by someone very close to you. The new Pharaoh Psusennes I." Yugi looked at him with confused eyes and Dartz amended his dialect. "Forgive me; I believe you know him better as Per-Ah Pasebakhaenniut."

"Pase sent you!" Yugi said the nickname without thinking. He broke free from the shelter of Timaeus' cloak and forgetting all decorum in his desperation grabbed Dartz's hand. "Where is he?" Where's Muth? Are they alright? Please tell me?"

"They're fine," Dartz said with a smile and held up a reassuring palm. "They're waiting for you and the hem-netjer in Djanet." Dartz explained. "Your brother feared for your safety in their care, but he could not risk a civil war between them. It is why he asked for our aid. He knows full well they plotted against him, but seeking to end the battle without bloodshed he offered Atlantis an alliance. One I was pleased to accept." Dartz knelt down to Yugi's ear as if whispering a secret. "But he specifically asked we free _you_ above all else."

Yugi's eyes widened. He understood when Dartz pulled away and nodded firmly when he met the King's eyes. Pase was going to become King. He could rule Kemet as Per-Ah but not unite it, not so long as the Divine Servants of Amun held their sway over the desert and their power over the Gods in the eyes of the people. Attacking them, imprisoning them and forcing them to accept his reign would make him a tyrant in the eyes of the people, just like letting them make all his decisions would make him appear weak, little better than a figurehead. Though he secretly hoped he'd return for him, Yugi knew it was impossible. Muth could come, but not Pase. At the moment father died, Kemet became his, and with it, all her treasures and burdens. Kemet would _always_ come first. Before anything else. Before his family. Before his Great Royal Wife. Even before a single boy whose love could be used against him. The only option to solve the matter peacefully was with the aid of a "mutual" third party. _Pase could not have chosen a better strategy_. Yugi thought.

"It is also why I had my most trusted Knight lead the invasion," Dartz eyes drifted to Timaeus who'd stood strategically placed between Yugi and the king, and the wandering eyes of his crew behind him.

When the attention returned to him, he donned the persona of a knight and bowed, graciously, "Timaeus of Locri, Leader of the Dragon Knights and Trierarch of the _Eye of Timaeus_, at your service." He spoke it like it were a joke, but he carried the arrogance of his title as dashingly as he wore his mantle and armor. Yugi regained his composure but kept his face hard.

"I knew he would secure the priests and their conspirers with as minimal damage as possible." Dartz concluded.

"So they're safe?" Yugi challenged the knight, but not the King.

Timaeus nodded. "Everyone was apprehended carefully." He explained evenly. "My soldiers were given the strictest order: our mission was to capture and apprehend _nothing more_." He stressed the word. "Resistance was dealt with swiftly and any injured were taken and treated by our physician including yourself. Servants and slaves are currently residing in the lower quarters, the hem-netjer in the brigs, as they'd done nothing but swear vengeance upon me. As for the two soldiers you…" he paused and amended his words when Yugi's neutral mask hardened. "Who attacked you, they are both dead."

"You killed them," Yugi whispered a hiss. It was a statement and a harsh one.

"Yes," Timaeus made no effort to deny it. "They disobeyed me when they struck you, and lost all hope of redemption when they attempted to molest you, and in a temple of all places," he let his rage and betrayal bleed into the last part, before composing himself. "They knew what they were doing and they knew the consequences and they were the stupidest of fools to think they'd be given mercy. I'd warned them countless times and they still disobeyed. My only regret is that I did not arrived sooner. Perhaps had I did you'd have less bruises."

If his sincerity was an act, Yugi couldn't tell. Those terrible memories swarmed in his mind like a plague of locus, filling him with dread and horror. Tears pricked his eyes from sheer helplessness more than anything else. His hands rubbed his arms, suddenly feeling chilly in the heat. He couldn't deny he'd felt a sick satisfaction when he'd seen them both die. Seeing them weak, and helpless, and crying for mercy. It satisfied him even as it filled him with pity. Pity that died as soon as it was over and everything was brought into context.

Guilt squeezed Timaeus' sinking heart at the boy's distress. He lifted his mantle, which Yugi had thrown off in his haste, and it fell limply over his arm. He draped it over the boy's shoulders and to his relief, Yugi stopped crying.

The cloak fell over Yugi's shoulders protectively like a dragon's wing. The gesture surprised him as first, but not nearly as much as the comfort it brought. He remembered when the man had done this before. How grateful he'd been and how he'd thought his prayers answered when the green Shadow stopped his attackers and saved him. Saved him. He realized. Regardless of who it was or how it was done, he _had_ been saved. He could ponder the possible futures and its darkest moments, remind himself over and over how close it had come, how all it took was a few more second or minutes, but the fact was it hadn't. It hadn't happened and it would never happen. His attackers were dead. Dead with their blood draining from ugly wounds and their bodies probably rotting in the desert. Certainly not how they expected their lives to end, if they expected to be punished at all. Their end was fitting: the brutality a simple reflection of their attempted crime.

His shadow, no, not a shadow, Timaeus, though it burned him to admit it, had saved him. And he was safe now. Safe under the protection of the Atlantis and its King and on his way to reunite with his brother and sister who loved him. Menk and Maat would never be able to control him again. Perhaps it hasn't been what he expected, but wasn't this what he wanted? A way to reunite with his family? Surely, it wasn't a coincidence Timaeus had arrived just at the time he'd needed him most. Just after he'd finished his prayers even? Had Mut-Sekhmet not given him strength in his hour of need and sent him a protector as well. Yugi wanted to laugh. Wanted to cry. Instead, he just smiled and wiped his eyes, the smallest of laughs escaping him as the cloak fell over his arms.

_The Gods certainly work in mysterious ways._ He laughed to himself for ever being doubtful. _But they're always listening_.

Timaeus smiled at the boy's change in demeanor. He didn't expect his trauma to recover quickly, but perhaps the knowledge that he was indeed safe was a start. Carefully, he stepped forward and did the claps of the cape, keeping it together, though it was made for armor and hung comically off one of Yugi's shoulders, Timaeus found it almost cute.

"You fought bravely, by the way." He whispered as he did the second clasp. Yugi looked at him with confused eyes. "Those boys were the worst of my soldiers but they were still formidable forces and you fought them like they were children bullying a stray. Were circumstances different, I'd have no doubt you would've escaped them easily. Be proud of that fire, little one. That is what saved you more than I."

Yugi blushed at the comment and pulled the cloak tighter around his shoulder. "Thank you," he said reluctantly, though the reassuring words _did_ make him feel better. "They weren't the first brutes I fought."

"Really?" Timaeus raised an impressed brow. "That doesn't surprise me. You fight like a tigress." He chuckled and Yugi's eyes doubled at the bold statement. Timaeus saw his gaping mouth and laughed. "I should know, given you've attacked _me_ twice. Your limbs are quiet powerful. Had it been anyone else you fought, you'd have escaped both times."

Was he praising him? The thought made Yugi's spine arch in a pleasant shudder and his cheeks burn.

Timaeus smiled at the boy's surprised blush. He moved to speak again but an obvious cough caused them both to turn. Timaeus spun in the King's direction and Yugi followed just now remembering he was still there.

Dartz expression was one of humor and knowledge, curled like he'd just figured out a secret. "I am pleased to see that issue is settled," he said with a chuckle, and it was a miracle of their wills both men stayed composed. "As such, it's only fitting young Ujalah remains here," Dartz's smiled with playful sinister, catching the confused expressions of both boys. It almost made him feel guilty for his next decision, but it was the best one, he knew. He's braced himself for their horrified his expressions before he finished the sentence. "In _your_ care, Timaeus."

* * *

Heehee...I trust that should satisfy you all and keep you guessing until next week ;) Rest assured next update will be on time (Friday) EARLY!

I had SO much fun writing this chapter! Especially after how tough last chapter was this one was so much fun. I'm surprised how long these chaps are taking though...but oh well.

_**Next Time:** _Tim and Yugi's reaction to Dartz's request, a new and familiar face makes an appearance and Timaeus has a little "talk" with his men after Haga and Rex's horrific betrayl.


	8. Chapter VIII: Trierarch

Technically this is the second chapter of the week, cause I posted the last one on Sunday, but I hope you all enjoy it! This is one of my favorite chapters cause Timaeus is such a bad ass!

And like I promises we see a new face who will play a role in the coming chapters and possibly the story ;)

Disclaimer: You know the drill, i own nothing but the plot. Yugioh characters all belong to Takehashi (even the anime only characters)_,_ any and all historical figures are fictional and in no way pertain to the real people.

Special thanks to Val for getting the chapter back to me so fast! And for helping me decide who to make the Physician ;) I know a few were wondering if we'd see more of the yugioh characters in this so I decided to add a few before we get to Atlantis ;) hope you like the one I picked ;)

As always read, review, critique comment and go nuts with theories!

* * *

_Chapter VIII: Trierarch_

Neither man spoke. Yugi's eyes expanded in shock, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish's gasping for air. Timaeus had not moved or spoken a word, but his stance indicated one false step and his balance would be lost.

Dartz was unsurprised by the reactions. His mouth remained a neutral, dignified line, but his eyes smiled. "I trust that won't be a problem?"

Timaeus unfroze and coughed into his hand clearing his throat and giving him time to collect himself. "With all due respect, Your Highness," he spoke with as much grace as he could muster. "As Trierarch, I have other duties I need to oversee during this voyage. Perhaps our guest would be better left in our Physician's care?" He suggested but his argument was a desperate squeak.

Rebellious annoyance replaced Yugi's shock and he stepped forward, purposely shoving Timaeus out of his way. "King Dartz," he bowed his head out of respect but met the man's eye when he came up. "I am extremely grateful for your kindness and generosity, but please understand, I am not a child and as such I do not need, nor want a caretaker. I'm grateful for your aid and I am aware of your promise to the Per-Ah but I'd much rather earn my keep."

Dartz looked at them both but remained unyielding. "I understand both your concerns well," he assured, then his mask become a frown. "But I'm afraid I cannot adhere to either of your requests." He silenced their stunned protests with a gaze of regal authority. His eyes hardened with adamant. "You, Ujalah, are a guest on this ship and I have no desire to offend Psusennes by having you work like a common servant. You owe me nothing in regards to your transport. Second, you are still recovering from your injuries. Whether you believe they are severe or not is irrelevant, the fact is you were attacked and you need to recover. As such, I am not permitting you to leave until our physician agrees you are fully healed. Until then, I cannot permit you to wander on your own. Second, you were attacked by _our_ men." He'd stressed the word with a growl of furious betrayal. Worse than the fury he'd seen on Timaeus when he'd struck his traitorous comrades down.

"I will explain the situation to him," Yugi argued, quickly. "I know those men were acting against orders, he will understand if I—"

Dartz cut him off with a sharp, low bark. "They were _our_ men. Timaeus is their Trierarch, and I am their King. I am responsible for all of my general's men _and_ their actions. If even a single soldier falters, then all those who remain must know the consequences of their comrades actions, need they start to think they can escape prosecution for a similar crime." He looked at the men when he said those words. Yugi opened his mouth to protest but suddenly he felt their curiosity focused on him: curiosity in the forms of leers, glares, glimpses, and spare glances; and he could not ponder a single argument that didn't sound childish.

Dartz continued unaffected. "While I have nothing but faith in Timaeus' soldiers I have no desire to risk your safety. When we arrive in Djanet you will be returned to Psusennes where your safety will be assured. Until then, you will remain in Timaeus' care. That is not negotiable."

Yugi wanted to protest. It was on his lips and in his eyes but the words twisted in his throat and instead of elegance all he could manage was desperate silence and a growl of silent frustration.

"As for you, Timaeus," Dartz turned to his General and found his head bowed reluctantly like a child being patronized. "There is a reason I only trusted you with locating young Ujalah, and why I trust only you to see to his care." He said with a smile. "Your loyalty is unquestionable and your strength is unmatched. You are also," he paused and his smile widened. With a laugh he said "Chivalrous to an absolute fault."

Timaeus couldn't suppress a chuckle. Yugi's mouth dropped and he stared at the King in shock. Timaeus? The most ruthless of Atlantis' Dragon Knights? Who killed two of his own men, however wretched they might've been, without blinking an eye; and who in the short time they'd known each other had disarmed him twice, knocked him out once, and restrained him physically both times? This man was chivalrous?

"It makes you the perfect protector." Dartz summarized, "And is why I can only trust our guest's care to you. I know you will both keep him safe and keep your men in line, and ensure our guest does not pursue anything reckless while he recovers. How far that protection goes is completely up to you, but I will see your care, Ujalah, in no one else's hands but yours, Timaeus. This is not negotiable." Dartz addressed them both. His last words were spoken with sovereign severity and held no room for argument.

Timaeus bowed to the waist, obediently. A protest formed on Yugi's lips, but, wisely, he said nothing.

"We will arrive in Djanet in two days' time." Dartz concluded and turned to retreat back to his cabin. "Now I suggest you return to your quarters, Yugi, you've had quite a day."

"Wait, your Highness," Yugi called politely. "Where will I be staying?"

Dartz turned over his shoulder with a bemused smile. "I believe I made myself clear on that." There was a chuckle in his voice and he left with that. Yugi blinked, puzzled. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around.

Timaeus retracted a bemused hand. He looked at Yugi puzzled. "You heard him, little one, back to bed." He gestured with a finger towards the aftercastle.

The words sank in and Yugi's heart dropped. His face grew hot and his cheeks burned. "No." he said firmly but too quickly for it to sound definitive. "No. No. No. No! I refuse!"

Timaeus rolled his eyes. "Don't be childish." He chided with the bored patience of waiting out a child's tantrum.

It made Yugi's protest even more venomous. "Don't patronize me!"

Timaeus' brow furrowed over a frown. Yugi's untrusting glare expected betrayal and did not soften. "I will not stay in your room, let alone share your bed."

This time both of Timaeus' brows arched high in surprise, then, in a brief moment of clarity, furrowed with vilified offense. "Don't be vulgar!" He shot forward in a deterrent retort, stung and infuriated by the insult. And judging from the bold brat's grin, Yugi took devilish pleasure in seeing him riled.

_Stubborn devil. _An impatient hand scrunched over his face then settled on the bridge of his nose. His eyes scrunched in frustration. "You are in my care and thus under my protection." He said as patiently as possible. "As such, I am tasked with ensuring your safety, and if it eases your mind that includes your…" He paused and took the hand away. With a glanced he summed him up quickly. "Virtue."He said flatly. "Second," He said brightly with the slit of a smile on his face. The corners of it curled with he saw Yugi's own devilish grin falter. "I am much more," The pause was on purpose. "_Chivalrous_ with my lovers than that."

He watched Yugi's face blanch then suffuse with color. His smile curled with triumph.

The coquetry rolled off his tongue with ease of someone well experienced in the art he boasted. And in that same contralto that had not that very morning seduced him with promises. Yugi choked on the breath he drew. Shivering with an unwelcome emotion caught between delight and dread.

"Th-Th-that…" His hatred and fury was a stutter in his throat that he failed to free. "That will never happen." He spat, and his hands balled to fists at his sides. The cloak fell open exposing the secret it concealed.

Timaeus was about to argue the slip had been a joke, but he sensed the ears of the crew prickling at the argument, and their eyes following to inappropriate places. Quickly, he shifted in front of his charge, snatched the tail of the cloak halfway and snapped it closed. It encased the smaller body without a hint of trouble, but the owner was far more reluctant.

"What are you do—"Yugi snatched at the cape trying to pull away but Timaeus evaded his hands and growled in a low hiss "Stop that! Are you trying to expose yourself?"

Yugi stopped and blinked. "What?"

Timaeus looked at him puzzled. Then for the uncounted time in the last hour, he pinched the bridge between his nose. "Of course," he said to himself. He caught Yugi staring at him curiously. Timaeus looked him over through the creases of his fingers, trying desperately not to be obvious. Suddenly, Yugi felt exposed, but couldn't figure out why. He was dressed wasn't he? And he looked down to confirm it, the mantle still open. And his entire body suffused with color.

He was indeed clothed, but not in his shenti, that he just now remembered had been shredded. He was draped in a pillowy-sleeved silken smooth sheath woven so light and thin it was practically lucid, and so short it barely covered this thigh. The worst, he realized: it was opened in the back. The long sleeves covered his shoulders but it tapered to a V exposing the long white channel of his spine to his tailbone. It was alarming. Good Ra, the bandages covered more skin! Even more horrifying it was true: soft but strong, possibly cotton bandages wrapped around sore spots covering what he knew must've been bruises. One even patched his cheek and covered his upper left thigh. But they still covered more skin than that damn smock did!

His hands flew to the hems to pull it down, but all he managed were hesitant tugs, certain the gossamers would dissolve under his strength. Too heavy a hand and it might rip completely leaving him naked. Naked and exposed. "To Ammut's belly and back!" he mumbled in a low, aggravated curse. At least his shenti had reached his knees.

He grabbed the cloak's tails and pulled it taunt in a cocoon wrap, hoping to pin it in place somehow. But even with it he felt naked and humiliated. Native to such a hot climate, nudity and bare skin was common practice in Kemet, but it was a completely different situation in such a foreign collection of fabrics, and surrounded by foreign eyes. Not even in a complete outfit it felt like. And in the presence of Timaeus of Locri, no less. Yugi's never felt so exposed in his life. At least Timaeus had been enough of a gentleman to surrender his cloak.

He'd heard snickers ahead of him and his embarrassment plundered into mortified horror. He nearly died on his feet, when he reluctantly looked up and found the entire ship staring at him. No, staring would've been kinder. Their looks were snickers and snorts with no effort of concealment, and bright with naughty secrets. On their lips were the exchanges of gossip and inappropriate bets. Spotlighted by countless eyes, only Yugi's pride, or rather what was left of it, kept him from fainting. It only grew worse when he realized just _whose_ cloak he was wearing. Ra and Apopis, they probably thought him their Trierarch's wet and willing mistress, not a victim rescued from two of their own.

Yugi was about to hide his face in shame and hope he'd disappear, when an animalistic growl froze his feet in place. He hadn't seen Timaeus turn around but Yugi noticed it now. Timaeus' face was a snarl of disgust, his fingers curled into fists of barely restrained fury and his spine arched up and his head lowered like an enraged jungle beast ready to pounce at a single insult. This wasn't his captor who wore superiority like a richly embroidered mantle. Nor the soldier whose loyalty would lay down his life for his King. No, this was the Trierarch._ Their _Trierarch. Their _General_. And their General was angry.

"Stay here," he ordered but gave Yugi neither time nor room to answer. He spun to the aftercastle and marched up the stairs with an aura of unquestioned authority. He drew his sword on the way up and slammed it down against the metal of the banister and dragged it like he was sharpening it for battle. The blade itself was a curved, shinning thing like a fallen moon and came down with the same promise of darkness and death. The collision of metal was a smooth biting shriek like a phantom crying. The sound was a warning that echoed like a dying scream and the men, wisely, silenced.

Timaeus pulled it back to his side when he reached the heart of the aft, but he did not sheathe the blade. Though absent his armor and cloak, Timaeus looked no less intimidating without them. Worse, in Yugi's mind, it made him look more so. The silver under-armor clung to him like a second skin, molding muscles that were corded and strong, broad shoulders that accentuated a firm chest and robust hips that tapered to slender legs, long and powerful. He was like a sculpted god: beautiful, nearly ethereal, but terrifyingly powerful. The crown of his black and azure hair and circlet of silver bangs adorned him with a regalness even the finest monarchy jewelry could mimic. His jeweled eyes completed the image: one an emerald, ferocious and shining bright as danger, the other a sealed pearl with an angry red crack that only accentuated whatever emotion its twin had chosen. Like a Gorgon's eyes: secretive and shadowed.

The men were frozen under it. Their faces became those of blind obedience and life-giving loyalty, but it would earn them no compliment.

"Men." The deep, clear sound of his voice cut through the air, carrying like a gong over the screech of birds. "We have taken Amun-Ra in the name of Psusennes I. We have taken the High Priests and their interlopers into custody. And most of all we have done so without spilling a drop of blood." Despite the elegance, it didn't sound like praise. He confirmed it wasn't. "But I cannot call our mission a success."

There was a deliberate pause. The soldier's neutral masks faltered most in shock, but some in shame. "As I'm sure you have noticed. Two of our comrades are no longer with us." He swept the gathering of his soldiers with a neutral gaze. Then his eyes slit. "They broke my word, by raising their hands in violence against my express command. But worse," He peered into the heart of his army. "They committed dishonor." His baritone which was usually smooth and melodic was dangerously low, rough-edged and razor-sharp with disgust. Even Yugi felt the words shiver down his spine.

"You remember well out Articles of Agreement. You know well, your names signed in blood and the promise you agreed upon when you became my men. You know dishonor is the worst of all crimes and more importantly you know its forms." There was no scolding in his voice. Not even fury, only disgust, and worse, disappointment. "So did they," he did not say their names. They didn't deserve the luxury. "And it shames me that I must repeat them. But an army is only as strong as its weakest lad, and you _are_ an army and a crew. You are _my _army, and if one man falls to the sin of dishonor then so do we all, and so I have failed and Atlantis must bear the shame. But in justice's name it is only he who, given the choice and chose the wrong action, who bears the punishment. You know my honor and you know the price should you disobey it:" He began to list them drilling each word with vehement.

"You know that if a man takes any treasure from a place we invade without permission or if he conceals or fails to place such a treasure in the great fund, then he is to be expelled from the army and left to a deserted isle with only a jug of water, a loaf of bread and a single subtle knife. If he can earn the Gods' forgiveness he may return. If he does not then he shall perish. You know if a man shall be drunk on duty or indulge in such then he shall receive the same fate. You know that if anyone should slay a man against my express command then he shall receive the same fate. But you also know if anyone should slay an innocent be it man, woman, or child, be it farmer, soldier, or elder, then He is to be thrown to the sea or the desert with no food and no water and no blade, so that he may die slowly for the life he has stolen. And worst of all…" His pause was deliberate and piercing, and he let his glare linger several times on soldiers who withered beneath it. "If _anyone _should molest a woman, man, or child captive, be it on this ship or on land invaded against their will, or should he attempt it…" Another pause and the silence that followed was more dreadful than a scream. "Then he shall receive no punishment worse than immediate and torturous death, for there is no forgiving the most appalling of acts. Your comrades knew. They courted death and were foolish to think I'd grant them mercy…and I dealt them their fate." His promise was raw and they knew what it meant.

Timaeus stepped back from the railing then, his gaze no less piercing. "We are The Eye of Timaeus, we are the Dragon Warriors of Atlantis. Remember your Honor men, for without Honor, there is only villainy."

Only then did he sheath his sword, and leave the aft. On his descent down he added. "On to another matter, we have a guest among us, and I expect you all to treat him with the same level of respect you would show a guest in your home. Be aware, he is under my protection and should any of you seek to harm him, you will know the end of my blade before you can draw your sword." The casual air in which he'd said it made the promise all the more menacing. He didn't need to look at Yugi for them to know he was the "guest" but Yugi felt spotlighted by it, and at the same time was grateful for the defense.

Still shivering from the intensity of the incident Yugi hadn't realized Timaeus had stopped in front of him, and jumped back when he suddenly found him in his line of vision. Timaeus' eyes fell on Yugi's bandages and his expression was no longer hard but softened.

"Back to bed, little one. I'll have no more of it." The tone was gentle and Timaeus sent him off with a shove to the small of his back. The gesture could've almost been fraternal if the tone wasn't punctured with finality.

Timaeus barked the name of a soldier and he came without hesitation. "Send for the physician," he ordered. "Have her come to my room."

The soldier gasped. He was about to say the physician was still treating the captives but when the piercing gaze of that single emerald eye fell on him he silenced. "Go!"

The soldier turned on his heels and obeyed, and Yugi trembled as he was once more left alone with the Trierarch. Then a shrill screech in words he couldn't make out boomed over the chattering whine of ship-hands. They cleared a path for its owner, like vultures scared from carrion by a lion's roar.

To Yugi's surprise, the physician was a girl. Raised among Sekhmet's disease slayers where a woman's gentle hand and fierce devotion in the art of healing was not uncommon, Yugi was unsurprised by her gender. But those were woman, and she looked more like a girl.

When she arrived, Yugi saw that she _was_ a girl. With a round face, a button nose, and a spray of freckles across her milky pink cheeks, prettier than the chalky tans of the men or his and Timaeus' olive skin. Her eyes were a conundrum: childishly large, but hard and green. Golden hair, sun-bleached yellow, cascaded in a singular bounce down her back and over the smooth globe of her bosom, perfectly proportioned to her small body. Nothing girlish there. She looked younger than him and none of the hem-netjer Yugi met had ever been _this _young.

Or this fearless. Kemet women never feared men, especially not Sekhmet's, but this girl swaggered through the gathering with a bossy stomp in sheer defiance of her size. A lithe, wisp of a thing, but her presence nearly rivaled Timaeus' with its intimidation. She carried flawless power and easy grace of a lioness, and stopped every few steps to bark dictations on better personal care to selected soldiers. These soldiers were not but flies she batted with her tail.

In Timaeus presence, the lioness retracted her claws and smiled like a kitten waiting to be petted for catching a mouse. She cocked her head in a birdlike fashion, gazing past her master and at him. Yugi expected hard eyes, but instead she released a tiny shriek and spun Yugi around and shoved him back inside. Over her shoulder Yugi heard her shrieking. "What in Hades is he doing up?" She was yelling at Timaeus. "I told you, bed rest if you expect bone bruises to heal by tomorrow."

Timaeus strolled ahead of her saying nothing. Yugi caught him rolling his eyes. He shoved the doors open and took up residence against the wall, arms crossed in superiority and one leg braced the wall behind him.

The Physician shoved Yugi into Timaeus' room, yanked the cloak over his head and with a shove he tumbled back onto the bed then proceeded to remove a green glass bottle and a cluster of bandages from a leather satchel tied around her waist. Unlike the rest of the crew she wore a simple, strapless dress tied criss-cross in the front with silver ribbons. She undid two of them with a single tug, and tied her hair into two messy coils.

"Sit up," She sat down and leaned over him. He did so and she grabbed his chin and gazed scrutinizing into his eyes. Left, then right. She squeezed his chin in a silent order and he opened his mouth. She released him when her examination was complete then smiled. "You're a tough boy." She praised scooping up handfuls of bandages that pooled over her fingers. "Not many can withstand a beating from a single Dragon Warrior, especially Lord Timaeus'. Let alone two."

"Don't call me boy," Yugi snapped, more offended than harsh. "I haven't been a boy since I was twelve."

"Really?" She grinned over her shoulder at the Trierarch, gathering bandages and the bottle in her lap. "And how old might you be?"

He heard the joke, but Yugi answered anyway. "Nineteen renpets."

The cork popped off the bottle without the physician's consent, filling the air with a mildewing smell like dried leeks. Even Timaeus' eyes bulged. Abandoning the wall he strolled forward, his shock recovered. "If your age is true, then why aren't you married? I thought young men came of age younger than that in your country?"

"They do," Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "But they're supposed to learn a trade first, and I was trained with my mother, so the opportunity never prevented itself." Timaeus sensed there was more to the story, but knew Yugi wouldn't elaborate. "Besides," Yugi chuckled at their surprise and jerked a thumb to the physician. "She looks younger than me."

"Rhebekka, if you don't mind," The physician girl corrected with a hearty laugh, readjusting the bottle with a smirk.

"That doesn't answer my question," Timaeus said once more crossing his arms in superiority. "If you have not been a child that long why was one not arranged for you?"

Again, Yugi shrugged. "It just never happened, and regardless it doesn't matter now," There was an easy smile as he said it, but the way he slit his brows told another story. One that demanded silence.

Instead of anger, however, Timaeus' eyes sparkled with a challenge: bold as air and bright as danger. "I'd like to hear that story?"

Yugi growled and squeezed the bed silks between angry fingers.

"Don't let him rile you," She held a hand to her mouth like she was whispering a secret. "He likes to make sport of teasing." She giggled knowing full well he could hear her. Timaeus rolled his eyes with a sigh of annoyance and braced himself against his desk. His eyes looking skyward.

"Then again," Rhebekka teased. "When I met him, he'd just become Trierarch and made it his personal mission to drive everyone in his service to the point of sheer misery. His daily goal was to make everyone sick before lunch. Oh," she clasped her palms to her cheeks in a dramatic V. "Those were dark days for me."

Yugi laughed. He liked this girl.

"Stop conspiring, Rhebekka," Timaeus snapped. "Check his bruises."

"Alright, alright," She conceded with a pout and grabbed Yugi's sleeve. "Give me your arm!" Yugi nearly shrieked when she yanked down the shoulder fearing it would rip. He exhaled in relief when it didn't. She unwove it with speedy fingers like a reverse weaver and ran a finger along the pale, dotted flesh. He hissed when she touched them. The worst were black and purple but most were a sickly yellow and didn't cause him much pain.

Rhebekka smiled like a man doctor, her experiment a success. "My balm's working beautifully!" she clapped her hands together with glee. Retrieving the bottle, she dotted the yellow one with tiny drops, but lathered the larger ones before reapplying fresh bandages, then started making quick work of the rest, tearing down the rest of his smock as he did so.

Yugi protested the quickness, but she swatted away his hands. He caught Timaeus staring and tried pulled up his sleeve with a glare then yelped when Rhebekka pushed up the hem of his smock, revealing his smooth thigh. Timaeus arched a brow at the other's panicked look, and watched him pull on the hem of his smock with desperate fingers. His thighs snapped together, despite Rhebekka's complaint. His lip trembled pulled back by nervous teeth and when Yugi looked at him again, the glare was marred by an almost desperate plea.

Sighing in understanding, Timaeus pushed himself off the desk and spun to face the opposite wall. His eyes slid closed. "My eyes are closed now." He said with an unhappy patience, but smiled at the silence. It meant the little one was blushing. "I've told you before, you are under my protection and it means no harm shall come to you."

Yugi snorted then growled under his tongue. "Does that include protection _from_ you?" he hadn't meant to say it out loud, but he'd heard it. Timaeus spun, but instead of anger, Yugi saw only…amusement? Apep's devils that couldn't be good.

"That's enough, Rhebekka." He dismissed her with the wave of a hand. "I'll finish his bandages."

"Over my sarcophagus!" Yugi shot to his feet and forced down a hiss when his sore limbs punished him with a rush of pain. He put up no residence when Rhebekka shoved him down and forcefully pressed a hand to his chest, trapping him against the pillows. Her face was a warning growl as she gathered her things but left the salve bottle and bandages on the bedside. But Yugi only glared at his captor.

To his fury, Timaeus only shook his head. Disappointed maybe? The tiny smile hinted more at amusement, but his eyes sparkled bright with the hope of a challenge. He waited until Rhebekka left, then swooped in with slow, teasing steps, and it sickened Yugi how they made his heart pound.

"Be stubborn then," he challenged. His smile dangerously light with a chuckle. "But we both know I'll have no trouble holding you down. I'd prefer not to but I will if I must."

"Oh no you won't!" Rhebekka popped her head back in, one of her coils undone, the other in mid removal, giving her a wild look. "I've already used up most of my salve on him because you couldn't stand the thought his flesh being scarred, and I have to save the rest for the return home, unless Djanet's willing to share its rations with me?" Her whine traveled even as she pulled her head back.

"Leave Rhebekka." Timaeus said in a flat order, and didn't move again until the door closed.

He took a seat on the bed and Yugi backed against the headboard, fingers tugging on the hem of his sheath. Fortunately, Rhebekka had replaced most of the bandages already, leaving only his opposite arm unbound. Compared to its twin, it was relatively clean save for the shoulder, littered with cuts and scrapes from being pulled and pushed over rough stone.

"Let me see it," Timaeus said patiently, gesturing with the curl of his hand, the bottle of Rhebekka's palm in the other. "If it'll ease your worries, I promise not to hurt you. I may be responsible for my men but I am not them. And I gave my King my word I'd see to your care."

Yugi glared and reluctantly surrendered his shoulder. He watched Timaeus' hands like Horus' hawk until he was done, and yanked his arm away and pulled up his sleeve. "I still don't trust you."

"Nor do I expect you to." Timaeus said almost in a yawn, it sounded so expectant. "But you have no need to worry about your safety or my men," He promised with an assuring smile, that almost made Yugi feel hopeful.

"Because henceforth you are confined to these chambers." And just like that it died.

"What!" Yugi shot up fired.

"Until you are deemed fully healed, and after that you shall accompany me wherever I go. That will be for your own safety." Timaeus continued as if Yugi hadn't reacted at all.

"I refuse," Yugi protested firmly. "Your King said I am a guest and as a guest I demand freedom."

"I'm aware of that, little one," Timaeus leaned back balancing himself on one arm, his right leg crossed regally over the other. He seemed relaxed, almost lazy, his eyes half-lidded and entirely sure of himself.

Then he leaned forward and with bright eyes chuckled "But I trust you like I trust a leech not to bite me. You've already fled once, and I have no guarantee you won't try to recklessly escape again."

"I thought I was being held captive!" He defended his actions. "What would you have me do? Lie still and do as I'm told on a ship of possible pirates and strangers?"

"Regardless of the reason," Timaeus said his eyes brows knitted together over narrowed eyes. "You should never be willing to throw your life away." He'd said it like he'd contemplated it himself. It made Yugi curious, but just like that the shadow was gone and he was the Trierarch once again.

"Now then," He rose to his feet without the slightest uncertainty. "You will remain at my side until Djanet. You will not leave until Rhebekka clears you. As you are under my protection you answer to no one but me. You fear no one but me, and only if you disobey me." He drew himself closer as he said he, curling a forefinger under Yugi's chin and giving it a tilt with his thumb. "Which shall not be a problem unless you plan to play me false?"

Yugi wanted to slap the smirk off his face and squeezed the sheets to keep from doing just that. He smiled like a cat: aloof and in control. All the crème was his and he knew it, and he flaunted it. But he was not some obedient toy. He would not give this man the pleasure of craving his attention, nor would he give it.

Instead of glaring, he smirked. His lotus eyes lit with lavender sparkles igniting a challenge. "And if I don't?" He said clear and confident. He would teach the cat to come when it's called.

Timaeus paused. His smirk didn't falter, but his thumb pressed tighter into his chin, the forefinger dragging it up with force. "You intrigue me, Yugi," he admitted with a purr. "I know not what your involvement in all this is or if you truly are only a simple sibling caught in the scuffle, but whatever your role, you intrigue me, and I'd hate to have to." The pause was deliberate. "_Punish_ you".

Yugi was about to ask what he meant when Timaeus suddenly released him. He fell back in shock and Timaeus spun towards the door. He'd already left by the time Yugi recovered enough to process the words. With a pounding heart, he remembered the dark promises he'd made to his men earlier that hour and his spine curled in a shiver. He remembered the merciless way he'd dispatched his wayward rapists. He remembered the way he'd drawn his sword both times, of the viscous, metallic shriek: a warning and a promise. Both dark and final.

Yugi gulped, but his throat was dry with horror as he realized _that_ was Timaeus' idea of punishment.

* * *

How awesome was Timaeus' speech to his men? God I love writing him in those scenes! but I hope to show some other sides of him soon too ;) Timaeus speech was very loosely based on the articles of agreement in Captain Blood (the Errol Flyn film cool movie) specifically the tough but fairness of the trials and rules, and especially like his one about molesting woman since i could so see Timaeus doing that, but I made Timaeus' punishments a lot harsher for obvious reasons.

And as i promises a familiar face joins the cast ;) I hope you all like Rebecca ;) or rather Rhebekka (Aquagirl suggested I change the spelling since I couldn't think of any other name to give her that fit the time period and I didn't wanna change it) Originally i wanted to go with Ryou for the Physician but I wanted to be more original. Val suggested either Leon or Rebecca so I went with Rebecca cause given this is a ship full of sailors and soldiers I wanted someone tough enough to handle them and keep them on their toes so i went with her!

I gotta say i LOVED writing Rebecca! Boy have I come a long way since i wrote her in Dragon rose huh? But I gotta say after seeing her in Game Prix she really rubbed off on her and I love writing her! She's tough and doesn't take ship from anyone, she's intelligent and she's exactly who Timaeus needs to keep order: A physican does more than just treat the wounds...as you'll see soon ;)

plus let's face it Yugi needs someone to talk too, while he tries to keep Timaeus at bay ;)

I'm surprised this hasn't gotten as much reviews but I'm thrilled about the level of favorites and followers its gotten! I can't wait to see your responses for this one ;)

_**Next Time:**_Yugi adjusts to life on the ship-and being under Timaeus' "care": including dealing with a new "gift" and the man's rather _forward_ advances.


	9. Chapter IX: The Eye of Timaeus

For those of you who checked my profile, you know I've been at Outakon this weekend, which is why this is so late, but my beta got it back to me liquity split and its up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Any and all characters related to actual people are fictional representations of themselves.

Dedication: To Tay for being the sweetest Hikari ever ;) she's waited 8 chapters for this one! and for Val foe being such an awesome friends and beta! And special thanks to all my reviewers, i've been getting more with each chapter which means the story is getting better and better! I'm so happy!

As always read, review, reply, ask questions, post theories and go nuts!

* * *

Chapter_ IX: The Eye of Timaeus_

Yugi didn't sleep that night. He couldn't. Not with his captor still absent and he was alone in the man's bed. He couldn't face the door and instead slept huddled against the wall. The bed was mercifully large and he managed to pull himself into a tight ball on one side, hoping the additional space would send a clear message. But in his heart he didn't believe it. He'd feigned sleep and waited: each second was a thousand years in the heart-pounding silence of his panic.

When the door opened, he'd thought he'd imagined it. He'd hoped he'd imagined it, but was too frightened to check. The footsteps that followed confirmed his fears. His closed eyes squeezed tighter in fear. All he could do now was wait.

He heard each step click across the wooden planks with alarming clarity. The click of clasps and the woosh of armor being removed, the low thud as it was placed on the table. Then the armbands unlocked with a click and a metallic clang as they fell. Then the shin guards which were followed by a soft stomp of the foot. The belt was last. Yugi's heart stopped and for a moment he wondered if he'd remove the under-armor as well.

Yugi covered his mouth to stifle a squeak. He listened but heard nothing. His heart pounded in is ribs like a rubber ball perpetually slamming between two walls. He waited for the bed to eventually dip with the additional weight.

Except it never came.

Yugi didn't know whether to be surprised or relieved. He might have been more relieved if the waiting hadn't been so torturously long, and he must've worried himself into an uneasy sleep because when he opened his eyes again it was with the sudden jolt of waking and not having remembered falling asleep. And the other side of the bed was still empty.

Fear replaced with curiosity, Yugi climbed over the covers and searched the room. He half expected Timaeus to have slipped in with him unnoticed, but there was no dip in the bed, the covers unmoved and the sheets cold. Confused and curious, Yugi searched the room for his missing captor. Too dark to see he ventured out of the bed. Morning light started blooming through the windows. The aftercastle's far bow was a wall of glass and the minimal light provided him a semi-clear view of the room.

He found Timaeus in the last place he expected: curled up, sound asleep, on a couch Yugi hadn't noticed was next to the desk. Yugi blinked surprised. What kind of captor slept in the same room as his prisoner? Yugi didn't have any malicious intent towards the man but he couldn't possibly know that? Hadn't he already made a speech about not trusting him?

Yugi slipped off the bed and felt the cold floor bite his bare feet. Air swept through the light sheath: frigid but bearable. He tip-toed to the couch then stopped to take in Timaeus' sleeping profile. He slept in his under-armor but the cloak was draped up to his chest. Curled on his side, his arms bunched under his cheek in a make-shift pillow. He looked calm, almost lazy. He breathed in shallow, peaceful breathes. His mouth was a serene smile and his brows relaxed revealing an almost childlike face. Now that Yugi really looked, his face was peaceful: calm and tranquil. Fearless. Worriless. To Yugi he looked almost—innocent.

It didn't suit the man he'd come to know that day. In fact, like this he looked almost kind. Almost, handsome. Yugi heard himself think it and wished he hadn't, but denying it was like saying the desert was cold in midday. It was simply a fact. Timaeus was simply beautiful. He didn't look Atlantian or Greek now that Yugi noticed. He boasted a warrior's body and knew how to use both its appeal and its strength. But unlike the broad-shouldered, muscle-bound warriors who boasted power, Timaeus was trimmed and corded with a strong, elegant strength. His voice was intimidation invoking both fear and pleasure—even Yugi couldn't deny the treacherous rush of desire he'd felt coupling his fear each time the man spoke. His face was the perfect blend of strong angles that hinted at Spartan ancestry and soft Antolian sensuality. His wild hair was enough evidence of some Antolian blood. Awake he was power incarnate: strong, carnal and elegant. But asleep that same power, though by no means muted, was beautiful, tantalizingly so.

And even more so were his eyes: that single emerald gem that captured and displayed all of what he was and yet kept it perfectly concealed. That one was hidden beneath his hand, but its twin was open in full view and at this angle Yugi could see it for what it truly was: a horrible scar. But he was reluctant to call it ugly. Fierce, certainly. Terrible, yes, but instead of fear or disgust, it invoked sympathy and sadness. Where had it come from? What had he done to deserve it? If he deserved it at all.

Tentatively, Yugi reached a hand towards it. He traced the angry red line like the scratch of an animal's claw or the sharp bite of a blade. Was it a war injury? Then why had no one seen it? Was it an animal attack? Then how did he survive with only this? Just like that, Yugi was swept up in the myth of this man, and he felt no shame because of it, as he traced a feathery finger down the line of the scar and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

_Who are you?_ Yugi whispered.

"Does it bother you?" He hadn't seen the lips move, but Yugi heard him speak. A dark, clear sonance so deep it was a shadow of a sound, like a large cat's purr. Yugi retracted his hand like he'd been burned, but suddenly it was snatched like a falcon ensnaring a fish.

A breath caught in Yugi's throat and froze there. Before he could fight, he was pulled forward and found his back lying on the coach. Timaeus leaning over him: his mouth a neutral line, his face grave and his eyes betraying no emotion. He asked again "Does it bother you?"

Yugi gasped in horror and his cheeks grew warm with the evidence of his shame. He wanted to speak but his throat tightened and words slipped through in chocked breaths. His heart ricocheted in his ribs. He was certain he could hear it. And he was certain Timaeus could too. He closed his eyes in a harsh squint and waited for a punishment that never came.

He peeked one eye open.

Timaeus cocked his head to side, bemused, like a kitten unsure what to make of a new toy. He took in Yugi's bewilderment and smiled coyly like a sphinx. "It does not take much to make your heart pound does it?" Yugi wanted to disappear.

Timaeus released him and sat up. He draped the mantle over the arm of the couch and with casual ease, scooped his shin guards and boots on the floor and put them on. Yugi stared at him, too shocked to move. Like everything that just happened was a trick of the light, and the ghost was actually a shadow.

Yugi shot up and grabbed his arm before he could get up. Timaeus had the nerve to give a curious blink, genuine or not. He looked like he wanted to ask, but Yugi made an imperious gesture, and with Yugi's shock now a glare that was clearly meant to mask his shame, Timaeus silenced. With his cheeks still flushed and his teeth still gritted, Yugi demanded. "What. Was that?"

Timaeus' puzzled expression vanished, and he freed his arm with a simple tug and gathered the rest of his armor. "Don't be embarrassed," He said. His words drowned in casual compliance as he dressed. "You're not the first one I've caught staring," he admitted. "And you won't be the last." There was a hint of accepted sympathy in that statement and Yugi felt ashamed of himself.

"I wasn't staring," he rebutted, but turned his head with a bob of his chin. "I was just…curious…about it." It wasn't a lie, but admitting it was no source of pride.

Timaeus stared at him with hard eyes. "Do you want to know?" The tone was neutral but the depth of his voice made it sound grave, daring Yugi to ask the truth. Surprisingly, he might even give it if Yugi said yes.

He pondered it. Curiosity bubbled in his belly singing high notes at the thought of learning a secret—even if the secret was more fun when it was kept. After all wasn't that the point of it? Wasn't it fun because of the creativity and mystery? And yet knowing held its own reward. But this wasn't some simple background story either: it was meticulously well-kept and deeply personal. Did he even have a _right_ to ask?

"No," Yugi said softly. "I don't think so."

"Good," The deepness was childishly high and all earlier threats were gone. "Because I wouldn't have told you anyway."

Yugi stared at him stunned and angry. "Then why ask me?"

"To tease you," He had the audacity to wink, the effect in no way marred by his single eye. His smile was bright and childish and made Yugi growl. Timaeus only smiled. Unlike Yugi, he looked fresh and all ready for the day's events. "You have no tongue for humor, Yugi?"

"Humor when it is appropriate," Yugi spat with the authority of a noble. "Not as an underhanded way of scolding a guest."

Timaeus only laughed, grabbed his mantle off the couch and threw it over his armor in a single, graceful swoop. "You're quite a spitfire in the morning, aren't you?" He said casually clipping it in place. "The pity the man who marries you, poor lad may not be ready for so much spice in his bed."

Yugi chocked on a retort, and stuck his tongue out at him.

Timaeus just chuckled and snapped his armbands in place "You should get some more rest. I'll send Rhebekka to check on you." He strolled out the door before Yugi could protest, but he could just feel the smile etched onto the man's face, like this victory was some sort of conquest. Yugi growled low in his throat, then grabbed a pillow, crushed it to his face, and screamed.

X X X

"Has he always been this…infuriating!?" Yugi asked Rhebekka with an aggravated click of his tongue.

"Oh yes...always." she said, unweaving the bandages without missing a beat. She had her hair tied once more into coils with the silver ribbons she otherwise kept tied to her bodice. Yugi wondered if the simple gray dress was the uniforms of Atlantis' healers. "Least as long as I've known him, but I'm afraid I haven't known him that long."

That perked Yugi's curiosity. "How long have you known him, then?"

"I've been in his service about four years?" she paused and pondered sweetly, pulling another bottle from her belt. "But I've known him since he came to Atlantis. Almost…eight years ago?" She poured the contents into a cup of water. "Drink this."

"And before that?" Yugi asked taking the drink. It smelt sweet like honey but tasted bland then oddly bitter and went down like sawdust.

Rhebekka shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. For all I know he sprouted full grown from a dragon's egg. There's a reason the man inspires myth, you know." She said with a sparkle in her green eyes that hinted at mischievous secrets: more rumors and games than _real_ truths. In Rhebekka's eyes were the fantasy and the curiosity. In Timaeus' eyes: both the vibrant emerald and the scar, _was_ mystery, revealing nothing and what he did would never add up to an answer.

"Has anyone…well…" Yugi wasn't sure how to ask the question without sounding foolish. "Tried to figure it out?"

"Everyone's wondered." Rhebekka corrected, recorking her bottles. "But it's a tricky prospect: the soldiers, both those who've been with him since the beginning and those who entered his service late, want to know what kind of man they serve, but all they _need_ to know is that he is their General and Trierarch and the King trusts him. Anything else, as you can understand, they're too afraid to approach. The people of Locri know nothing of his background, but he is a good ruler and a kind one: it simply isn't important. Only his closest servants, me included, have asked. His fellow generals have asked. Even his past lovers have bragged that he only trusted them with the truth," she snorted. "But he'd only ever given us each a different answer and we know none of them are the truth."

She laughed and listed each one, failing her hands in a dramatic performance. "I was an orphan who stowed away on a pirate ship. I was a performance fighter who rescued the King from an assassin. My mother was a dragon and my father a human lost at sea. The list goes on, some more fantastical than others. The only fact is Dartz met him in Greece and Timaeus impressed him and even the details of that are cloudy at best." Her laugh rolled from her throat, loud and dramatically stern. "Timaeus has been loyal to him ever since. And don't even _ask_ about the scar. He's a _Master_ at evading that question." There was a hidden darkness in her tone, and coldness in her eyes that made Yugi's stomach drop. "We don't ask and he doesn't say."

Almost too quickly her voice brightened. "But that just adds to the mystery." She concluded with a wink. She examined his arms and he studied her work. Even the worst of his bruises were now pale and sickly yellow, and the rest had faded into his skin. Yugi smiled and tested his limbs, yesterday's soreness had faded that morning and now it was completely gone. Even the one swelling on his cheek had cleared. The room didn't have a mirror, but he could make out his reflection clear enough in the sun-lit glass.

"Looks like your all set." She concluded packing up her things and Yugi turned from the window to thank her.

"Make sure you eat today as well." She reminded.

"I will," he promised and grimaced, yanking on the hem of that revealing sheath. "I don't suppose you have any other clothes for me do you?"

"As a matter of fact," She said in an impish tone, and pulled something else out from her bag and set it on the bed. "Lord Timaeus told me if you were able to be up and about to give you these."

Normally he'd reject any gift from Timaeus as a matter for pride, but his curiosity perked, Yugi abandoned the window and hopped over to the bed. A pair of white leather sandals, elegant and noble, sat obediently on top of a folded garment of shiny black material that felt slippery under Yugi's fingers and was seamed with gold threads.

"He also had me requests that you join him for the morning meal?" Rhebekka said quickly and Yugi's hand flew away like the cloth had burned him.

"What?" The sound he made was between a squeak and a disbelieving grunt.

"What?" Rhebekka arched an innocent brow. "You need to eat, after all?"

Yugi arched a skeptical brow. "Will His Majesty be joining us?" Yugi asked.

Rhebekka didn't blink and shook her head. "Just the two of you."

"Then tell Timaeus, I apologize but I am not inclined to answer his request and would prefer to dine in my own quarters." Yugi said in a flat command, but his expectations were dashed when Rhebekka's impish grin returned.

"I told him you'd day that." She sighed almost apologetically but then she giggled "So he told me that you are entitled to your choice, but…" She sang the word and held up her pointer finger and Yugi's stomach dropped. "You will have to go to the mess hall and get it yourself _and_ you will have to go _exactly_ as you are now." Yugi looked confused then his eyes expanded when her hand slipped to the clothes she'd laid out. "These _were_ for the occasion after all?

Yugi's face blanched and he looked at her like a child who'd been tattled on.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Rhebekka giggled. "I like you Yugi, I do, but he's my Trierarch."

For the second time that day, Timaeus made Yugi want to scream.

X X X

"You look lovely, Yugi." Timaeus complimented brightly through the crash of the door being thrown open with such anger it hit the opposite wall and bounced up.

Yugi glared at him unamused. Timaeus sat at the table in the heart of the aftercastle's main loft. The maps and battle pieces were cleared away and replaced with an assortment of native delicacies and goblets decorated with the popular lotus. The two chairs were stations across from the other and the silverwear was arranged accordingly. Timaeus occupied one with his hands folded under his chin, almost politely. Between either entertaining the Trierarch's ego and his dignity under the scrutiny of the crew, Yugi still didn't know which was the lesser of the two evils.

"Come sit, it's not poisoned." Timaeus encouraged with a gesture of his hands. Yugi arched a skeptical brow. "Give me _some _credit, little one." Timaeus sighed, almost bored, and placed a patient chin in his waiting palm.

Yugi rolled his eyes and dragged the chair to the opposite end of the table, studying it as he did so. Each bowl was an assortment of Kemet crops: dissected pomegranates, stained with juice and boasting shiny seed like tiny rubies; tear-shaped figs fresh from the sycamore, pulp dates and oddly shaped palm fruits split open to reveal their treasured pulp, and a bowl of rough barely bread packed into flat gritty cakes. The cups were filled with a sweet perfumed liquid like honey, dark in color, and light in texture. "What's all this?" Yugi asked, sitting down.

"Can't a man invite his guest to breakfast?" Timaeus said almost chivalrously, and pushed forward the pomegranate bowl.

Yugi's face remained stoic. "And _this_?" he grabbed the skirt with a harsh tug.

Timaeus shrugged. "It looks lovely on you and I trust it's more comfortable than a night smock." It was indeed a lovely garment: a rich black linen slip shot through with golden threads, the top cut to expose the shoulders and connected at the neck in a single necklace of gold cloth. It clung to Yugi's skin and hugged his lithe chest, but flared at the bottom hugging firm hips and hiding sculpted legs. Coupled with the soft white oxen sandals, it was a lovely outfit. Or it could've been if it hadn't been meant for a woman, which Yugi was quick to criticize.

"I apologize if the…style is not to your liking but I'm afraid we're limited until we can restock in Djanet." Timaeus didn't sound apologetic and nudged the bowl closer to Yugi.

"May I have a knife," Yugi demanded, his stomach rebelled against him and Timaeus chuckled.

"You aren't going to try and stab me with it are you?" He went in for the kill and plucked a date from the bowl and sank his teeth into it without remorse.

"No, I want to cut this dress into a tunic," Yugi snapped, fidgeting in his seat.

Timaeus chuckled. "I'm afraid I don't have the heart to ruin such a work of loveliness." Yugi growled, knowing he wasn't speaking about the dress.

"Now come eat, I'm sure you're hungry." He encouraged. "You clearly have no desire to impress me and I won't think any less of you."

Yugi stayed still. Timaeus pushed forward the platter of fresh pomegranates once again. It sat in front of Yugi like a piece of cake. Yugi could smell the honey sweet juice dripping from its seeds. Yugi's stomach ached with desire. It was a taunt, he realized. A reward for good behavior.

Forgetting decorum, Yugi grabbed a piece and sank his teeth into the sweet seeds. Ruby justice dripped down his shin but he whipped it away with his hand and dove into the fruit like a starving beast. He'd finished an entire fruit when Timaeus offered him some wine. Yugi drank it greedily in only a few gulps. "How far are we from the capital?" He demanded wiping juice from his lip with his arm.

"No more than two days." Timaeus explained pouring another drink. "More wine, Yugi?"

Yugi swallowed. "My name is Ujalah," he corrected.

Timaeus blinked. "I'm aware, but you seem to prefer it. Unless there is a reason you'd prefer I call you your given name?"

Yugi paused before he answered. "It was a childhood name, one of the many my siblings and I gave each other. It used to be just for family."

"Used to be?" Timaeus questioned, but regretted it when he saw Yugi's defeated face. It lasted only a second before his mask returned, but Timaeus had seen it, and he did not like being the cause of it.

"Sometimes family loses that privilege." He stabbed a spoon into another pomegranate and scooped out the seeds, but the message was clear and Timaeus, wisely, did not press further.

"My apologies." He sat back and took a small sip from his own glass, having eaten his fill before the younger arrived.

"Now, I have a question," Yugi said, taking the end of another fruit, this one whole, and ripped it open. "Why do you have your ship speak Aramaic?"

Timaeus pulled away the glass and stared at him with blinking curiosity. "Is it not the common tongue of the region? And as a General should I not know the language of the lands I am visiting on behalf of my king?"

"Yes, but not just you speak it." Yugi noted, with a cat-like grin and a spark in his pretty eyes. "You spoke it the other day to your men. And in casual conversation with your physician, and with me assuming I knew how to use it, which I do, but that is not the issue. So why?"

"You're very perceptive, little one. I have learned many languages in my travels as has Rhebekka; she's a bit of a prodigy as you can see. As for my men, well, I stress the importance of the arts of invasion and that includes knowing the language of our neighbors both so we may capture the enemy and spare the innocents. Aramaic is, simply, the choice of the world at the moment."

"I see," Yugi said, unimpressed.

"Do you have any more questions for me?" Timaeus asked, and Yugi felt spotlighted under the playful gaze. Once more the cat was playing with his favorite mouse.

"Yes, actually," Yugi matched his expression and grinned. "As your _guest_ I'd like to leave these chambers and explore the ship." It was not a request.

"That sounds delightful," Timaeus stood from his chair and finished his wine in a single swallow. "When you're finished with breakfast, you can accompany me on a tour of the ship."

Yugi paused in his sip. "That isn't what I meant," he growled.

"I know exactly what you meant," Timaeus chuckled. "But as you'll recall, you're under my protection, which means I will not be letting you out of my sight." He threw the smile over his shoulder, casual and matter of fact. "Now please," he spun. "Finish eating.

Yugi swallowed the wine but put down the fruit, unable to stomach any more.

X X X

X X X

The _Eye of Timaeus_, as Timaeus proudly boasted the name of his ship, was far bigger, bulkier, and prettier than any Egyptian bark. Yugi's spent much of his life on ships up and down the Nile, but while those thin, slender, single-masted galleys were perfect for transportation and travel, the largest parts were only ever the sails, the deck house and the rudder post that controlled the steering oars. Even the Royal Barks with their long rows of oars were single-decked. They were _nothing_ like the monstrous beauty of the Atlantian ship, and now that Yugi was awake and calm and able to appreciate its beauty, he took in each detail with wide eyes and a baited gasp.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Timaeus swooped up behind him, not even surprised and ushered Yugi forward with a small push on the back of his shoulders. His body felt weightless and put up no resistance when Timaeus urged him forward.

Easily twice as wide as the slender galleys with their short widths and long hulls he was used to, Yugi felt overwhelmed by the size. Overhead, a web of ropes and nets climbed to the massive center mast. A mizzenmast on either side sported a multitude of lateen-rigged sails that spiraled in triangular shapes like silvery and black dragon wings. Yugi stepped across the deck, becoming dizzy as the sails danced in the air above him. Curiosity, drew him up the foredeck atop the forecastle where the sculpture of a massive dragon. Its wings folded into the design of the forecastle's bow, its chest, neck and claws protruding forward and its massive head shot forward, jaw opened and poised to strike: forming an elevated beak.

Beautiful was too much of an understatement. The _Eye of Timaeus_ was in a superior class of its own.

"What kind of ship is this?" Yugi asked in a voice that was all breath.

"A Galleon," Timaeus stood behind him, his hands on Yugi's shoulders and his eyes beaming.

"Galleon?" Yugi asked curiously over his shoulder.

Timaeus' eyes glinted with sparkling delight and his scar gave the impression he was smirking. "In a way, its name is derived from the galleys favored by the South, but unlike your countries, smaller, lighter designs we've also incorporated the style of the eastern Carracks." He explained in a perfect purr rich with enthusiasm and delight. "Atlantis simply…perfected both styles."

"It's…" Yugi couldn't find the right word. The forecastle was half the size of the aftercastle suits, but high enough that Yugi could see over the edge of the ship and the distance between himself and the Nile was unsettling. At least two-decked, the Nile was at least twenty _djesers _below. "Huge," he chocked the word, wondering how it could glide so fluently through the Nile with such weight. "How can it float? The Nile is only a rod deep? How does it not hit the sandbars?"

Timaeus chuckled at his shock, his anxious fingers eager to point out the ship's masterpieces. "An excellent question" he chuckled. "We we're fortunate to have arrived in time for the flood, otherwise I'd never be able to sail her down the Nile. The current for the most part takes care of the sandbanks if we keep her in the heart where the water's the deepest."

"What about at night?" Yugi interrupted. No Kemets dared sail at night because of the sand dunes. Boats had to be hulled onto shore. It would take twice as many men as Timaeus had to drag this boat onto land.

Timaeus was quick with an answer. "Anchors," he explained to Yugi's bewilderment. "At night we throw weights and hooks into the water so it keeps the boat locked in place. At dawn we simply raise the anchors or cut the ropes and we don't waste valuable sailing time by lugging it back and forth on land. And if that doesn't work," He added with a proud hand banging the side of the hull. "The hull is made from oak. It's strong and sturdy and can withstand the waters and the earth."

That made sense, Yugi thought. Galley hulls were weak but light and meant to stay above the waterline to avoid the sandbanks: to do so freeboards were usually kept low. It made the galleys fast and maneuverable but much more vulnerable to rough waves and weather. A stronger hull avoided that problem.

"She's also elongated," Timaeus continued boasting the ship's beauty. And Yugi leaned forward to look. He saw the hull was painted turquoise to mimic the green Nile and, Yugi assumed, the sea. "A lowered forecastle like this one," he gestured and arm to the aft, "A square tuck," Another arm pointed to the aftercastle. "And a hull that's longer, lower, and narrower creates much greater stability and reduces wind resistance." He spun and fanned his arms in a heavenly gesture to the whole of the vessel. "Makes for perfect maneuverability. But," He spun to Yugi and smiled, aloof and secretive. "Her true power comes in the combination of her ability to harness the wind," He looked heavenward towards the billowing sales and suddenly Yugi realized there was wind blowing through him. "Sea," He backed towards the railing and this time gestured his arm below. "And strength."

Yugi leaned over the hull for a look. He wasn't surprised to see either side of the hull's flank projected a row of oars, rowing the massive construction in tune with the Nile's Northern currents. Galley sails were squared for catching wind, but they were almost entirely power by oars and man functioning independent of the wind and Nile current.

"It's genius isn't it?" Timaeus boasted.

"What about the oars?" Yugi looked at him confused.

Timaeus looked stunned for a moment then explained. "Galleons, unlike Galleys, are powered entirely by wind. The sails," again he gestured to the spiral of lateen triangles. "Allow us to catch and alter the wind to work in our favor. However, as the galleys have shown us, it helps to have an alternative method of motion independent of air currents, especially if the river is flowing in one direction. Don't you agree?"

Yugi hadn't thought of that. Kemet's landscape was an oddity with the southern deserts elevated and the delta sunken. As such and Nile flowed north from the large lakes of the south and its mouth fed the Delta basin before spilling into the northern sea. Traveling north was easy with the current but south was a tricky devil without oars and rudders to steer.

"Since we're going north, we're fortunate to have the current on our side and the wind, but having my men offer additional assistance will cover much greater distance much faster." Timaeus finished, beaming with pride and turned to Yugi with a look of boastful satisfaction.

"Wait," Yugi looked confused and suddenly realized where they were. And who was not here. "Who's rowing the boat?" He looked around just now noticing the deck was empty except for the two of them. He saw some hands moving about between the forecastle and the center deck, but it was completely absent the company he'd seen the previous morning. "Where are the soldiers? The ship hands?"

"My soldiers _are _sailors." Timaeus corrected. "Each one fights on the battle field and keeps the ship moving at sea. I don't have room to waste for half-hands. Besides," Timaeus added with a devilish glint in his single eye that his scar illuminated. "Their quarters, toilets and washrooms are below deck anyway. They rise at dawn, eat in the mess hall, and return to their work, and can simply retire when I dismiss them."

A sick feeling suddenly came over Yugi. "You mean...they _don't_ live in the forecastle?"

Timaeus grinned, not even having the decency to look surprised by the question. "Oh no, the forecastle contains only the infirmary and on occasion Rhebekka's rooms when the Qaurtermaster's room is occupied. the mess hall and kitchens are below it."

"They are?" Yugi blinked.

Timaeus nodded. "With an back set of stairs leading to the infirmary. Her orders. Nutrition and health do go hand in hand, you see?"

Yugi did see, and it filled him with rage. So_ then I _could _have gotten my own food and not had to deal with him this morning. _Yugi wanted to scream. _All's well,_ he grumbled bitterly. _I'd still have to go through the meeting room to get there._ He'd be in Ammut's belly before he let Timaeus see him walking about nearly naked.

"She is beautiful," Yugi admitted, unable to sound reluctant. For all its beauty and majesty, _The_ _Eye of Timaeus_ was truly a magnificent and masterful piece of craftsmanship "You have a right to be proud of her."

"Ah, I am," Timaeus' danced with possessive delight and pride as he said it, "She's my pride and joy."

"I can see why," Yugi agreed, then chuckled rhetorically, "Though I doubt you can call her yours alone unless, of course, you built her?" Yugi hadn't meant to initiate a challenge, but Timaeus took it as one and grinned.

"As a matter of fact I did," Timaeus stated with his brightest and proudest smirk. Yugi looked at him with a disbelieving frown, but Timaeus' smirk only broadened. "As beautiful and powerful as galleons are, they're _notoriously_ expensive. Even Atlantis only has four. Our Military vessels are much smaller."

That did surprise Yugi, because the opposite was true of Kemet ships. Kemet's navy was rarely needed but it was an impressive number of ships, all constructed from stronger, denser imported woods that didn't exist in the desert or the marsh. Atlantis had access to various resources, but wood had always been rare and expensive, especially since Greece, one of the more forested areas had several tree species associated with its Gods.

"That is why I am Trierarch, little one." Timaeus continued. "It is not just because I am Captain of this crew and General of this Army, I am the one who ordered this ship's construction and financed it."

Yugi heart leapt into his throat. "How could you afford that?"

"Volunteering, mostly," Timaeus explained. "The people of Locri were more than happy to assist their Governor in building a ship to protect them. I had not even been there a year and already I earned that rank. I believe it's the equivalent to a Nomarch in your county."

Yugi suddenly felt dizzy. Rhebekka had mentioned something about Timaeus being a ruler but surely, she didn't mean…Yugi felt his weight lean against the banister. He barely noticed Timaeus slip next to him and catch him round the waist. "Does my new found status surprise you?" Timaeus asked with a purr that made Yugi shiver and he hated himself for it.

"It certainly explains your arrogance," Yugi chided with a smirk.

"I'm arrogant am I?"Timaeus chuckled. His smile curved to a smirk. That same smirk that made Yugi want to clench his fist and scream. "I prefer confident. Arrogance is a term for men with no honor and, I admit, I'm proud enough that I considered myself much more chivalrous than that."

Yugi rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the less than humble response and shoved off the man's arm.

"Now I have a question or you, little one?" Timaeus asked pushing him off the banister and strutted towards Yugi with an aloof smirk. It reminded Yugi of a cat sitting on the ledge, knowing full well its master craved attention. He stopped just in front of him. "Your sudden curiosity in the structure of my ship would not by any chance be an attempt to seduce military secrets from me, would it?"

* * *

Anyone notice the duality of the title of this chapter ;)

I dabbled with the end of this chapter SO many times before finally splitting it with the next chapter and then turning chapter 12 into its own chapter and so on, so I'm very happy with the end of this one: i wanted to keep Timaeus tour of the ship to this chapter so i was very happy about that.

Glossary:

_Djesers_— Ancient Egyptian unit of measurement; approximately 30 cm; the equivalent to one foot

Rod—ancient Egyptian form of measurement; 1 rod of a cord or 100 cubits, approximately 52.5 meters

**Nomarchs**—semi-feudal rulers who served as provincial governors over one of the 42 nomes (_sepats in Egyptian)_ into which the country was divided. While the Pharaoh often appointed the Nomarch, the position could also be hereditary. When central authority was weak the Nomarchs often expanded their own power base to take on many of the functions of the Pharaoh and it was more likely that the position would be hereditary. At times they ruled pretty much autonomously and could afford to ignore the weak (or non-existent) central government. Naturally, they gained a lot of authority during the Intermediate periods.

Note on Galleons: I based Atlantis' ships on 18th century galleons, huge, multi-deck ships; primarily the Spanish galleons which had high aftercastles or captains quarters and were primarily merchant ships (which will make sense later) but some were redone as war ships. Given they were first constructed in Venice, and Atlantis was known as the most advances civilization of the day, I decided they would be appropriate ships for Atlantis. However, since they were RIDICIOUSLY expensive to make, I limited these to only three with smaller ships compromising the navy (the opposite of Kemet as Yugi mentioned). They could either be sailed or have oars though many had both. Traditionally, Trireme revered to having three layers of oars but they made no sense to me, so I changed the representation so it referred to _The Eye of Timaeus'_ three decks, and Timaeus Title was accurate.

In addition to Timaeus' compliment, the Trierarch wasn't just the ship's naval commander, but also the one who required to pay for the ship's outfitting and maintenance. For this reason, they primarily ruled only one ship.

**_Next Time:_**Timaeus and Yugi have an interesting conversation and Dartz asked Timaeus an important question.


	10. Chapter X: Chivalry

Ten chapters in little over two months! Holy Smoke that's a new record for me! Since the last chapter was posted pretty late, I decided to post this one early for you guys ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Dedications: To all my reviewers! you have no idea how much your favs, comments and follows inspire me! I am so happy with the reception to this story!

As always read, review, critique, comment, ask questions, make theories and have fun!

* * *

_Chapter X: Chivalry_

He'd purred the words with bird-like cock of his head. The almost innocent gesture only amplifying the sultry tone.

He was teasing again and Yugi knew it, but he didn't shy from the challenge. Instead, he gracefully avoided his touch like a cat avoiding grabby hands. "Firstly," he chided, "I have no interest in military secrets: Atlantian or otherwise. Second," he said hard and sarcastic, determined to prove who exactly was the cat in this game. "I'd rather seduce a toad."

"Really now?" Timaeus leaned up, words high with mock surprise and sharp eyes were bright with mischief and scheming, "It would have to be quiet a handsome toad."

Caught off by the response, Yugi felt his cheeks burn. He turned around and was caught off guard by the sudden closeness. "I can't see you anything less attracting you?" The Trierarch purred the words and Yugi forgot to breathe. His heart hammered in his chest.

"A-Are you trying to court me?" Yugi said with a hiss of disapproval, but it lacked the desired effect.

Timaeus chuckled and smiled, the tension suddenly lighted. "Believe me, little one," He leaned in closer, and a finger curled under Yugi's chin and lifted it slightly. Yugi felt another shiver run up his spine, but he couldn't tell is it was disgruntlement or, dare he admit it, delight. "If I was trying to court you, you'd know."

A breath caught in Yugi's throat when he met Timaeus' eyes. The close proximity highlighted every detail of the Trierarch's face: every sharp curve that arched his nose and tilted his cheeks on an angle, like a curious owl. Every smooth line that curled his jaw into a hybrid of a smirk or a smile. The defining black arch of his brows and thick lashes accentuated the blazing light in his emerald eye, and the red slit of his scar. He couldn't deny it. Even if Yugi wanted to. Timaeus was simply, beautiful.

And worse, he did nothing to hide it. Or accentuate it. It was simply there, simply a fact. Yet instead of muting this beauty, it only seemed to craft him in a different light. A sort of stripped down elegance that was just as stunning, perhaps even more so because it was real. It was neither flaunted nor competing against elegant jewels, fine silks or beaded wigs. Made Yugi wonder what he must've looked like when he was younger, when he was passed maturity and not yet flawed by age, if age had touched him at all.

Yugi broadened his back and donned a stoic smirk, "Would I?" He asked swallowing a lump caught in his throat. Timaeus' smile curled but it wasn't the cat like grin that boasted control and left Yugi frazzled for losing. It was more of a smile. Genuine and sweet and his eyes had softened like a lover's. Only now did Yugi realize just how close they actually were. Their noses barely touching. All Timaeus had to do was lean in and…

"Yes," Timaeus slid next closer. His words were a sultry purr. He bowed his head and Yugi closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly, waiting. "You would."

"Rather than being boldly forward." Timaeus spun around and Yugi's eyes shot open, suddenly feeling lost and dazed. He blinked in curiosity and spun around then round again. He caught Timaeus retreating back and swaggering step. "My approach would be to compliment your appearance and personality." leaned against the deck railing with a casual push of his back, his arms arched in an upside down V behind him giving him a relaxed and regal look.

Once it was clear that there was no kiss coming, nor had their ever been one, Yugi shook his head and leaned against the opposite banister grateful for the distance. Mostly to clear his ravaging mind. What was he thinking. It didn't matter how handsome the man was, he _knew_ better. To save face he grumbled and fought down the heat he knew was rising in his cheeks.

"Really," he grumbled and kept his face stoic. "And what would that be?"

Timaeus eyes lit up with the challenge and he chuckled almost sweetly. "Well, I'd start by stating how lovely you look. You prettiness is so smooth, elegant, innocent. Exotic, even by Kemet standards. Your cheeks are so round and sweet, and they look just _dazzling_ when you blush, and they just seem made for smiling, despite the fact you always seem to keep it in a scowl. And, of course, one simply cannot deny your eyes are stunning." He pushed off again and strolled over to him, only this time he knelt down to he met Yugi's eye level.

The boy's blushing face determined to be stubborn met Timaeus which was set in a charming smile. "I've never seen such a lovely shade of purple, makes me wonder if those fabled blue lotus, your country is so famous for even compare?"

"Oh," Yugi looked away determined not to be held captive by that smile again. He already felt embarrassed for falling so easily before and felt stupid for the odd sensation of confusion and expectation. "T-Thank you?"

"Tis the truth, little one." Timaeus said kindly and earnestly. When he pulled away he was stills smiling and looked at Yugi with a proud gleam. "I'd also state how much I admire your sharp wit, how your will is as strong as a dragon and twice as fierce, no doubt, and despite your less than pleasant experiences in the temple, you still cared enough to warn them of our arrival."

Yugi's eyes flew open at that and he stared at him with wide eyes, his brows vanishing beneath his bangs.

Timaeus smirked. "Don't think I didn't notice you in the desert, or again in the heart of the temple. You're impossible to _not _notice. But I think that decisionsays a great deal about you."

Yugi was about to thank him again when a dark thought filled his mind. "Wait, where _are_ the priests? Dartz said your mission was capture and rescue, it couldn't have been just about me?"

Timaeus frowned. "You are correct, little one, it was not just about you. Our orders were to apprehend the High Divine Servant of Amun and the Divine Adoratrice and anyone else they had allied themselves with. Before I apprehended you, my men had already secured every man, woman, and child living within the temple and escorted them onto the ship."

Yugi's heart sank. "You imprisoned them!? Why!? Most of them were just servants or singers or simple priests. They didn't do anything wrong nor do they deserve to be imprisoned."

Caught off guard by the sudden outburst, Timaeus jumped back, his eyes widening in curious surprise, then his gaze softened and he smiled. "Once again, your reaction says a great deal about you." He said it as if to the wind but in it was the intimacy of a whisper. "You can rest easy little one, everyone is safe. My men were given strict orders that no one was to be harmed. Anyone injured during the crash, Rhebekka is treating and since only a handful of people were there, anyone able to was put to work helping her in the infirmary and kitchens. My King made it clear to them they were to be transported to Djanet by the new Pharaoh who had given strict order to secure their health and safety. They were much more compliant with that assurance."

A rush of relief swept over Yugi, but before he could expel his fears relax, a lingerance disturbed him he asked "And the Divine Servant and Divine Adoratrice?" He couldn't bring himself to use their true names.

Timaeus frowned. "They were non-surprisingly less compliant. But they and anyone else unwilling to meet their king willingly was warned they'd spend the trip in the briggs next to the cargo hold. Any who chose not to relent are still there. And one sniveling bulk of a man whose cowardness disgusted me." Timaeus expelled a disgruntled snort. "So I threw him in there as well."

Yugi couldn't stop himself from laughing. "That would be Siam, and you're right, he's a coward and a bully."

Timaeus arced a brow over a frown. "I take it you know him well then,"

Yugi snorted. "Unfortunately. Whenever I skipped my lessons or chose to ignore them, the Divine Servant and Adoratrice would send him to fetch me. They only did because they knew we mutually despised each other." He chuckled. "When can I see them?"

"I beg your pardon?" Timaeus asked surprised and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"The servants and the priests?" Yugi blinked as if the answer was obvious. "You said they're on the ship, when can I see them?"

Timaeus felt an awkward flush rising to his face, but he quickly controlled it and coughed into his hand. Only fools make assumptions without observation first, he remined himself. When he opened his eyes he found Yugi staring at him curiously. Recalling the youth's early question he replied. "They're in Rhebekka's care, so you'll have to ask her."

"She seems to possess a lot of authority, I see?" Yugi asked with a sly smile.

This time Timaeus grinned, his element restored. "Yes, she does, as a physician she demands quite a bit as all my men owe her their lives, and since I've never met anyone half as fierce she doubles as an effective First Mate." He spun to the steps, then to Yugi and motioned with a curl of his fingers for Yugi to follow him. "Come, I'll take you."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It's down below. I don't need an escort," he complained but followed anyway.

"Perhaps," Timaeus called descending the stairs with the grace and casual swagger of a royal prince. He looked over his shoulder with a smirk that was almost possessive. "But can I help it if I like having your company all to myself?"

Yugi fought down another blush with a stoic frown, but it failed miserably. He was about to remark when a chuckle, low and smooth as relaxed thunder interrupted them.

"I see you two are getting along?" Timaeus spun and Yugi looked up. Dartz had crossed the deck with a serpentine silence and moved with the fluidity of one: regal and noble, but quick to turn deadly.

His gaze fell on Yugi and he smiled. "It's good to see you well, Ujalah." He said bright and kind but regal. "I trust my General and his Physician have been taking care of you?"

"Thank you for your kindness, your highness," Yugi praised with a respectful how of the head. The gesture and use of title surprised Timaeus; if his king was correct about Psusennes' claim didn't that mean Yugi himself was royal? Even a child by a lesser wife was still part of the Great Royal family in Kemet's culture. Traditionally, only another king was of equal status to a king but the kings family was immune to such formality out of respect. Yet Yugi chose to address another King as someone of lower rank?

Yugi raised his head with a sly smile. "The Lady Physician has been very kind to me" he spoke elegantly but with a sly smile like he was setting up a joke. "Your General, I'm afraid," Yugi paused, his smile wicked but his thoughts scattered. "Is another matter entirely."

Dartz only laughed. "Yes, I'm afraid our mutual friend enjoys his ambiguity." His smile was aimed at Timaeus who bore it all with an amused smile. "But I assure you, you won't a more chivalrous man."

"Chivalrous?" Yugi blinked multiple times. Rhebekka had said the same thing. Recalling their earlier conversation, Yugi snorted "Well, _he_ certainly seems to think so."

"And if you'll recall, little one, I admit to being proud." Timaeus pushes himself off the banister and wove into the conversation. He swooped to Yugi's side and a strong hand rested gently on his shoulder. "No one ever said a man couldn't be both." He purred with a wink and Yugi fought down a shiver. Only this time he knew it was rage. How dare he! How dare he try and flirt with him in front of the Atlantian King! Chivalrous? The man had no shame.

Then at once he'd pulled away and stood at Yugi's side. His hand still on his shoulder but his back straight and his face a neutral mask despite the smallest of smiles gracing his lips. "As a matter of fact, we were just about to see the Physician. Our guest is concerned for the rest of our ships party."

Dartz golden eyes flashed for a moment. "I see. I assume you told him they are well in her care?"

"I have," Timaeus began but Yugi interrupted him. "I'd like to see them myself, thank you." He kept his voice civil despite the demand. Dartz smiled. It reminded Yugi of a serpent's relaxing after confirming a local pass-buyer was not an enemy.

"Understandable," Dartz nodded and peeled last them. "Since we're here," he turned to Yugi. "May I have a word, General?" He asked but in his mouth it wasn't a question. Though his mouth was a small smile, his golden eyes were secretive.

A question formed on Timaeus mouth, but it was lost when Yugi shoved him forward.

"Yugi!?" Timaeus growled, annoyed.

"Please don't let me burden you," the kindness of the gesture was marred by the sheer glee.

Timaeus protested again Yugi was off before he could finish the sentence. "Damnit." He grumbled under his breath and ran a frustrated hand through his bangs. He sighed and turned to his King with an apologetic bow. "My apologies, You Highness."

"No need to be formal," Dartz dismissed with a wave of his hand. His tone suddenly much lighter. Timaeus blinked and Dartz laughed. His eyes once more on the spot where Yugi had left. "He's a sweet boy."

"He is," Timaeus admitted with a smile then snorted. "But he's stubborn. Stubborn and proud. And his wit and will are sharper than a blade." He grumbled with a reluctant respect. And yet Timaeus couldn't help but smile.

"A spitfire in true form, I see?" Dartz asked with a flicker of a smile.

"Indeed," Timaeus chuckled. "But he is not terrible company, I admit." Thought the time had been short, he could deny the bit was easy to grow fond off. With his lovely face and wild eyes he was pleasant to behold, but that wild tongue and fierce temper offered a challenged. And yet it made him curious what lies beneath it. He hadn't failed to notice the small moments, Yugi'd frown or shiver when he thought Timaeus wasn't looking. Like he expected to be struck at any moment. It was expected under the circumstance but surely Yugi didn't find him _that_ intimidating? He just couldn't understand it.

"How long until we reach Djanet?" Dartz asked his gaze suddenly neutral and looking over the Nile sea.

Timaeus blinked caught off by the sudden subject change. "Not long," Timaeus explained. "I suspect by nightfall tomorrow if not shortly after dawn."

"Good," Dartz nodded with an aged sigh. "I'm hoping to conclude these negotiations soon. As a pleasant as the desert is, and I can truly understand why Kemet adores her beauty, I must say I am looking forward to the journey home."

Timaeus couldn't help but agree. He was no stranger to life at sea and neither was his King, but it was a different love for their mutual home and though Timaeus had only been made Lord of Locri for a short time, he knew little of the bond between King and country.

"I think we will all be happy to return home." He said with a smile. "And even more so in possession of a new ally."

"Let us hope." Dartz chuckled and leaned against the ship's rail. The Nile breeze caught his own sea green hair and blew small wisps about his face. "But I admit I'm more looking forward to reuniting with my daughter again."

Timaeus chuckled: light and full of heart. "Any father would be, be he a beggar or a king."

Dartz laughed at the joke. "She misses you, you know?" he said with a tint of slyness. The words caught Timaeus off guard and he paused to listen.

"Before we left all she kept asking was when you plan to visit the capital? Or when I plan to visit Locri. She claims as future Queen she must accompany me on all my exhibitions but while I may be her king I'm also her father. I can see past her tricks." Dartz concluded and turned to his general. There was a hint of mischief in his eye and his face pulled into a mask of scheming. But Timaeus hadn't noticed it, becoming lost in his pondering.

It had been a while since he visited the capital, but he had his people to think about: ships and merchants to manage, local businesses who'd yet to pay their annual tax, festivals to plan, crops to harvest and though his household kept the circulation flowing while he was away, he couldn't just take a day off and visit whenever he pleased. Still he wasn't undone of the princess. She'd been one of his first friends when he'd come to Atlantis, her along with Hamos and Critieaus, had welcomed into their family when he'd returned with Dartz. They hadn't needed an explanation and just accepted him, but her still hopes to _earn_ a permanent place in their hearts and he had. In her case, perhaps a little too well. He grimaced. It could never be the same as it was back then. But still he missed her.

"I miss her too," Timaeus admitted oblivious to the surprise on his king's face. "Perhaps once things are settled, I will schedule a visit to the Capitol." He had his eye closed and didn't notice the hope shinning in his eyes or his mask shift to one of triumph.

But the casual innocence in his tone was light and matter of fact, almost a laugh. "It'll be nice to visit an old friend." He spun around and descended the steps to the main deck.

He never noticed his King's smile drop to a frown.

* * *

Still not sure if I like the title for this one and its a little short compared to recent ones, originally i was going to end the last chapter with Yugi thinking Timaeus was going to kiss him, but i like last chaps' cliffhanger better and honestly when i broke down these chapters the layouts just fit, and I definitely needed to keep the section with Dartz. Hope you all enjoy the Yugi and Timaeus banter. Plus there were some major hints and foreshadowing in this chapter, any guess ;)

_**Next Time:**_ Timaeus gets a _very _unexpected surprise and Yugi has a new role on the ship._**  
**_


	11. Chapter XI: Defiance

Hoped to get this up earlier, but crazy morning!

I did a lot of research on ships and galleons for this fic and I made some edits to the previous chapters to reflect the changes to the ship. I literally redid a blueprint of how i designed the ship with the order and location of the rooms and buildings, so see below for the notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Characters are Takehashi's both manga and anime only (and i just realized there are a lot of anime only characters.

* * *

_Chapter XI: Defiance _

Timaeus couldn't have staged his surprise if he wanted to. At seven and twenty and used to the worst of war, he'd strutted into Rhebekka's infirmary numerous times, confident nothing would shock him. This had been no exception and yet here he was: frozen, arm still flexed, lone eye stretched vertically wide, eyebrows vanishing beneath his silver forelock, cheeks flat and the neutral line of his lips parted in a voiceless question.

The reason for his shock spun to unwittingly face him and stopped: a platter of bottles and bandages in one hand and an armful of towels in the other. Taken completely off guard, he inhaled a squeak, eyes blinking owlishly like an adulteress caught with her lover. Yugi's stomach dropped to his toes. The bottles jingled and some fell over as his hand shook, the towels immediately rose to cover his chest and shoulders, bare of all but the silver-ribboned bodice of the borrowed smock, identical to the ones Rhebekka used when she treated wounds—and thus was designed to be worn exclusively by a _woman_. Which Yugi was not.

Chivalry and respect command Timaeus look away but their demands were muted and his perfectly controlled body refused to obey. He was torn between laughing and chiding, interest and annoyance. After the spectacle he'd made about wearing the dress Timaeus had picked to reflect his status, here Yugi was _willing _wearing one of Rhebekka's smocks?

The witnesses to the spectacle soon included the whole room, and had gone quiet as a roaming storm. The Physician looked up from the patient she'd been treating, annoyed when her extra bandages had yet to arrive. She met the scene with a deer's inquisitive eyes, looking from Timaeus' stark shock and jilted annoyance to Yugi's mortified disbelief that he made no effort to conceal, and rolled her eyes.

"If you two are going to stare at each other all day, can I at least get my bandages?" she held up her hand and curled the fingers.

Reality crashed into them both: the mutual spell between them shattered like glass and the reality that set in was more striking and humiliating then the previous episode. Yugi spun to face her, his fair cheeks crimsoning and doing nothing to hide the color. Timaeus blinked then coughed into his hand, and she thought she saw his tan cheeks turn pink.

"Sorry Rhebekka," Yugi apologized surprisingly level and practiced dignity and control. Stepping back into the role of a Sekhmet priest, he set the platter down on the table next to her and laid the towels down next to it. He turned to the servant girl whose cheek he rubbed with balm and bandaged, and a boy who had a cut on his forehead but showed no other signs of trauma after he'd awoken that morning and Yugi checked his eyes for a concussion.

Only when their health was confirmed did Yugi turn to Timaeus with a glare. "Why are you here?" He accused like Timaeus very presence was an annoyance, his face creased in a frown and his bottom lip protruding. But the Trierarch's ears and eye were sharp and he caught the embarrassment pinking his cheeks, the stutter in his voice and the way his shoulders shook.

With an affectionate smile and his lids sultry sliding half-closed, he said "You're quite adorable when you're angered, did you know that, little one?"

Yugi gawked at him then his eyes were set afire, blazing like amethysts in the sun. "I beg your pardon."

"You're like a kitten trying to be a wildcat." He continued, gaze electrified and his smile curled with a twinkle of amusement. "All frazzled and teeth and claws."

But never enough to be a real threat, Yugi understood.

Timaeus single eye sparkled like a galvanized emerald, and the jagged line of his scar shinned dangerously seductive. Suddenly, the gaze slowly descended, smoothly, from Yugi's face to the curve of his bare neck, the arch of his naked shoulders, the line where the bodice hid his pectorals, smooth stomach, boyish hips and slender legs, to his sandaled feet. Then slowly slid back up, smile curling hungrily as he did and settling on the firm, but trimmed muscles of his arms, and broadness of his shoulders hinting at hidden but fierce strength. His wrists were small and his hands smooth as if he'd never held a weapon in his life, but the fingers were firm and the knuckles calloused from numerous fights. Then he locked eyes with Yugi. The look lasted for several minutes. Timaeus' gaze was impossibly bright and devastatingly penetrating.

Yugi felt his own fire flicker and Timaeus smiled. "Especially dressed like that," he licked his lips like a hungry wolf, approving what he saw and hoping to taste it.

It took all of Yugi's will not to trip.

"May I ask why you're in one of my physician's smocks and not the dress I provided you?" He spoke in a clipped jibe.

The counter Yugi had prepared vanished when comprehension clarified the words. At first, he though he misheard it, but the dark spark Timaeus failed to mask was there beneath the burning green depths: the look of a jilted suitor.

Yugi cocked his head with a lop-sided grin and rolled his wrist. "Well, I _was_ looking for a blade to cut the damn thing, but when I found so many fellow comrades wounded and the Physician working to her bones, I offered my assistance," he resisted a laugh when Timaeus' wolfish masked twitched. "But, of course, she refused to let me help unless I wore one of these wretched things," he tugged at the bodice's hem, shamelessly. "Something about the other one being the only outfit I'll have, but I was _more_ than happy to make the sacrifice."

"Ha!" The laugh rolled off Rhebekka's tone, clear and obvious she'd archived the entire conversation without missing a beat in her work. "I forced him to change because he was going to be around blood." She chuckled, wrapping the arm of a rather young hem-netjer, who looked shocked to paralysis by her boldness. "I don't really care what the Trierarch and his guest do in the privacy of his quarters, but I'll be damned if I let anything that could lead to an infection spread in my infirmary!" Yugi spun to her, face stark with shocked betrayal.

She looked over her shoulder, green eyes snickering over the jewel-encrusted spectacles resting on her nose. She raised her chin to Timaeus whose eyes molted like the emerald sea just before it broke into a violent storm. "You know he asked me if he could cut that thing too? Kept complaining about wearing woman's clothes, but I'm the only Physician, so he had no choice. He's quite the physician though, then again I expected no less from the son of the living Sekhmet." Her praise did little to soften Yugi's rage towards his only ally.

Behind him Timaeus snickered. "I'll leave him in your care then, Rhebekka," He turned to the door. "I only came to check on him."

At the words, Yugi's fingers snapped, and his hands curled into fists, violet eyes fuming. "_I_," Defiance rolled off his tone in clips "Don't need a caregiver, least of all you." The snap was harsh and sharp, and made the room gasp. Even Rhebekka's eyes lifted.

Timaeus turned around and met the defiance with a frown. "You think that's true, Yugi?"

Yugi's mask remained neutral and hard. "My wounds have all healed, and your King only ordered you to protect me. I can do that myself, so no, I don't need your help. I am not a child, nor have I behaved like one. I demand you stop treating me as such!"

Saucy. It was the first word Timaeus could think to describe him that fit. Bold, wild, and full of spunk, coupled with that fervent determination to be in control. Oh yes, saucy, described his little Yugi perfectly. "I thought I made that perfectly clear when your safety was first entrusted to me." He said crisp, clean and straight to the point: neither answering the question nor dodging it.

Yugi's eyes narrowed, his fingers curled tightly into his palm and shook. "You don't trust me."

"No, little one, I don't," Timaeus said with a narrowed eye, the other a dangerous slit. His face was neutral and his frown hard. "I don't trust you not to risk yourself and attempt to fly with broken wings."

"That was circumstance," Yugi argued, defensively. "And I do not regret the attempt since I standby what I said, regardless of what your noble intentions, I knew only your reputation and I had no reason to consider you an ally."

"And you still don't," Timaeus finished, cutting him off with a harsh snort. "Ironic, how the one thing you ask of me you are not willing to bestow yourself."

Yugi's mask remained stoic, but the twitch in his shaking fingers betrayed him. "That was different."

"Indeed it was, Timaeus interrupted smoothly. "You already tried to flee once because you didn't trust me. What guarantee do I have you won't try again? Your will is too rash and your skull too thick. _I, _however, have given you no reason, _not_ to trust me."

Yugi glowered. "Then you're even more arrogant than I thought." His voice was a whisper, low and sharp. "You say I'm a guest but I'm little more than a glamorized prisoner."

Timaeus glared at him. For a moment he looked conflicted, then sighed and shook his head with a patronizingly amused smile. "No, little one, you are not. They," he gestured an arm around him, "Are glamorized prisoners as you've so lightly termed. _You_, however," He paused and leaned forward, his fingers slipping to curl over the hem of Yugi's bodice and with a sharp tug pulled him directly level with his penetratingly lustrous gaze. The same gaze that sent a treacherous shiver of surrender down Yugi's spine and stole all his will to fight. "Are _mine_ to protect."

Timaeus released him. Yugi remained still. Timaeus turned around and over his shoulder said "I'll return after dinner, until then, he's yours Rhebekka." Timaeus didn't wait for an answer, and shut the door tightly behind him. Once the thick wooden barrier was between them, he collapsed against it. Unable to keep it with in his chest, he bellowed a snort: snort that quickly evolved into a hearty chuckle and finally exploded in a voluminous laugher so rich and humorous that down below, every sailor and soldier stopped to listen. It lasted so long and roared so loud and booming, for an instant they feared their Trierarch had gone mad.

"Great Leviathan!" Timaeus roared his amusement to the Gods. "That boy is a challenge!"

And he enjoyed every minute of it.

X X X

It had felt like ten years, Yugi had stared frozen at the door. In reality it couldn't have been longer than ten seconds. His nerves shot, unable to process what happened and struggling even more to accept it. His face crimsoned and his eyes bulged, slowly understanding. His hand suddenly flew to his chest like he had been burned. The area still warmed from Timaeus' gloved fingers. _Why that blasted—_

Remembering where he was, he controlled himself, and sought a place to escape before he could humiliate himself. He found the descending flight of stairs in the back and stomped to the mess deck a layer below.

Rhebekka watched the whole debacle with a relaxed amusement, counting in her mind, as Yugi no doubt searched for a pot to scream in. Her tease of a Trierarch was weaving his spell a little too well, this time. There was a muffled roar of anger and frustration just as Rhebekka finished counting. The boy returned a minute later: face still red and eyes still angry, but stood solid against the wall. Rhebekka finished bandaging her last patient, grabbed her supply satchel and strolled over. Yugi saw her coming and caught her smirk, and felt his pride wound further. He felt like a child and chided himself, and uttered curses on the cause of his frustration.

"Vexing," he grumbled.

Rhebekka froze with a bewildered blink. "Beg pardon?"

"Vexing," Yugi repeated ringing his fingers. "It is the only way I can describe that man. Completely, utterly and uncontrollably vexing!"

Rhebekka's smile curled with amusement, she looked over each shoulder, before leaning forward to whisper. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were sweet on him."

Yugi gawked. "I—what?"

Rhebekka giggled. "Oh don't be embarrassed. You're not the first to find his rugged mystery appealing. Mine was horrendous when I was a girl."

Yugi blanched. "N-no, that's not—" He paused at the echo of her words. "You were one of his lovers?" He barely chocked the words out.

Rhebekka roared laughing. "Oh heavens no, I'm _much_ too young for him, besides it would've made out ship lives _very _awkward if you catch my meaning."

Yugi did and said nothing.

Rhebekka leaned against the wall with a cat's grin. "You like him. Don't deny it."

"Where'd you get that idea?" Yugi snorted. His cheeks pink.

Rhebekka's smile was intellectual but cunning. "I've been the youngest of my company since I was a child. People mistake me for a child, despite my advances, but that is their biggest flaw. When people think you a child they mistake you for being naïve. They get careless with their words and their gestures. I know people, Yugi, all I have to do is listen, and they'll tell me everything."

"And what have I betrayed about myself?" He demanded, harsh.

Rhebekka smiled. "Right there," She pointed. "I bring up the subject and you twist it to something else. You get defensive almost immediately. It's because you don't want to admit you find him appealing. So instead you mask it with a witty remark, but you can't hide your blush." Her lashes slid and her smile curled.

Yugi stood still as stone, listening but not commenting. His gestures, though he tried to restrain them, spoke for him.

"I think" Rhebekka smiled, her chin falling to rest in his open palm and balanced it on a jiggling elbow. "Secretly, you enjoy his attentions: you're humbled by his acts of kindness, but they frustrate you because you think he's boasting. You're flattered by his praise, but refuse to acknowledge it because you believe it to be only teasing. And you find yourself attracted to him, but you fight it because you believe his charm the mask of a rake. Am I wrong?"

She wasn't but Yugi did his best not to betray that fact. He didn't need to. "You're imaging that."

Rhebekka's giggled, loud and clear. Her confident smile told him she already knew. "I'm your friend Yugi; don't friends talk about that sort of thing?"

"Girls might," Yugi snorted. "But I don't gossip."

Rhebekka chuckled like a child. "I understand why you don't trust him, yet, Yugi. You simply," she paused and rolled the world off her tongue in a long, final syllable. "Haven't been around him long enough. He isn't wrong about trust being earned not given. I know you don't believe it, but he is trying hard to earn yours. Is it really so difficult to perhaps do the same?"

She was telling him matter-of-factly but it still sounded like a scolding. Even worse to be scolded from someone young enough to be your sister. Yugi thought, reddening. "Perhaps not," Yugi admitted but quickly added. "But he doesn't have to be so arrogant about it."

Rhebekka shook her head and smiled.

* * *

This was another split chapter, but it worked SO much better didn't it? I love Rhebekka, she really stole the show this chapter! And i hope you all liked Timaeus' "surprise"-at Yugi's expense of course ;)

Note on the Eye: I did a LOT of research on Spanish Galleons, Pirate ships (specifically the pirates of the Caribbean designs) and Ancient boats to make Atlantis' ships as advanced as possible but still set in this time period which led to me doing some rethinking of Timaeus' set up since it needs to be large enough for an army and crew but also light enough to sail in the Nile 9large boats could only be sailed during the flood) so anyway, here's what i got:

_The Eye of Timaeus_ is a trireme galleon, which means its three masted, and three decked including the main deck and has a higher after-castle and helm, and a smaller forecastle. The Forecastle is the front or bow of the ship, which is normally used as living quarters for the crew but this was removed to make the ships faster: instead, the Timaeus has the infirmary in the forecastle (which I thought made sense since you can bring injured directly there instead of having to lug them up and down stairs), beneath the infirmary is the mess and galley where everyone eats that can only be entered through the upper stairs. The second level is the berth deck: where the crew sleeps, on The Eye, since the crew needs to go right to work, they sleep in hammocks then go right to work either getting ready for battle or rowing the oars. And directly beneath the after castle are the crew's toilets and the magazine where the armor and weaponry is stored: this gives the soldiers easy aspect when they're preparing for battle, and its well guarded by the whole army. The bottom level is the storage deck: from the bow to the main mast is the storage shelved, then the ship's pumps and in the far back beneath the magazine is the brigg or jail.

The top layer is the main deck, with the main mast, in the front is the forecastle, and in the back is the after-castle: this is where the Great Cabin is, but i redesgined it, so it includes not just the Captains quarters and bath but several other rooms: the first room is the state room which doubles as a navigation room for battle plans and the captain's dinning room: this is where the captain keeps all his treasures, prizes, equipment etc. directly behind it is the Captain's room which takes up half the space and the left half is the Quartermaster's chambers and a joint bath. On either side of the after-castles entrance are two stairs to the helm, where the steering is. Originally, i was thinking of putting the navigation room up there but thought that would be impractical so I went with the back of the helm being the ornament back of the ship. So that's the design i came up with for the interior. The Exterior you all got and i hope this clarifies some stuff, that'll be important later in the story.

Until then, as always read, review, comment, ask questions, post theories and just go nuts!

_**Next Time:** _ Yugi decides to take Rhebekka's advice, Timaeus shares a secret and Yugi's living arrangements come into question, and something happens that has the whole crew talking!


	12. Chapter XII: Kindling

12 chapters posted in 90 days! I never thought I'd be able to accomplish that!

Little warning updates, will still be primarily weekends, but I've started working and the last two weeks they had me work Friday so expect updates in the early to late afternoons.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dedications: To all my fans, followers, and reviewers! you guys inspire me so much! Also special thanks to Sakura-chan and Val who helped me through writer's blocked and inspired three more chapters!

As always read, review, critique, comment, ask questions, post theories and have fun!

* * *

_Chapter XII: Kindling_

Yugi spent the rest of the day in Rhebekka's infirmary. It hadn't taken him long to learn why she'd governed so much respect, and it wasn't Timaeus' confidence. Rhebekka's title as Physician was simply that. She commanded so much more. Despite her size Rhebekka used fury and knowledge as her strength. It was _she_ who held their lives in her hands every time the men saw her. _She_ who treated their wounds and her word that declared whether or not they returned to battle. _She _who decided what they ate or if they would at all. _She_ who demanded they bathe and wash their clothes, and treated the infections of those who ignored her wisdom when on a ship or in battle when infections and accidents could be deadly. The solders obeyed her rules and regulations on the ship as they obeyed their commander in the field. They owed him their loyalty and would gladly lay down their lives for him, but it was _she_ who they owed their lives. And she knew it. And made sure they never forgot it.

Timaeus could not have chosen a better Quartermaster. His duties were to the soldiers and ship-hands whether they were rowing the oars, preparing the sails or training on deck. But health and life be it treating wounds, preparing meals or disinfecting the ship was Rhebekka's authority.

And just like her Trierarch, Rhebekka was a hard mistress: when it came to her domains, Rhebekka missed nothing. Vegetables, not properly skinned and washed, were immediately discarded. Pots and plates not properly sanitized she demand be done again. No one dared enter with hands unwashed, or wore clothes that weren't clean in fear of her wrath. Diet, she declared was the key to health, but preparation was the key to diet, and cleanliness in both the kitchen and the infirmary was important above all else. The woman battled infection and disease with the ferocity of Sekhmet and the tactical brilliance of Timaeus on the battle field.

Yugi was no exception, and he'd spent the day switching between giving medicine to the most stubborn of patients, and serving everyone their evening meals. He was grateful patients ate first and the crew only when Timaeus dismissed them. No one else would catch him wearing one of the Physicians feminine smocks. Under Timaeus' order any House of Life member fortunate to survive the assault without injury or deemed healed and able to work was left in Rhebekka's care and she'd put all but those who were trained as physicians to work in the kitchens.

He could hear the roars of laughter and hammering pounds of the crew below in the mess, and breathed a sigh of relief that mess had a second set of stairs to the infirmary. He secured a bowl for himself and ate upstairs. The table and chair was by no means as spacious or as elegant as the one he'd shared with Timaeus that morning but it was enough for him to enjoy the meal—a stew of thick vegetables, salted meats and tasty broth.

He'd been content to stay all night but Rhebekka insisted she needed no more help and there was more than enough people to clean the dishes and sent him off to wait for Timaeus. Yugi hadn't missed the sly grin as she said it. Now, he found himself standing on the decks once more redressed in Timaeus' clothes and braving the winter air.

He leaned against the ships railing and stared over the darkening waters bathed in the burning mesh Amun's reflection before he descended into the underworld for another night. Timaeus had yet to fetch him, but Yugi wasn't complaining about the broken promise, but now it left him alone and confused if he should return to his rooms. Another thought disturbed him. He didn't have a room. The King occupied the Quartermaster's loft and Rhebekka made a habit of sleeping in the infirmary, he'd be damned if he shared a hammock with the crew. That left only Timaeus. He certainly couldn't impose on him there again. The only thing he could ponder was the couch in the State Room.

Yugi's blood ran cold. Timaeus parting words returning like a vengeful specter. _I'll return _after_ dinner._ Yugi chocked on air, spun around and leaned against the banister, clenching it with tight, white fingers. He covered his mouth, his throat suddenly felt tight and very small.

"There you are," Yugi jumped a good foot in the air with a screech that doubled as a scream and someone lunged to catch him.

"Easy, lad," Timaeus' voice rolled over him like relaxed thunder, surprised and a little amused. He took Yugi's hand and in his shock allowed himself to be led away. "Come, the ship is anchored and the night is upon us. Let us rest."

Yugi blinked owlishly, mind contemplating obedience. Oculars fell on the hand encased almost lovingly in his and narrowed to a shadowed plum. His feet found ground and he pulled his hand away. Shock more than Yugi's strength compelled Timaeus to free it. "You don't need to escort me everywhere. I can walk fine on my own."

Timaeus pivoted to the side throwing a fiercely irritated gaze over his shoulder, then spun completely and glared softly at Yugi with the full force of that brilliant stare. Then he pressed a hand to his forehead, his mouth a single line that released a calming sigh.

"Must everything be a constant battle with you?" His bass tone dropped like a low roll of thunder. "I'm not going to devour you."

Yugi's shoulders shook, his fight losing its strength with each purred promise. The blatant obvious he'd fought so hard to deny settled over him like a lifted fog, and he slumped, defeated. "I have to be strong. I have to fight." His limbs folded in on himself and he stared at his lap. "Or I'll shatter."

Timaeus knelt next to him, a hand placed on his shoulder, but his posture tensed ready to offer more if wanted. Yugi couldn't register his surprise at the action. He'd grown so used to the aristocratic glares, those tender motions and seductive advances, all mild and restrained, that the comforting gesture didn't surprise him as much as he knew it should have.

_He's trying to earn yours_, Rhebekka had said. _Is it really so difficult to perhaps do the same?_ It was, but not for the reason she thought.

"I was so spoiled. My father promised to never let anything happen to me and I believed him. My mother was everything to me and I loved her. And Pas and Muth and Menk and Maat were always there to protect me, and I let them because I didn't think the world could touch me… Now my father is dead. My mother is gone. And all I can do is grieve," he said missing a beat and unsure where the low, vulnerable voice telling his tale was coming from. It certainly wasn't from him. Not when he'd taught himself to expect betrayal. "Pas and Muth can't help me and I have to protect myself from Menk and Maat now." There was a soft pause and his next words were a chocked sob. "How are you supposed to go from having everyone to having no one?"

Confessing the truth did nothing to ease his trepidation nor did the stoic glare in Timaeus' gaze soften. Sometime during the story he'd taken to sitting next to the smaller and now directed his neutral mask towards the sky. Guilt set in as well as shame. And regret, Yugi felt it burning in his heart. That he'd confessed something so personal to someone who knew nothing of loss and sacrifice.

"You don't," Timaeus confessed with a softness that was like a bird's wing across Yugi's cheek. Yugi looked up at him in surprise, but the man's gaze had not left the sky. "You can't, you can only stand up and keep moving." There was elegance as he spoke, like the specter of a past life had temporary possessed his body. "What other choice do you have?"

"You could find someone to help you?" Yugi suggested and they both snorted at his hypocrisy.

"You could," Timaeus chuckled. "There are many kind strangers in the world, but it's difficult to tell them apart from those who would destroy you."

"Was that the case with your King?" Yugi asked without thinking, but regretted it when Timaeus shot him a look so sharp he visibly flinched. "Sorry," Yugi broke the gaze and looked away. "That's too personal."

Timaeus pinched the arc of his nose and sighed. "I couldn't tell you," Timaeus said thoughtfully. "I don't know what I did to impress him, but he offered me patronage and I had no loyalty to anyone then and nothing to lose if he betrayed me." He paused to chuckle "And yet he didn't and it didn't surprise me. Perhaps secretly I hoped he was that someone to help me. I have no illusions had I not met him I'd be dead."

The confession was more than Yugi could bear. The information brought more questions than answers and solved no riddles, and only confirmed what he already knew. Yet to Yugi, it felt like Timaeus had confessed to him what he kept secret from everyone else and the truth of his past.

"Perhaps that choice was what saved me," Timaeus continues, as if he were alone. "The decision to let my guard down and hope that he was being truthful." He turned to Yugi and smiled. "It was quite a relief to be free of the burden of strength."

He couldn't disagree. He'd bore that burden since his father died. It seemed the only way to keep himself from falling when he'd lost everyone else.

"You're fortunate you'll be with your loved one soon. Then you can share that burden." Timaeus reminded and Yugi felt the gravity of it fall from his shoulders like a soaked mantle.

"I'm free," he whispered to himself.

"Yes, you are," Timaeus promised, leaning closer. "You're free and no one will ever harm you." There it was again that purred pact that made his defiance want to melt and surrender to all it promised. "The only one who can hurt you now is yourself."

It was a warning as well as a promise. It was _he_ who stood at the crossroads: not the King who he was indebted his life or his siblings waiting for him in a palace of sand, not even the infuriating and comforting Knight who held his heart and life in his hands so tenderly like a broken-winged bird ready to fly again. He, who made the decision of whether to melt into the pain of the past or take that uncertain step into the future. Whatever choice he made: it was his.

If he was willing to try.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to try."

Timaeus rolled his eyes, smiling. There was that stubborn will, but it was softer now, more open and less defiant. It would do for now.

"I'm pleased." He said and rose to his feet with a serpentine leap. "Then let us rest, I fancy you do not wish to sit on the deck all night." He offered a hand and Yugi took it.

"No, I suppose not," He rose to his feet and followed him through the double doors between the afts two stairs, and entered the aftercastle's inner chamber.

The State Room, as Yugi now realized what it was, was a wide chamber section in parts and connected to the other rooms through a series of doors decorated with ornamented carvings. A combination of moonlight leaking through the windows and candles burning everywhere illuminated the darkness crafting a cool, shadowy feel that Yugi found strangely comforting.

Overhead, iron chandeliers swayed with the rocking of the ship, their iron rings covered in melted candles like the water swept towers of a monstrous sandcastle. Two tables occupied the center: one a long dark wood table and four ornate gilt armchairs, Yugi recognized from that morning. The food had been cleared away but the white table cloth and candelabras remained. The other a massive, circle sealed in place featuring an enormous topographic map and a series of module ships and what looked like game pieces. The left wall was a series of compartments housing scrolls of maps, constellation sketches, and other organized navigational tools.

He turned his attention away from them and searched the room for a place to rest but all he could find were the window seats aligning the far wall beneath the windows. It looked cruel compared to what he was used to but chose not to complain. "I suppose the coach will suffice."

Timaeus stopped outside the Great Cabin and looked at him with an owlish blink. "What is this then?"

Yugi shrugged like it were a simple answer. "Where I'll be sleeping? I certainly can't stay in your room again?"

"Of course you can!" Timaeus protested, and shoved the doors to his room open and gestured inside. "I'd be a horrible host if I let you sleep in there, now come." It wasn't an order but an invitation and Yugi followed.

"The bed is large enough," Timaeus said, lighting the candelabras, first the one on the night stand, then the one on his desk. He blew out the light, removed his mantle, and tossed it to the couch. "Besides," he removed the rest of his armor and added them to the clutter of his desk. "I'm used to sleeping on the couch."

"Absolutely not!" Yugi objected right in his face. "The bed is yours, I have no right to take it, if anyone will stay on the couch it's me, I'm your guest after all."

"And," Timaeus argued. "As my guest, it is you who will be given the bed, now enough squabbling." He spun Yugi around and ushered him towards the canopy, but Yugi would not go quietly.

"I refuse!" Yugi dug his heels into the carpet and threw the dispute over his shoulder.

"Fine!" Without warning, Timaeus bent and hooked his arms under Yugi's legs and middle and lifted him into his arms. Yugi shrieked and immediately protested the action but Timaeus dodged his blows, shoved open the canopy's curtain with his back and proceeded to deposit his beautiful spitfire on the bed.

"I am not taking your bed!" Yugi jumped up and marched over to the desk where Timaeus was putting out the candle lights.

"I'm giving it to you!" Timaeus said with enough finality that all his counters vanished. Satisfied, Timaeus opened and adjacent wardrobe and pulled out a silver under-armor identical to the one he worse but clean of sweat and the days dust.

"Where are you going?" Yugi demanded watching him banish into an adjacent room.

"To bathe," Timaeus explained. "I have my own washroom and toilet which you're welcome to use as you wish." He left without another word and Yugi collapsed on the couch in a huff.

"Fine, be that way." Yugi fished around for Timaeus mantle and pulled it into his lap. Stubbornly, he pulled it over his arms, undid the straps of his shoes, and lied down to sleep on the couch.

X X X

Timaeus emerged from the room less than an hour later, and donning a clean under-armor. He shook his head scattering raindrops and ran a hand from his now clean hair, free from salt dust, wood specks and the days dust. He understood immediately why Rhebekka insisted on constant bathing at sea, and deposited the drying cloth in the basket.

He arched his back feeling a swing of fatigue and retired to sleep. He fished around for his mantle, only to find it already sprawled across the couch—on top of Yugi.

"Stubborn thing!" Timaeus growled and fought down a curse. "Fine." With the greatest tenderness, he slid his arms under the sleeping bundle, stopping if he so much as suspected a stir. Tenderly he curled his arms around the boy's middle and lifted him into his arms. Grateful, the bed hadn't been made that morning, he set Yugi down on the mattress, removed his mantle and covered Yugi with the blankets.

"Now, then," He unfolded the mantle from his arm and spreading over his shoulders. Discarding his boots, he flopped lazily onto his back, mantle covering to his waist and let sleep's oblivion take him.

It didn't last long, however, when Yugi shifted in his sleep. Used to his lumpy cot in the temple, he'd molded easily into the couch's comfort, but now the bed felt too soft and the sheets much thicker than the mantle he'd worn. Sleepily he opened his eyes and curious fingers sought answers. They felt silk and feathers and Yugi shot up. Suspicions confirmed, his eyes shot to the couch in anger, where Timaeus slept, raggedly breathing and limps flopped about like wet cloths.

With an agitated growl and wicked smirk, Yugi slipped out of the bed stomped to the couch, grabbed the mantle and, with a mighty tug, pulled it out from under its master and sent Timaeus sprawling in shock to the floor. He landed ungracefully and hissing as his limbs ached. His eye opened, and he reached for a blade but stop when he recognized the black silk covered feet of his attacker.

"What?" Yugi taunted, arms crossed in a smirk. "No witty remarks?"

"You," Timaeus hissed and was on his feet in a single move. "Do you. Have. _Any_. Idea. How lucky you are I didn't attack you?" He set his blade on the table to rid himself of the temptation. "If you were an enemy…"

"Well I'm not," Yugi interrupted smoothly, ignoring the threat and point to the bed with stubborn will. "Now get in the bed right now!"

Timaeus' brows knitted together, his smile a twitch of barely restrained fury. "You're in no position to be making demands, little one." He stepped closer allowing his height to magnify his face like a lizard unfurling its frill. "I chose the couch, now get to bed, before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you there."

"Don't even think about it!" Yugi blushed, his whole body frazzling like a hissing cat.

Neither of them noticed how loud their argument had grown. Or that in their anger they'd woken the King who slept next door, and found himself in the State room determined to silence them, only to be caught up in the shock of the conversation. Their Trierarch's scream had awoken the soldiers, who were light sleepers by trade and on were on the main deck in an instant. The stampede had roused Rhebekka who ordered the staff who'd made beds of blankets on the infirmary floor to stay put while she saw to the commotion. They found themselves barreling into the Trierarchs rooms and stood frozen outside the adjacent State room, where the King stood stunned and they assumed the worst until they too heard the echo of the two occupants' ranting.

"It's your bed and that's that. I will not take it!" Yugi declared with finality.

"I said I gave it to you, what more do you want?" Timaeus groaned in frustration, then taunted. "Do you want me to tuck you in again is that it?"

"Be serious will you!" Yugi stomped his foot, face blooming crimson like an unfurling flower. "I'm trying to be polite and you make jokes."

"I never joke, Yugi," Timaeus corrected. "I am tired and fed up with this, now please go to bed so we may both enjoy this night?"

"You are impossible!" Yugi shook his head in aggravation.

"And you," Timaeus leaned forward with a dangerous purr. "Are far too stubborn for your own good. I am _this_ close to tying you to that bed and having it my way."

"Try it and I'll have you on the floor again, and then we'll see who gets it his way." Yugi threatened raising his hands and his fingers mimicked claws.

"Do not be foolish, Yugi," Timaeus leaned closer his singular eye blazing with emerald fire that Yugi's burning amethyst met spark for spark. "I am a seasoned soldier and you, I'll bet, have never worked a day in your life. There is _nothing _stopping me from overpowering you, if you're so determined to be stubborn. Were I less kind, you'd be on your back right now, or worse, over my knee."

"And if I were less controlled and twice as bold, you'd feel me in your stomach right now," Yugi boasted fearlessly "I'm not as delicate as I look."

"As I've _delightedly_ come to learn." Timaeus licked his smirking lips.

Their eyes locked the other in a contest of glares. Stubborn and unwillingly to relinquish their claim, completely unaware of the crowd their ruckus had caused outside. Of the shocked faces of Timaeus' men and Yugi's fellow temple hands that defied their mistress' orders and stayed hidden in the back to listen.

Finally, with a frustrated sigh, Timaeus collapsed his face in his palm and said. "Alright, alright, I'm tired of arguing." He pulled his hand away and looked at Yugi. His mouth was dropped, his limps heavy and his glaring eyes just as red and black-rimmed as his. "We're not going to agree on this, so let us compromise? What do you suggest?" He chivalrously offered Yugi the first choice.

Surprised by the new freedom, Yugi looked over his shoulder. His eyes scrutinized the bed, and then turned to Timaeus. "The bed is big enough, why not we…share it?" He mumbled the last part but Timaeus heard it, and everyone left outside was left to speculate.

"Really?" Timaeus arched a brow, and Yugi groaned when his smirk returned. "You don't find sharing my bed repulsive?"

"I'm suggesting it, am I not?" Yugi snapped. "You wanted to compromise?"

"Alright, alright," Timaeus said lifting the fallen mantle and laying it on the bed. "We'll each take a side, unless you'd rather I wrap my arms around you?"

"Try it and I will put out your other eye!" Yugi promised loosening the tight rings of the garment's neck.

"Would you like me to help you get that off?" he offered politely, but Yugi still took it as teasing.

"I can do it myself." He said and climbed into the bed backing in as far as he could until he hit the wall and slept facing it.

"Alright then, little one," Timaeus slipped in next to him, and pulled over all but one of the sheets; let his little one have an additional barrier to ease his worry. "But let me know if you change your mind about my arms?"

"Go to sleep." Yugi snapped.

"Very well," Timaeus chuckled. "Good night, Udjalah."

Yugi grunted suddenly. "Call me, Yugi. It sounds odd when you say my name."

Timaeus chuckled. "You said it was only for family? I am simply respecting your wishes."

"Wishes change," Was the blunt answer. "Call me Yugi."

He couldn't see Timaeus smile but he could hear it in his final words. "As you wish,"

The rest was silence. Outside with their words still fresh, all the ship heard was a compromise made over a bed, the swish of cloth and the bed dipping beneath _two_ occupant's weights. In the back the girls' snickers, soldiers fought to contain their laugher and Dartz buried his shocked face in his hands and shook his head. Rhebekka, the only one having any real context of the situation, ushered everyone out with a ferocity that rivaled her work ethic. Over her shoulder, she stole a glance from her King who gave her a nod. The two of them made a silent pact to gather the night's context and speak to their respected charge in the morning.

* * *

This chapter was a bear, specifically the beginning. You have no idea how hard it is to get the dialogue right, but the goal was it was time for Yugi and Timaeus to break the ice (lord know I complain about them-usually Yugi-being too stubborn) but don't think just because they're not being hostile anymore doesn't mean it'll be all candy hearts and roses ;)

Glossary:

Quartermaster: Often replacing First-Mate on military ships. quartermaster commanded a great deal of power and influence; basically the captain commanded all authority but all other times the crew obeyed the quartermaster; usually they were elected by the crew, other times they occupied an already important position (in this case Rhebekka acting as Surgeon and Cook); other duties included punishing crew fro minor offenses, kept records, accounts and books for the ships, divide plunders and even became Captain of a captured ship.

_**Next Time:** _Yugi finds himself in a compromising position-and must deal with the aftermath.


	13. Chapter XIII: Gossip

This one was ROUGH! Long story short, I had TERRIBLE writers block, when i FINALLY got inspiration thanks to finishing my masters and real life being busy (the good kind) put it on hold for two weeks then it took another two weeks to write and it ended up getting split, so I have not had a weekend to myself to just write in like a month! I was also vising relatives this weekend which is why this was late: i was too tired to edit.

I got nervous all the chapters were catching up I was afraid I'd have to skip a week to write some more chapters, but I finished them and am back on track with writing and staying at least three or four chapters ahead of posting.

On a happier note: as of last chapter THIS STORY HAD 100 REVIEWS! And i had NO idea! (dies) I was SO happy when my Beta showed me I just wanted to thank everyone for reading it! I'll admit I was nervous at first because it was a new pairing and style for me, but I am so proud of the turn out and thank you all so much for loving to read this story as much as i love writing it!

DEDICATIONS: This one is for Sakura-chan whose ideas inspired me when I had nothing, and for Val who helped me through every motivational block, word struggle and every time i fought myself over whether something made sense or not! You two are the best!

Dedications: I own nothing but the plot and the design of the Eye of Timaeus

As always read, review, critique, comment ask questions and go nuts!

* * *

_Chapter XIII: Gossip _

Yugi woke to Amun's persistent dawn shining through the glass windows and groaned. Flares of lemon light threatened to annoy him unless he awoke, but he was warm and comfortable and abhorred the thought of leaving his cocoon of warmth and softness. Yugi groaned and squinted hard. With a sluggish whine, he peeked an eye open. It would be his luck that the Trierarch's cabin was built facing the East. He expected Timaeus rose with dawn.

He rolled onto his side and stretched his limbs: chest puffed forward and arms back obtusely then arches forward in an acute curl: the gesture distinctly cat-like. His back brushed the warmth behind him and rolled over to snuggle closer into it. His eyes slid closed and his fingers curled over, smooth, slippery silks. His cheeks rubbed deeper into the snuggling warmth, feeling heat under his cheek, and the rippling hardness of firm muscles under tight flesh.

_Flesh_.

Yugi's eyes flew open and sprang back like a startled caracal. He clapped his hands over a voiceless scream. Eyes bulged with stunned mystification, and his stomach gurgled with a nauseous mixture of fright, flattery and bewildered shock. Timaeus lay curled on his side, resigned to the left of the bed. Oblivious and sleeping soundly, and completely ignorant that Yugi had spent the night pressed against him. The compromising nature of the position set in and Yugi blanched then bloomed crimson.

He flushed with a heat that wasn't environmental. It wasn't fear that caused his heart to pound. Nor was it shock. In an effort to distance himself from the cause of his embarrassment, Yugi scuttled backwards but slipped on the slick silks and landed on his back.

A groan, low and relaxed as a roll of thunder caused Yugi's heart to stop. Then the bed shifted, and he struggled to regain a more dignified position. Timaeus woke with an arch of his back and rose with no further complication. If he noticed Yugi, he gave no hint and dressed in his armor. Yugi's heart hammered though he couldn't figure out why. A mixture of relief and embarrassment clashed against confusion and disbelief. He shook his head trying to clear it, a low growl rumbled in his throat.

Ears and eyes sharp with alert, Timaeus spun towards the sound then relaxed with a surprised blink when he caught Yugi there. "You're up early," His smile was relaxed, his voice a soft purr.

Yugi's face burned even redder. "Y-Y-Yes, well," he stuttered like a child caught sneaking sweets before dinner. He coughed into his fist and collected himself. "I'm used to rising early."

Timaeus' brow arched. Yugi's chin dropped with a shudder at such a weak excuse. He swung his legs and prepared to hop off, but Timaeus' hand caught his shoulder. His brows knitted together. His mouth pulled into an unreadable line. Yugi shivered when he raised a gloveless hand then pressed a palm to his forehead. Yugi's opened with an owlish blink.

"Perhaps you should rest," Timaeus suggested, lacking his usual command but the small shove to his shoulder forced Yugi to sit. "You seem feverish." The earnest concern and sheer oblivion of it nearly caused Yugi's heart to burst. His presence swallowed the room making it impossible to look anywhere but his eye and his scar. And they were like mist and smoke and water and all unobtainable, insubstantial things.

It was too much. Yugi lost his nerve and pushed Timaeus' hand away. "I'm fine!" It came out in a harsh squeak. Timaeus retracted his hand with a look of surprise and Yugi used the opportunity to look away.

He scooped his sandals off the floor and rushed to the door. "I'll be helping Rhebekka this morning." He slid the door open as he spoke. One step and he'd be free.

"One moment." Timaeus stole his chance when he grabbed Yugi's arm. Yugi wanted to wrench it free but found he couldn't move. Timaeus spun him slightly and placed a new set of clothes in his arms. Similar to the smock he'd worn previously, it was sleeveless and laced up the front, but leather straps replaced silver ribbons and the skirt was cropped to resemble a tunic with a belt to go around the waist.

Yugi looked up with an owlish blink.

Timaeus smiled. "Since you disliked my gift of fine silks and I didn't have the heart to destroy it," he purred against Yugi's ear. The warm breathe teased his hair and Yugi fought the urge to shudder. "I thought you'd prefer this instead."

He pressed a quick kiss to Yugi's ear and left the room.

Yugi's knees buckled. He collapsed to the floor with a loud gasp of air.

X X X

Dawn had already settled over the desert when Yugi finished dressing. Morning dew still dampened the air. The chill was a welcome relief against his burning skin. Mists whirled over the Nile like phantasms bathing the shores in soft, pale lights.

At dawn Amun's warmth made even the desert look safe, but instead of promise and new beginning Yugi thoughts were only of Timaeus. Just the memory of that morning and his entire body flushed with a wave of unbearable heat.

_I'm not some slave girl!_ He burned with shame. He had _snuggled _against Timaeus. His captor. The Trierarch. He had _snuggled_ against _Timaeus_, of all creatures! The man who just the night before had offered him comfort if he chose to accept it. Had he? Without even realizing it?That was the question that burned Yugi the most.

He trekked across the deck in a daze. Groups of boatswain struggled to raise anchors. Riggers scuttled about in the overhead nets untying the sails like insects caught in a spider's web. Soldiers lacking their armor donned the roles of able bodied sailors and massed on deck. He spied Timaeus delivering commands from the helm, above him. The Atlantian King at his side always eyeing the man with pride.

The sight of him sent a frisson through Yugi. His eyes were cold and unreadable, his expression neutral, and his voice commanded only authority. This wasn't the Timaeus who teased him mercilessly and whose constant insistence to remain at his side infuriated him. No, this was the imperial-willed Trierarch; unbreakable, untouchable and whose loyalty was matched only by his confidence in his power. He looked at Yugi once, a quick, cursory glance but in that moment his eyes softened and the line of his mouth looped to a smile, then he looked away and the mask returned.

Something in Yugi fluttered. That was the Timaeus from the night before: the Timaeus who'd promised him freedom when they first met. The Timaeus who, if Yugi thought about it now, _had _kept his word, every word, and—considering Yugi's own temper—had been extraordinarily patient with him. It was the same Timaeus that he'd bantered with the night before. The one who's teasing felt like a game to enjoy and not a veiled desire to conquer him.

He felt a sudden rush of heat and shook off the thoughts, and hurried to the infirmary, and pulled. The doors didn't open. Confused, he tugged again, but the doors remained locked. There was a snicker behind him. He could hear the steady mummer of gossip woven into conversation. He whirled around. Soldiers were exiting the mess and forming cliques on the main deck: murmuring secrets and casting him glances. They silenced when they caught him staring. Then their conversations became louder, their smiles perverse, their glares accusing and disapproving stares.

Yugi froze spotlighted under their scrutiny, and curious of the cause. Darkness twisted his gut, and he flushed. Oh Sekhment, did they know? His face hardened and he held his chin proudly. Secretly, his heart was in shambles. Amun, he didn't want to think any of them might suspect him of getting cozy with their General.

He shook off the thoughts and descended the stairs to the mess with his chin raised proudly—and nearly choked on the humid air thick with the wet stench of ash, sweat and spices. Clouds of steam bubbled from huge pots and intermingled with damp smoke. His throat clogged. His eyes stung.

Through the haze, he saw straggling crew crowding the benches of the mess hall, finishing the last of their ales and piling their dishes for Rhebekka's assistants. Yugi crept along the wall hoping to avoid their eyes, but the effort was in vain, and he caught several of the soldiers staring. None of them smiled when they looked at him, one even purposely shoved him as he walked past, and Yugi caught himself on the wall.

Servants scuttled about in the smoke carrying dishes to a wood tub of soapy water or carrying trays of food up a secondary staircase, Yugi assumed led to the infirmary. The girls paused and gasped when they saw him: some blushed and ducked their faces; others covered their mouths to keep from giggling.

He blinked baffled, but ignored them and slipped into the galley, a semi-circular alcove embedded in the far wall encircling a brick, gimballed caboose. Pots, pans, utensils, sacks of dried ingredients and bushels of herbs hung along the walls. Racks of dishes and spices rested over small stones and a large side table where servants chopped ingredients. Only small windows provided any ventilation. Tables were piled high with floods of bowls and dirty plates. From the center where a brick stove burned, Rhebekka barked orders and dumped heaps of broth thick with vegetables and meat chunks into wooden bowls.

She caught Yugi over her shoulder, and spun to face him, her face a mask of surprise. "Yugi?" she blinked then laughed. "I didn't think you'd be up at all today?"

With a bewildered blink, Yugi replied "Why wouldn't I be?"

Rhebekka paused like she was torn between curious desire and dignified pride. "No matter," she said at last, and fixed her emerald spectacles. "Did you eat with Timaeus then?"

Heat was upon Yugi before he was aware enough to stop it. "No, he—" Red painted Yugi's cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. With a grunt he shook his head to keep from embarrassing himself further.

"I see," Rhebekka raised a skeptical brow but her smile was sly. She spun around and filled two bowls with broth and set them on a tray alongside a plate of bread that was fluffier than Yugi was used to, and thick slices of fruits. She handed him an empty mug and gestures towards the barrels. "Beer's in there. We're conserving juice and water until we arrive in Djanet."

Yugi understood and filled both mugs. She gestured to a table in the back and set the tray down between them. Yugi studied his choices and gathered a few slices of bread. It was soft and fluffy: nothing like the coarse barely cakes he was used to. He examined the stew: it was a hearty broth, golden green with boiled onions, garlic cloves, sliced leeks and thick with chunks of rubbery white meat, Yugi realized was fish. The combination was odd, tangy and robust but pleasant none the less.

"You'll have to forgive the taste," Rhebekka said, though it didn't sound like an apology. "I'm not used to the Nile's ingredients."

"It's delicious." Yugi said honestly, swallowing a large spoonful. He broke a piece of bread in half and dunked it. The soft texture absorbed the broth and became soggy in his hand, to his great surprise.

Rhebekka giggled. "It's wheat, Yugi. I'm afraid it's not as thick as barley." She chuckled then spun to the crowd and boomed "Alright, lads and gents. The men are fed so feed yourselves! Do it now, or you'll have to wait for dinner!" She warned then plopped on the other side of the table, chin in her palms and eyes wide like a child anxious for a bed time story.

Yugi's spoon froze and he blinked at her then he frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?" The words were arched with defense.

Rhebekka blinked. "Like what?" she asked, earnestly confused.

"Like you expect me to tell you something? Something you know but I don't." Yugi snapped a little harsher than he intended, and swallowed a large spoonful harshly. "I've been getting looks all morning."

"You have?" Rhebekka blinked earnestly surprise. "From who?"

"Everyone," Yugi grumbled. "Servants, soldiers, I swear even the king looked at me differently for a moment?"

"Oh _that_," Rhebekka understood and to Yugi's surprise her giggle sounded sheepish. "Well, you two made quite a commotion the other night." She piped and, like child who'd gotten a reaction for naughty antics, added "apparently you woke the whole ship up?"

Yugi froze then pinched his nose, brows knitted together in frustrated annoyance. "We argued. That was all."

"Must've been _quite_ an argument, but I must say," said Rhebekka with a sidelong glance. "To have you both fall into bed."

Yugi chocked and nearly spat out his drink, aghast. "What? What are you implying, Rhebekka?"

The crooked smile that looked slitted with secret knowledge, and the sly way she said it, confirmed that the words were far from innocent. "You tell me, Yugi? It's obvious you're sweet on him?"

Yugi felt his face flame crimson. "Apep and all devils," he cursed. "All we did was argue over where to sleep! He insisted I take the bed. I insisted I take the coach, we finally agreed to share it. He had one side, I had the other. That. Is. All." He punctured the final three words with a hiss that promised a venomous bite.

She nodded, but Yugi knew from her face even if she believed him no one would believe it the truth. They already had their own. A wave of horror swept over him. His limbs became weak as wet grass and he collapsed in his seat. His face aflame and mortified, he buried it in his folded arms. "Lady of heaven, is _that_ what they think? That I'm his mistress now?"

"They predicted that already?" Rhebekka said bluntly. Yugi shot up and looked at her with horror. She sighed and said apologetically. "Don't look at me like that, aside from Timaeus and the King only I and your fellow hem-netjer know your identify. The soldiers only know you as a servant who Timaeus rescued. Now why would he do that if he didn't like you?"

Never before in his life had Yugi wished he could disappear. "And now their suspicions are confirmed." The chuckle was dry and bitter. "And they hate me now?"

"Oh, Yugi, it's not that." Rhebekka said, rubbing a soothing hand through his hair. "Who the Trierarch takes as a lover is no more their business than it is their say in it. It is nothing to do with you," she said with a comfort that morphed into a grave laugh. "Witless brutes care nothing for context. They could easily see it as your way of saying thank you, instead they assume you're trying to seduce the King's heir."

"Damn them all, I'd sooner seduce a—wait," Yugi's anger subdued when one of her words struck. "His heir? You mean Timaeus?"

"The same." Rhebekka nodded with a grin and downed a heavy gulp of mead.

Yugi blinked in surprise. It wasn't uncommon for childless kings to select one of their generals to succeed them. The process had become common in Kemet after Tutenatem had died without an heir. But unless some tragedy occurred that Yugi had yet to hear of, King Dartz was not childless.

"I thought the King Dartz had a daughter?" He asked bewildered

"He does." Rhebekka confirmed. "The Princess Christina. She came of age just this past year."

"Oh." The confirmation did little to ease Yugi's confusion. "Then is Atlantis patriarchal?" It _was_ common practice, but not unheard of for woman to rule in her name if she were the King's only heir.

"Oh heavens no," Rhebekka laughed. "Atlantis is far more progressive than that. You see," she snickered like she was telling him the beginning of a joke. "Before he was Lord of Locri, Timaeus lived under the care of the King. Trained alongside his own daughter. Gossip was they grew quite close, maybe even liked each other."

Yugi didn't miss her undertone. "You mean they were lovers?" Yugi gasped but couldn't be surprised.

Rhebekka shrugged. "I honestly couldn't tell you. There was certainly talk. Not a day went by when maids weren't gossiping about wedding plans and soldiers were making bets on who'd propose first. In all the years I've known him; I know he cared for her deeply. He does still. It wouldn't surprise me if they were."

For a reason he couldn't explain, Yugi wanted to turn away. It had nothing to do with him, but he wanted to hear more. "I see, and the King approved." It wasn't a question.

"How could he not?" Rhebekka giggled. "He's unequaled in battle. He has love of Locri and the support of Atlantis behind him. He commands unwavering loyalty of his men and the respect of his comrades, and he is the youngest of them all. The King loves him as a son, and his loyalty to him is matched by none. What else could he ask for in a potential bridegroom?"

"And I imagine the princess' fancy helped?" Yugi had not realized he'd spoken the words he'd been listening so intently. So lost in the perfection of the fantasy.

"Yes, he may be King, but Dartz _loves_ his daughter most. Which would make it all nice and neat for the King if Timaeus weren't so damn honorable." She took another swing of her ale. "He's too chivalrous to marry a girl for politics."

Yugi shot up. "But," he choked on his surprise. "They were lovers."

"Yes," Rhebekka nodded, placing her chin in her palm, and her fingers dancing over her mug. A half-lidded smile on her face. "They _were_, yet Timaeus never once confessed to being engaged, and the princess remains unmarried."

A surprising lightness suddenly swept over him: the heaviness in his chest evaporated, and his shoulders loosened like they'd been released from a great strain. His fingers clenched his mug, only half empty. It was surprising and frightening. This sudden flutter in his chest that Yugi couldn't explain. "Then…it ended?"

"It did when I met him at least," Rhebekka shrugged, swirling her fingers over her mug and wiped the corner of her mouth on her arm. "As far as I know nothing ever came of it. If they ever were its ended and did long ago. There are tons in Atlantis who believe they are still, but only they know the details." She sported a smug smile. "And I flatter myself to think I know Timaeus well enough to know he's above that."

Her tone was simple and matter-of-fact. "If you ask me, I think they were but found their love was simply that of a Princess and her General: an unwavering loyalty, an unbreakable trust, and true friend's affection. But that is not love. Not the love a husband feels for his wife, at least."

"Oh," For some reason that pleased him. His stomach bubbled with the bewildering ache he tried to soothe with food but it brought him no release. It was bewildering and unsettling. Once more his thoughts drifted to Timaeus. Then another thought was upon him, one less pleasant. "Wait! Then they think I'm trying to take him from her?" His chagrin bled into his voice.

"Probably," Rhebekka said with a shrug and rose from her seat. "They're daft, all of them! But then again they're soldiers, they don't need the facts, they only assume. Are you finished?"

Lost in his dazed fit, Yugi hadn't heard her. Then he blinked and stared down at his empty bowl and half-drunk mug. "Yeah," He finished it in a gulp wiped the access on his arm. "I'm finished."

She dumped the dirty dishes on a pile and bellowed to the rest of the room. "Has everyone eaten? Good, now get to work." The servants obeyed and Yugi found himself lost in the chaos and the world became a blur. He tried to find Rhebekka, but the lioness was in Mistress Mode and her words were bites. He slipped through the crowd and spied a tray of bowls still steaming on the counter.

"Who are those for Rhebekka?" He asked without thinking.

She spun towards him, ready to pounce for being interrupted. Her expression dropped then morphed to a self-scolding growl. "Oh Blast me!" She smacked her forehead. "The brigs still need to eat—"

"The brigs?" Yugi piped up. Below the storage deck, two layers below. No one to snap at him or give him dirty looks. No one to bother him or interrupt his thoughts. "I'll do it!" Yugi volunteered before she could finish and grabbed the tray of bowls.

"Yugi!" Rhebekka called, but he was out before she could grab him. She watched him vanish and her face blanched. "Leviathan's scales!" she growled and yanked at her bangs.

She knew _exactly_ who occupied the brigs, and when Yugi found out, the Trierarch would _not_ be pleased.

* * *

And yet somehow I managed to end this on a cliffhanger too? Phew! I seriously feared I'd have to skip a week to make sure I had enough chapters prewritten. Glad to know that wasn't the case and I haven't broken my record.

And as of this chapter it has been exactly 90 days (according to doc manager) since I posted this first chapter, and already its got 100 reviews! I STILL can't believe it! I hoped my regular fans and followers would love and maybe even inspire some new ones but i never dreamed it would become so popular so fast! Thank you all so much! And the best part? We haven't even gotten to the first plot twist yet? Just wait everyone!

**_Next Time:_** _Dartz confronts Timaeus on an important matter and Yugi learns _exactly _who resides in the briggs. Oh and did I mentio__n a kiss?_


	14. Chapter XIV: Traitors

Phew! This has been a CRAZY week, I spent the entire time working on chap 15 to be honest, but I have the whole weekend free and next week my work schedule is actually decent, so my goal is to get at least a few chapters written ^^ Especially since I got all the chaps to 23 outlined which will close the Egypt arc so I wont have to deal with writer's block like last time ;)

Sorry this is late in the day: I wanted to update it last night since I had work today and then I volunteered at the Estuary Center, but I was too tired: my poor Beta and I have been working ourselves ragged, and she's got college AND work!

So i hope it was worth the wait ;) and you all like the surprise at the end ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all reference to historical people and places are fictional representations of themselves. I do however own the ship designs.

As always read, review, comment, ask questions, post theories and go nuts! Thank you all so much! I can't believe how popular this story is already! i knew it would be but i didn't expect it to be this fast! I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet!

* * *

_Chapter XIV: Traitors_

_The Eye of Timaeus_ was on the Nile less than an hour after dawn. From his position at the helm, Timaeus spun the wheel sharply. With a sharp jerk, the ship roared into the current. The repositioned sails caught the north bound wind and propelled the ship forward with a burst of speed. Down below the sailors heard their command to row and in unison they propelled the enormous weight of the oars forward in heavy circular motions, accentuating the current.

Timaeus steered into the Canopic current, veering right and the _Eye of Timaeus_ flew. The galleon glided weightlessly through the Nile: sails flared and bow poised to strike, she bore all the ferocity, grace and majesty of a dragon flying across the sea. Her power born from strength, air, and sea: the air and waves her strength and the strength of her men her ally.

Timaeus stood at the helm, piloting the ship like he was an extension of the ship herself. With the wind blowing through his air, the pungent perfume of salt and papyrus reeds filling his throat, the cacophony of waves crashing at his ship's back and the rising sun illuminating the trek north: Timaeus could only smile a beaming grin of pride. A price only felt with the absolute achievement of his greatest accomplishment. This ship, _his _ship, was unstoppable.

"We shall arrive in Djanet by dusk," he boasted proudly.

"Excellent," Dartz approved with a regal nod. There was a pause before his next words. "Our young Udjalah will be pleased."

"He's finally going home," Timaeus agreed with a boisterous laugh. "Yugi will be delighted."

"Indeed," Dartz said equanimously. "Curious you only call him by his child name and not his title?"

"His personal preference," Timaeus said with a shrug then added with a curt smile. "I was happy to oblige."

"You've grown fond of him, I see?" Dartz asked with an arched brow. His tone did not change.

"I have," Timaeus nodded. "He's quite pleasant when he isn't being hostile." There was a chuckle in his voice. "But still _incredibly_ stubborn."

"Indeed," The word was low and his next ones were lower. "Is that the only reason?"

Recognizing the drop in the tone, Timaeus switched the helm to manual and rotated to meet his King's stoic expression with one of his own. "What other reason is there?" The tone was neutral but the undertone bit with the accusation.

It was the King who broke the tension. "Do not think less of me," he said in an aged sigh. "But what did you and he quarrel over last night?"

The mask dropped and Timaeus blinked with bewildered surprise. With a grunt he answered. "I'd hardly call it a quarrel. We simply debated over where he would sleep. I insisted he take the bed in the Great cabin and I'd take the couch, but he _constantly_ insisted it was mine. At last we compromised. Is that what all this is about?"

Dartz shook his head, his face torn between humor and antipathy at his own silliness. "A man's foolery," he chided to no one then met his general's gaze. "Yes, but I'm afraid that is not all," the King said almost apologetically. "Unfortunately, your," he paused and there was a veiled chuckle in his voice, "quarrel, aroused the whole ship. And the men's imaginations are not so innocent."

Were he a less controlled man, Timaeus would've raged. "Are they now?" His gloved hand clenched the wheel of the helm so tight the wood began to splinter. "Did they learn nothing from my last address?"

"They have their opinions but they know better than to speak them," Dartz mollified, and added "They would not dare."

"Regardless," Timaeus hissed through clenched teeth. "Yugi is a guest on this ship, and I will not condone misbehavior from seasoned men!" He abandoned the helm and stomped to the aft's rim and clenched the banisher. The burst of energy was not nearly enough to cool his temper, but enough to calm his thoughts enough to think. He looked above to the runners in the sails then below where in the berth deck the men were obediently propelling his ship north.

One figure stood out among the others. A small figure in an unusual uniform balanced a tray of plates in each hand. Timaeus recognized the costume immediately. He'd had it commissioned himself that very morning.

"Now where is he off too?" Timaeus asked no one, but aroused the King's curiosity.

Dartz strolled over in time to catch Yugi's trademark crown vanished beneath the trap door steps. "Wasn't he assisting your Surgeon?" The King asked, earnestly bewildered.

"He was supposed to be," Timaeus answered just as surprised. He had told Yugi about the lower decks. Why would he travel below decks with a tray of food? Had he not eaten? The mess' only entrances were from the main deck. "Nothing down there but the berth, the cargo hold, the ship's pump and—" A dark thought hardened his words. " "The brigs." Realization crept upon him.

The King looked surprised. "Pardon?"

"Take the helm, your highness," Timaeus ordered, too soft and sudden to be a command.

The King said nothing to the order but asked "What do you think he's doing down there?"

"I won't know until I ask him." Timaeus cleared the aft's descent and followed the spiral of the trap door. "If it is a simple errand, I will have a word with my quartermaster."

"And if it is not?" Dartz had meant the words to lighten the mood, but a shadow crossed over the Trierarch's face when he turned to him.

"Then he will have hell to pay." And he descended the stairs.

X X X

The atmosphere under the ship was far different then Yugi expected. Unlike the open and airy main deck with its cozy cottages, the berth deck was smaller, more condense. The curved walls of thick wood smothered two aisles of identical benches each holding twenty men and attached to a huge oar like a tree scrapped bare. Rows of low-hanging hammocks hung between them. Cannons were chained to its windows. It made Yugi feel claustrophobic and trapped.

His senses were assaulted his from every direction. Armorless, broad-backed soldiers, thick arms and skin slicked and shined with the sweat of labor, propelled the oars in wide circles. They rowed with their backs to the stern, pushing, not pulling. To Yugi's relief, they hadn't noticed him. The only sounds were their masculine grunts and groans and the yawn of the oar's protesting hinges. The stale air reeked from the salty, wet musk of labor, the perfume rot of wet wood and the alcoholic aroma of tar.

Yugi doubled his pursuit and nearly chocked when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Twice as worse as the berth, the cargo hold was suffocatingly hot: the air was thick, stagnant and wet with no ventilation system. Heat and humidity clung to Yugi's skin, even the light smock felt sticky and damp. He coughed, clearing his throat but only inhaled stale, wet air.

He immediately pitied anyone forced to stay down there and understood why Timaeus chose it as the location for the ships prison hold. A few minutes and Yugi would do anything to keep from coming down here again. It made him wonder what crime Timaeus' prisoners had committed to earn such a sentence.

The thought and a whiff of steam reminded him of his duty and Yugi scurried towards the stern where the prison occupied the lowest level of the ship's back. The journey was not an easy one: the Nile's strong waves roughened the walk and the ship's constant rocking and shifting sent him crashing into barrels and crates. Somehow, he'd kept the plates from spilling and exhaled in relief, and set the tray on a barrel.

The sound stirred the prisoners hiding in the shadows. Eyes peered through the criss-cross bars of iron, the squares just thick enough to slide the bowls through the bottom, and drilled into the stern where the wood was thickest. The air stale with only caged trapdoors for air and only small beams of light penetrated the thick shadows. Carefully taking a bowl in each hand, Yugi stepped into the light and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Traitor!" Maatkare threw herself against the bars. Arms stretched fully and hands curled like harpy eagle talons, clawing at nothing. Her shaved mop was matted in dusty clumps, her face smudged, her dark eyes were bright and dilated, and her face wild and dangerous: nothing about her resembled the domineering priestess who'd haunted his childhood.

Yugi jumped and crashed against the opposite cage. The bowl slipped from his hand. Stew splattered the floor. Quickly he masked his bewilderment and shook his head.

"Now look what you've done!" He chastised his sister. "Now you'll all have to share the rest." He groaned the words and slipped the rest of the bowls through the bars with a sweep of his foot.

Maatkare threw it at him with a scream and it crashed. "Don't you dare mock me! You inconsiderate harlot!" Her scream was rough from constant shrieking and bled with disgust and rage.

Behind her, her ladies found their courage and flocked about their mistress wanting to use it.

"Don't lie, boy!" They taunted, chittering like harem girls at court. "We hear the stories. We know the truth."

Yugi rolled his eyes. He slid the bowls into the other cage silently. Their eyes scrutinized him making him shiver. Too late he recognized why they were familiar.

"Well, well," a scratchy rasp, taunted. Yugi recognized the cowardly way he boasted. "The prince has chosen to grace us with his presence." There was no flattery in Siam's retort.

"You'd think an Atlantian general would keep a closer eye on his toys," scoffed one of Siam's younger and just as arrogant apprentices.

Yugi scoffed and chose to ignore them. But they were in their element. Maatkare was still growling. Siam's bulging eyes blazed with a crooked smile like a frog with a juicy beetle in its lips.

"And now he's playing coy!" Mocked one of the priestess cheekily. No longer were they the proud and dignified hem-netjer who faithfully served Amun. No longer were they the respected officials who served the Divine see ends and guarded the ipet-isut. They were just girls and guys. Young and frivolous and spoiled and robbed of their power needed to discredit his to earn it back.

But Yugi wasn't some soft-spoken maid. He rolled his eyes and snorted his disapproval with all the displeasure of a disappointed scribe master.

"Are you really going to sit there and squabble like a group of washer girls?" The retort was bitter and sharp, cutting through their words. The furrowed glare in his eyes and slitted smile on his face where like a slap across the face. A punishment for a child and meant to be just as humiliating. "You're hen-netjer of Amun! Since when do you listen to sailor talk and soldiers gossip and accept it as truth? You call yourselves servants to the Divine? You respect your masters as Per-ah's and God's wives? You think the Per-Ah would trust any of you to be part of his court if he saw you acting like this? If he so much as heard a rumor?" He chided but each word was harsh with mock laughter and they shrank back even Siam's tongue was twisted. "Do you want to continue as hem-netjer under your new Per-ah?" His gaze sharpened and so did his words. "Then _act_ like it!

The words were like a whiplash to the side and they all silenced. Only Maatkare did not shrink away. Rage and bitter betrayal distorted her face. Desperate fingers clung to the bars like a newborn bat to its mother's fur, but she remained silent.

Satisfied, Yugi gathered the looters shards into the tray and turned to leave. He'd tell Rhebekka about the spilt ones when he got back. His fingers grasped the door when a dark chuckle echoed from the furthest, shadows corner.

Then it bellowed. "Strong words for an apostate whore."

Yugi spin on his heels. The tray set down with a clang.

"What was that?" He demanded in a low hiss.

The shadow rose and slithered forward with all the sinister of Apep's water snakes.

"You heard me, _brother_," Menkheperre spat the word like it was a soured wine. "Why would you care so much for ideal gossip unless it carries some truth?" Menkheperre said cheekily. Menkheperre who claimed taunts were childish and beneath him.

"What are you implying, Menkheperre?" Yugi asked dryly. His face neutral and his eyes hard.

Menkhperre's smile was a curve slit one that didn't match his iron-controlled face. "You can't hide it, Yugi." He sang the words; the first part, a drawn high note, the second, a long, low syllable. His name a hybrid of a spa and a chime. "Everyone knows."

"Knows _what_?" Yugi demanded stone faced. His fingers twitched, ready to curl. Claws flexed, ready to strike.

"That you sold us Divine Servants to fuck Atlantis' favorite pirate."

A second of silence, inmates waiting with baited breath for his reaction, and then it broke.

They'd expected Yugi to lunge like a wild beast savage with furry. Expected him to protest weakly and gasp in utter humiliation. Perhaps even remain stone faced and stoically repeat his dismissal of gossip as fact while neither denying not confirming the rumor.

Everything but what he _did_ do.

He laughed.

A boisterous laugh hearty with humor and not a single effort made to contain it. He laughed so hard his sides hurt. "Oh is _that_ what you think?" He clenched his sides to keep from shaking. "Funny, but I suppose that theory is better for your pride than admitting your superior brother outwitted you," he joked, calm and matter-of-fact. "He _did_ send a foreign army to rescue me."  
Menkheperre stumbled back like he'd been slapped. Maatkare shrieked. "You wretched—" She threw herself against the bars and her audience retreated with a collective scream.

Yugi didn't flinch. He'd live in fear of that temper as a child. Now her rages scared him like a tiger in a cage.

"That's enough. All of you." It was a command and not a yell. Sudden and low and relaxed as thunder. Yugi knew who it was before he stepped into the light. "You've embarrassed yourselves enough." Timaeus' words were sharp. Stray beams of light cast shadows over his face, illuminating his eyes with a menacing gleam like a predator unsure whether or not it wanted to pounce. Yugi saw their eyes bulge twice as shocked and twice as terrified. And Maatkare and Menkheperre were rarely shocked. He wondered what else could cause such a reaction

Timaeus' firm hand wrapped protectively around Yugi's shoulder, but he was hardly pleased with the rescue. Instead, he leaned into the embrace until Timaeus' arm slid strategically into place. "Did you hear them, Timaeus?" Yugi said and a voice, drawn and sweet. "Calling you a pirate when you came to rescue me?"

Timaeus arched a brow, but didn't protest. Yugi spun and pressed his cheek to Timaeus' midsection, and rolled to face them: his eyes half-lidded and his smile a pleasured slit, victorious. "I'm sorry; some people can just be so rude." He apologized in a slow, sultry purr. His fingers clenched the armor. It clung like a second skin and Yugi found no softness beneath it. He felt the powerful shoulders shift and he shivered.

Suddenly, strong arms were around his waist, pulling him up, and Yugi yelped. He met Timaeus' eyes: one bright as danger and wild as pleasure the other a pale ghost with a predatory slit. He understood Yugi's game, and he wanted to play. "It can't be helped I'm afraid." The words rolled off his tongue in a sultry purr. His thumb and forefinger curling under Yugi's chin, he rasped. "Some people are just rude with their gossip." He leaned closer. Too close and a familiar shiver of anticipation curled in Yugi's spine.

Yugi wasn't ready to relinquish the game, but he needed to regain control. Against all his common sense, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Timaeus' parted ones. It was meant to be quick, a brief display of affection to silence their bullying, but he's forgotten the arms at his waist. He didn't expect their swiftness until they dragged him half across the floor, until his toes dangled and crushed him to Timaeus' chest. His parted Yugi's lips with a practiced tongue and Yugi couldn't stop the moan that followed it. Or the electrifying pulse it sent surging through him with all the ferocity and anticipation of a lioness ready to deliver the killing bite.

He felt the heat in him, searing Yugi's fingers and chest, burning from his lips to his toes. Then it was gone. Timaeus pulled away with a smirk that left Yugi breathless. His single eye smoldering behind a half closed lid and the other just as seductive. "But I'd be a very poor betrothed if I didn't set the rumors right." He leaned in providing the illusion of kissing Yugi's cheek, but instead whispered "Don't play games with me, unless you intend to finish them."

Yugi panted through his glare. It was a warning and he understood the message clear enough. Had it been anyone else, he would've been insulted, but this was Timaeus. He didn't act like others did. He was impossible to predict.

There was a collective gasp behind them he barely heard. With a final smile over his shoulder, he said "No need to worry yourself with that," he said sweetly again, but the undertone promised revenge. "I think they've learned their lesson." He grabbed the tray with a swoop and finally abandoned the brigs with only the clatter of Timaeus' boots following him.

They didn't speak again until they reached the cargo hold, safe from the wall's ears. Yugi spun and glowered. "What the devil was that?"

"I could ask you the same question." The smirk was still there but his eyes were stern. "What were you doing down here?"

"Feeding the 'prisoners'," he paused before the final word. Timaeus stopped surprised.

Yugi shrugged. "Rhebekka needed someone to do it, I volunteered." The answer was simple, matter-of-fact.

He had been wrong. There were _three_ explanations and it disturbed Timaeus how much the truth relieved him. How ready he'd been to expect the worst, but years of hardship has taught him such.

"What?" Yugi said with a tease. "Think I came to plot with my siblings?" Timaeus' face did not change, but it was clear he had. Yugi just laughed. "Didn't we just promise to be honest?"

"Don't tease me," Timaeus warned playfully. "There's nothing stopping me, from carrying you back upstairs like my bride to be."

"You wouldn't dare!" Yugi jumped and shuddered. "Amun, what possessed you to come up with such a…such a…" He couldn't find the right word.

"I only played along to your game, little one," Timaeus purred. "I think it fit."

Yugi grimaced. "That the last thing I need," Yugi grimaced. "Your crew already thinks I've stolen you from their princess, now you've given the hem-netjer the same suspicion?"

Timaeus stopped and spun, his face red. "Oh is _that_ what they're saying?" The words were a dark laugh that curled into a bitter chuckle. "Well, I'll have to speak to them about _that_. Gossip is for girls, _not_ seasoned soldiers."

The words brought Yugi no comfort. "Is it true?" he asked in a whisper.

Timaeus stopped. "Is what true?"

"About you and the princess?" Yugi admitted, his chest suddenly feeling tight.

There was a long silence, and then Timaeus said. "What did Rhebekka tell you?"

Yugi shook his head. "She told me nothing. Only that she'd heard you were close and it wouldn't have surprised her."

"And what do _you_ think?" There was a warning in the tone.

Cautiously, Yugi shrugged. "I don't listen to rumors. I'd rather hear the truth, since it seems to concern me."

"Do you think it does?" Timaeus asked again, but this time he bowed to face Yugi's bent head.

He had no right to ask. He knew it, but that lingering curiosity was there, threatening to erupt, and yet the words wouldn't come to his lips, afraid of the answer. "Do you love her?" He didn't expect an answer to something so personal.

"I did once." Was the easy response. Yugi shot up in surprise. Timaeus smiled, his shoulders relaxed. "It's no secret that I did. I loved her the way one falls for a dear friend. The kind who has known them longest and understands them best. But it was not the love a man has for his wife. At the time, I believed it was, but soon learned it was not. At least for me it wasn't."

"Oh," Yugi said and bowed his head, ashamed how much that relieved him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Timaeus strutted forward and pulled him to his feet. At his smile, Yugi brightened, which in turn made Timaeus' smile wider. "Surely, you know your first love is always the most difficult but it is hardly the last?"

"I wouldn't really know," Yugi chuckled. "I haven't loved since I was a child."

"A child?" That caught Timaeus by surprise. He arched a playful brow. "I can see you being a cute child."

Yugi blushed, about to protest when the boat shook. "What was that?" he asked.

With a gesture to follow Timaeus flew up the steps. Yugi followed nearly blinded by the light of the main deck. The sails shifted in the wind and from the helm, Dartz gave the wheel a sharp turn.

Timaeus grinned. "If my calculations are correct, and they rarely are not," he turned to a bewildered Yugi and grinned. "We shall soon be arriving in Djanet."

* * *

And with that this chapter has reached 100 pages on word! Holy smoke I did NOT see that coming! 100 pages and over 100 reviews in only 97 days! Wow! That makes this my most impressive story ever! I'm so proud!

Hope you all liked the surprises ;) The priests and the kiss ;) not how i expected their first kiss to go but I'm glad it worked!

_**Next Time: **The Nile Arc has come to a close and the Djanet arc is about to beging: after an interesting three days, _The Eye of Timaeus_ arrives in Djanet and Yugi is reunited with someone he thought he'd never see again._


	15. Chapter XV: Returning

And as of this chapter, this story has offically broken 100 pages and we are now in the Djanet arc! And i could not be happier! Its been a wonderful week and I have not been able to stop writing chapters! If all goes well this weekend I'll have enough updates to last until November...and be prepared because we got some MAJOR plot twists coming up...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot; characters based on historical figures are all fictional representations of themselves and in no way relate or pertain to the actual persons. I DO own the design of the ships.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK! It always makes me smile to know not only are people reading and enjoying the story but they're GETTING IT! I'm happy i've been able to make you all think ;)

As always read, review, critique, comment, ask questions and go nuts!

* * *

_Chapter XV: Returning_

Yugi didn't even try to contain his enthusiasm. They returned to the main deck just as _The Eye_ banked right and slid into the Nile's Tanitic branch. With his first step on the deck, Yugi bolted for the nearest landing and all but lunged over the railing. Exuberant eyes gleamed with a vigorous light: sparkling, bright and amethyst with childish wonder.

The once vast and endless sands and golden hills of Seth's Red Land sloped into the vivid blue lakes and jungles of Horus, wild with color and life: Ta-Mehnt. The anket flood swept over the Delta, swallowing the shores palm roots and whole undergrowth in water creating a perennial swamp. Only small green islands remained in some parts providing refuge for flocks of wintering birds. Wadjet's papyrus were gone from this region and the dark Nile was a rainbow of color with blooming white, red and blue lotus: their golden hearts gleaming to greet the sun.

Yugi dashed to the opposite railing, desperate for a better look at them: the brilliant white and blue flowers glowed like a spray of stars covering the dark waters. Yugi drank in the sight. He scurried across the deck, jumping on the rope ladders, piling on crates and racing the stairs to the foredeck, not even his guardian could keep up with him.

He reached the railing and hopped up for a better view of the upcoming city.

"Djanet," he mused. It jiggled in the distance: its image a shifting mirage against the blue of Lake Manzala. The grand House of Amun and House of Life shimmered like a star, but unlike the claustrophobic walls and perpetual darkness that made him dread Waset's House, Djanet's beckoning light was almost whimsical and so inviting his spirit soared.

His old home. His father's city. Pinedjam I had begun its construction, now Pas continued his work and it thrived under him. Yugi felt giddy and alive and couldn't stop laughing even as his feet started to slip and Timaeus caught him with a shriek.

From their previous brawls, Timaeus knew Yugi possessed gifted speed, but it was a poor comparison to the uncatchable bursts of energy and gazelle-like jumps and darts that Yugi's excitement created. He finally caught him with a quick dive that drained the remaining breath from his body when Yugi's footing slipped. Yugi laughed like a child when he was caught: excited and unable to sit still. Timaeus growled and wanted to scream but the words had no air.

"Thank you," Yugi said with a gracious, dwindling laugh, so sweet Timaeus' natural protective instincts resurfaced. Reluctantly and he found his heart was unable to scold him. Instead, he pinched his forehead and shook his head. This sweet lad was going to be the death of him. He just knew it.

A loud whistle signaled overhead. Timaeus turned to the helm. Dartz gave a curt nod and banked hard to the left. Recognizing the signal, Yugi wiggled out of Timaeus arms forcing the man to drop him and returned to the railing. His eyes doubled with wonderment and delight. "There it is!" he screamed with excitement, and Timaeus strode to join him.

A smile crossed his lips. Djanet gleamed in the flaming light of Atum's descent like a white jewel. Surrounded by a massive, incomplete pylon, a grid-style labyrinth of squat walls and mud-brick houses crowding around a new palace like a mismatched collection of children's blocks. In the heart of the city, the new palace and temple rose like a massive, palatial mountain of smooth, towering trapezoids. Rows of obelisks spires speared the sky in jagged lines. Four-column walled temples and buildings shaped like walled boxes stacked inside of the other boasted a single, secret entrance.

Behind the palace opened to the lake with a sizable harbor basin. Single-mast galleys, some carrying huge cargos of stone, crowed the shores. Rows of sphinxes guarded either side of the canals feeding in waters from the Nile and Lake. With the green delta wild and alive with plants and animals surrounding it and the impenetrable marsh to protect it, Timaeus could easily see why Psusennes chose this place as the new capital, already it was a thriving port city, and clusters of stone and ramps surrounding incomplete buildings proved it was only growing.

He turned to Yugi who watched the scene fascinated and couldn't resist a smile. Not once during this voyage had he seen the lad's eyes so bright, his cheeks so flushed nor his smile so vibrant and rich with life.

"Come," he said with a small squeeze on his shoulder. Yugi turned to him with a bewildered glare Timaeus immediately disliked. "We'll be in the port soon."

Yugi reluctantly left his post and followed him down to the main deck.

Once more the Trierarch, Timaeus barked "All hands to stations!" and began issuing commands. Rudders climbed the rope ladders and loosened the sails, soldiers not below decks, tied down barrels and raised anchors. Over the side of the boat, Yugi saw the oars were being lifted and pulled back into the boat.

"Come with me," Timaeus whispered, taking Yugi's hand then once more ordered the crew to their stations. He followed him to the aft where Dartz relinquished the helm to Timaeus. Up ahead, two Per-a'ah Ramses colossus stood on either side of the Bahr Saft. Their watchful gazed judged the _Eye_ as it flew past. Yugi swore he saw his ancestor nod in approval. Lost in the memorizing sight, Yugi stumbled when Timaeus banked left and road the current to Lake Manzala.

"Careful now," The King warned him as Yugi found his footing.

"Hold fast men!" Timaeus commanded stern and sharp. "This is Kemet not Atlantis. Remember we don't have the luxury of the deep sea." Finally, the ship found the harbor and Yugi spotted three more ships parked just between the temple and the palace, in the same massive size and style as the _Eye of Timaeus_. One had a deep blue hull and its strange sails were black on one side and yellow on the other and all cut in sharp-pointed arches. Its bow was that a fin-necked dragon with a crown of three spikes and a blue jewel on its forehead, and two huge fang tusks protruding from the sides of its jaw. Its small, but sharp wings folded behind its neck.

"The Fang of Critius, her specialty is ambush." Timaeus explained, making note of Yugi's curiosity. "She's impossible to see in the dark and Critius knows how to turn with those sharp sails."

"And that one?" he gestured to the second ship. The second was a deep burgundy color but unlike the other two its hull was thicker and stronger, bulkier with thick armor-liked plates. Its sails red and massive, purely designed to catch the wind and its bow, or rather is ram, was a massive armor-plated dragon the color of blood, spikes jutting from his head and neck, another on its nose and its massive front paws poised straight in front of with deadly claws.

"The Claw of Hermos," Timaeus smirked. "Appropriately named. She's not as fast or maneuverable as the others, but you'll never find a stronger and more durable vassel." Timaeus chuckled. "And I know plenty of fools who underestimated the power of her ram."

"I see," Yugi shuddered, how anyone could underestimate that ship was beyond him. That ram was as frighteningly powerful as it was deadly in strength, it seemed. One final ship, rested in the harbor, hidden behind the others. At first, Yugi only caught glimpses of it but as Timaeus pulled _The Eye_ to port, he could see it now and gasped.

"That grand masterpiece," Dartz caught Yugi as he stumbled, pride radiant in his features. "Belongs to me."

It was probably the biggest and strangest ship Yugi had ever seen. Unlike its wider, bulkier cousins, it boasted a longer, thinner vessel with a much more slender hull of sleek midnight purple with a lighter underbelly, shiny like cobra scales. Slate-blue sails protruded like elongated butterfly wings from the center mast, a series of fin-shaped sails ran down the additional masts like serpent frill. Its bow, a monstrous serpentine neck, fins melting into the sides and sails, mouth opened in a terrifying maw of frighteningly realistic teeth poised and ready to strike: its ice blue eyes alive and striking, a shiny green stone bearing a decagram star around its neck. Its rudder was long and slender and thrashed from side to side giving the whole vessel the appearance of a chilling sea serpent. "And her name?" Yugi gulped on his words.

A curled smile slit the King's face. "The Great Leviathan."

It was a creature notorious in Kemet for its resemblance to Apep, but sacred in Atlantis and a perfect representation of its king. "Appropriately named." Yugi said in a breath.

Timaeus chuckled. "I assure you, she is not as frightening as she first appears. Her speed can't hold a candle to my vessel." Timaeus assured then yelled "Prepare to make port!"

Dartz prickled but said nothing and Yugi laughed. Compared to her bulkier, more sinister counterparts, Yugi agreed _the Eye of Timaeus_ was indeed sleeker, her voyage smoother, and much prettier. She docked with a rough lurch, and Timaeus caught him before he could stumble. Yugi blushed. He'd miss the ship, he realized—and her Trierarch.

"We're here," Timaeus said and Yugi's heart stopped. His eyes grew. He looked to the palace, the temple: the richly inscribed obelisks, the lotus shaped columns and beautifully decorated blocks, and Ramses statues, and the incomplete wall where dark-skinned builders shoved richly decorated stone blocks up sandy ramps. It was the city their father had started when the ancestral home of their ancestor's loss its accessibility. And overseeing it all was a man with a wild mane of bi-colored hair tamed by a winged crown bearing the Eye of Horus at its heart illuminating a strong jaw and a face full of angels and sharp eyes, the deepest shade of blue, almost violet.

Like Yugi's.

Yugi's own eyes filled with tears and his lips quivered, his shoulders slouched and shook. He could wait no longer. His heart was shivering, wild and frightened. His limbs were light and ready to flee. Timaeus sensed his impending escape and scooped him into his arms. Yugi shrieked and struggled begging for freedom but Timaeus held fast and soothed his cries.

The King approached his trembling guest. "Just be patient Ujalah." He mollified. "Remember your brother is Per-a'ah, now. There's a way to these things."

Yugi forced himself to stead, dried his eyes and gave a small nod. Pas was Per-a'ah, and he was no longer a child. There were protocols that had to be met; he'd known that, though he'd wanted to pretend he didn't.

He let Timaeus guide him across the ship.

Down below, the entire ship gathered on the deck. Healed servants and hem-netjer stood at Rhebekka's sides, their wounds healed and their strength restored. The most trusted of men removed the Divine Servants and their supporters from their holdings. None of them were chained but their hands secured by two guards on either side, a grim warning against resistance. Seeing the gathering crowd of onlookers flocking to witness their shame, even Maatkare swallowed her temper. No one departed the ship. Instead, they waited, suave and obedient and waiting. First for their King then for their Trierarch. They visibly frowned when they saw the boy in the Trierarch's arms. The Divine Servants growled in disgust. Yugi only smirked at them from the shelter of Timaeus' cloak.

The rudders lowered the ladders and ropes where dark-skinned dock hands donned only in simple kilts, secured the ship. A crowd had gathered on the banks: vendors and animals and hoards of traders, crowded along the shores, piling their wares and arguing with others in a cacophony of quivering curiosity and excitement. He spotted a few soldiers on the docks, and two intimidating figures donned in Atlantian mantles and under-armor stood stone-faced.

Another group arrived and both the crowd and Atlantian Knights parted. Standing at the head of the group, and flocked on either side by Kemet advisors and priests, and protected by three Atlantis Royal Guard, was Per-a'ah Psusennes I and Great Royal Wife Mutnedjmet.

King Dartz disembarked first. His steps slow and deliberate, his posture straight and unyielding, his face a regal smile that betrayed no emotion. The Trierarch was at his side, never passing him. Rhebekka slowly followed when the previous two has dismounted. Her hair loose and cascading over the bosom of her surgeon gown: she made no effort to contain her excitement. The residents of Waset's House of Life came behind her: servants and hem-netjer alike smiled, relieved to be home, relieved to be free. The army followed their General, the servants the quartermaster. Only the guards securing the traitors remained on deck.

Dartz stropped before the Per-a'ah and stood, regal and holy in a long-white capelet trimmed with blue over lose white pants and tied with an ornamented paneled sash. A simple chain and drop adorning his sky-blue mane, spoke of his sovereignty.

Psusennes I stepped forward, a man in his prime appropriately donning the King's war uniform. Tall and broad-shouldered, in a short, guaffered kilt and armor bearing a Horus-feather design hugged a firm chest; gold bracelets and armbands decorated strong arms. The creases of middle-age lined the mouth of his broad jaw. His cheeks were sunken but in the depths of his blue eyes was the fire of a new King: young and strong and full of optimism, but wise with the maturity that his life was not his own.

The two Kings faced the other: Kemet and Atlantian reflections of the other. Their faces stoic and neutral. Their gold and blue eyes unyielding. Only silence between them. Then a friendly smile graced Psusennes' face and Dartz' sharp eyes softened to a greeting. Rival kings, no longer, but powerful allies.

"Hail, Akheperre Setepenamun, King of _Ta-Mehu_ and now, _Ta-Semhu, _Son of Ra, Pasebakhaenniut, Per-a'ah Psusennes I of your name. And, you, Great Royal Wife, Lady of Two Lands, Mutnedjmet, I am an honored guest in your presences." Dartz said in a dramatically gracious greeting but respectful with titles and names. With a start Yugi recognized both their throne names and their birth ones. It had been so long since he'd referred to them by anything other than Pas and Mut, that he'd nearly forgotten, but Psusennes was foreign to him.

The Per-a'ah smiled. "Rise my old friend. We are pleased you've managed to find your way back to our fair city, King Dartz, Son of Ironheart and Stronghold of Atlantis." His tone was regal but with an underline of friendship like a secret code only those who knew it could decode. He gave a curt nod of his own and Mut bowed at his side.

"Welcome back to the capital, Your Highness." Mutnedjmet spoke with a pleased smile.

"It is an honor to return, my Lady. I hope my men served you as faithfully as they have me?"

"Your men have been of great assistance to us." Psusennes addressed with a nod to the two armored knights and the trio of men behind him. He scrutinized the company with a quick glance. "I trust your mission was a success?"

With a turn of his chin, Dartz gestured behind him. "As promised, the priests and staff have all been transported safely and you have my word and my honor they received the best of care under our Surgeon," he gestured a hand to Rhebekka how bowed to the waist and kept her head low.

"And _them_?" There was a pause as he said it, his mouth a neutral line, and his eyes blank.

Dartz frowned but quickly recovered. "Per your request, I have had the High Divine Servant and Divine Adoratrice accompany my crew and I to the capital so we may begin the new enactment of your reign upon the two lands." His tone as overly gracious and addressed the gathering crowd, not the Per-a'ah and his wife. "My General," He turned to Timaeus with a proud smile, his words low and veiled, "was very thorough."

Summoned, Timaeus stepped forward, and dropped to one knee in a bow.

"King Dartz spoke fondly of your strength in battle; your humbleness in victory and your honor to those who come under your protection. His words were not misplaced. Nor was my trust," the Per-a'ah praised. "You have my highest praise, General Timaeus, and my humblest thanks."

"You humble me beyond words, Per-a'ah," Timaeus replied humble.

"Your second mission," Psusennes paused. His voice strained. Timaeus recognized the question before he spoke it, "Were you successful?"

Timaeus stood with a compassionate smile. He retracted his cloak and stepped aside, as did Dartz. The secret they kept so carefully hidden revealed.

Mut's voice was a long, drawn in gasp that her slender hands moved to cover. Her large eyes expanded, the beautiful lotus blue of her irises brightening with the shine of forming tears, her graceful figure shook with an overwhelming happiness.

Beside her, Pas stood rigged: his deep eyes widened slightly with a wet shine, his mouth parted in a low sigh of heartbreaking relief and overwhelming joy. His shoulders rigid and his face pinched with barely restrained emotion.

Yugi had stayed silent during the exchange, too stunned, too frightened to move. Like he was about to awake from a dream, alone and unloved in his tiny cell. Standing here on the docks of his childhood home with his siblings standing before him, the potent emotion of pure joy washed over him.

"Yu-Yugi?" Mut couldn't control herself any longer and neither could he. She dove to embrace him and he caught her as she fell. She took him into her arms and collapsed to her knees: tears streaked her pretty face. In the shelter of her arms and his face pressed to her cheek, Yugi let his tears fall silently. Mut rubbed his back in soothing circles, and pressed tender kisses to his forehead and hair. Pas approached them with a calm step, watching. Then he knelt down and stroked the young man's hair.

"Oh habibi, I've missed you." Mut pulled away to kiss his cheeks. Her ebony hair had fallen over his shoulders, and it clung to him even as she pulled away, like shadows enveloping him, unwilling to release their hold. "Can you ever forgive me?" She pleaded, her voice laced with love and desperate for forgiveness.

Mut had always been beautiful, tall and willowy with smooth, sandy skin, a round face and rounder eyes, playful and twinkling like stars, and her hair dramatically long and black but tinted with the blue of Nut's night. But in that moment, Yugi thought she'd aged a decade and her soul was that of an old woman trapped by youth.

Yugi took her hands in his and shook his head, his love hardening to chastising. "There is nothing to forgive, I don't blame you, and I never did. I know how hard you fought for me."

"I should've fought harder," Mut growled and her face contorted with unforgiving anger, but Yugi stroked her cheek and kissed it.

"It's alright, Mut," he whispered careful with the name. "It no longer matters. I've missed you, sister."

Mut smiled and held him tighter. "I've missed you more. We both have." She turned to Pas who nodded, remaining silent but the love in his eyes spoke with volume. Yugi wished only to tell him he understood. Instead, he nodded and smiled. His brother was Per-a'ah and mastered all the authority and responsibility that position commanded. His duty was to Kemet, his worries hers, her troubles his. Mut would always be his wife, Yugi always his brother, they would always be closest to their heart, but in their smiles they assured him: Kemet would always come first. It was a burden, together, they would share.

Timaeus watched the scene with a heart both heavy as well and light. The potent emotion of heartbreaking love washed over him like the warm touch of mother Mut herself. Next to him, Dartz observed the scene with tearful serene while Rhebekka made no effort to conceal his satisfaction that he'd played a small part in their reunion. Timaeus watched him turn to his fellow Dragon Knights with a sharp nod. They bowed in understanding and marched towards his ship. The rest of the army stood joined their comrades, all stood aghast, and Timaeus resisted the urge to smirk. He turned over his shoulder and glanced at their stunned faces, their frightened curiosity.

Psusennes stepped past them and stood before Timaeus with a slight bow. "Thank you, General." It was not the Per-a'ah who spoke, but the man inside him, the man who'd loved Yugi and held him so tenderly that Timaeus suspected that it was more than brotherly love the two shared. "Thank you for returning my youngest brother to me."

There was a collective sound of restrained gasps behind him and the horrible shrill of realization that followed. Timaeus ignored it and bowed. "There is no reason to thank me, Per-a'ah," he began, gracious and humble but Psusennes cut him off sharply.

"Yes, there is." He said with stern eyes. "As Per-a'ah, I can reward you with land, with riches, with any number of gifts to express my thanks, but as a man and a brother," he turned to Yugi, he and Mutdenjet just now standing. "Nothing I can give you will ever be enough."

Stunned to silence, Timaeus, wisely, said nothing and nodded.

Yugi turned to them and frown. "Please don't fuss over me," He told Pas with a smile. "I'm just happy to be home." He assured them all.

He blinked at the guards then gave Timaeus a half-lidded smirk. "General?" he said sweetly and mockingly innocent. "Why do your men all look so surprised? Surely, they knew you were escorting me?"

"Aye, little one, they did," Timaeus matched Yugi's face and turned to his men. They shivered at the spark in his eye: sharp and bright as danger. Every soldier grimaced. Those that turned to the quartermaster were given only a frown and a disapproving shake of her head.

"Then surely they_ knew_ I was kin to the Per-a'ah and his Great Royal wife?" Yugi added in the same mocking tone and alerted the listening royals to the joke. It was simple, matter-of-fact like

"My apologies my _Prince_," Timaeus said accentuated. His final words dropped like a stone in a well and bit like a whiplash. "I believed my men intelligent enough to understand that for themselves. It seems I was _grossly _mistaken. One I will _not_ make again."

Not a single soldier's head was not bowed in shame. Yugi giggled triumphantly. Timaeus matched his smile, then frowned when he saw Yugi's gaze harden and his stance become defiant.

Over his shoulder, Timaeus saw that Critias and Hermos had returned and all fell silent. Instinctively, he moved towards Yugi and the Royal Wife, but she was not to be sheltered and instead stood next to her husband. She fixed Timaeus with a glance as she passed him. Dartz stepped aside to let his friends past, and dismissed the two Knights with a glance. They surrendered their prisoners reluctantly and stood by their King. Yugi moved to join them but Timaeus touched his shoulder. Yugi spun to face him but he only shook his head. Reluctantly, Yugi remained still, and watched them stand on either side of the battle field, like two opposing prides of lions on the cusp of brawling: High Divine Servant and Divine Adoratrice on one side, Per-a'ah and Great Royal Wife on the other.

* * *

I'm so proud of that revamped ending ^^

I'm also very proud of how i designed the Atlantian ships: I designed each one based off the characteristics of the three dragons and to me what seemed to be their strength: Timaeus is speed, Critias is stealth and maneuverability, Hermos, with that body and horn, is definitely strength. I originally has a VERY different plan in mind for Dartz' ship but in keeping with the dragon theme, and doing research on it (and in particular i LOVED its wings) I decided to base his off the Great Leviathan

I hope you also all enjoyed Yugi's little bout of revenge ;)

_Glossary_

_Tanitic branch_—one of the nine rivers that branch off the main Nile river and into the Delta. Djanet (Tanis) is located. Today, all but two of the rivers have silted up

_Bahr Saft_—a Nile distribution stream to lake Manzela off the Tanatic branch. Presently silted up

_Ta-Mehnt_—Lower Egypt, the Nile Delta the "Black Land" in Ancient Egypt

_Ta-Semhu_—Upper Egypt, The Desert along the Nile, "Red Land" in Ancient Egypt

_Anket_—Winter or the winter season in Ancient Egypt usually marked by the annual flooding of the Nile that also starts the Ancient Egyptian New Year and turns the Delta and any area in the Nile's Flood plain flooded for the better part of two months.

*Note on Names and Titles:

Kings had TONS of names and titles back then, especially when addressed in the open so for the sake of historical accuracy I had both Dartz and Psusennes address the other by their titles. For Ancient Egyptian titles bases on my research, firs his the throne name (Psuennes was Akheperre Setepenamun, translates as "Great are the Manifestations of Ra, chosen of Amun." Proceeded by the titles _esu-bity_, "King of Upper and Lower Egypt"; the epithet _neb tawy_, "Lord of the Two Lands", referring to valley and delta regions of Egypt, often occurs as well. The Birth names was usually preceded by the title Son of Ra, where as with Dartz I went with the Ancient Greek title of the title, name and lineage. Really wanted to make sure I got that right (phew!)

_A note on Psusennes I age:_

I did a lot of research on this topic to keep it as accurate as possible, but it was IMPOSSIBLE to find his birth date and I wanted to keep his age roughly the same as Dartz's maybe younger since Dartz has a teenage daughter and he's Pinedjam's oldest child. Psusennes I's mummy proves that he was an old man when he died, roughly his late 80s (good for him) and he ruled for nearly fifty years (47-49 to be exact) so that would put his age around mid to late thirties when he took the throne, and since Yugi is 19 and Pinedjam died about 15 years before Psusennes took the thrown (and yes that means Yugi was a small child when his father died) it meant Psusennes was old enough to have a paternal relationship with Yugi but still relatively young in terms of modern times (which worked great for me since all the pictures I found were of him as an old man which was a bit of a turn off). So he's about mid-thirties in this and I would say Dartz is about early 40s himself. Hope that clears that up.

As always review, reply, comment, critique and have lots of fun! Now is when ALL the fun stuff begins ;)

**_Next Time: _**_The Final battle for the fate of Egypt begins. Who will win? And Timaeus makes a very unique request of the new Per-a'ah_


End file.
